El placer prohibido
by ichijoji-kun
Summary: -CORREGIDO Y ACTUALIZADO - Hikari Yagami siempre vio a su hermano como un ejemplo a seguir, sin embargo ahora esta atrapada en una cuestión que la aqueja a diario, viendo a su hermano como algo mas que su familia, llevándola enamorarse profundamente de el.
1. Capitulo 1: Nuevos sentimientos

Sorry for this XD me tomo mucho corregir pero ya está

Capitulo 1: Nuevos sentimientos.

-Ahh hermano esto esta mal…-

-Lo se y enserio créeme que desearía decirte que yo no quise esto…pero no lo puedo evitar…-

-Pero si nos descubren…-

-No te preocupes no pasara…-

La verdad es que no sabía que tenia en mi mente en esos momentos, los brazos de mi hermano rodeándome y acariciándome, su boca que recorría mi cuerpo, era una sensación que nunca había experimentado, a pesar de que sabía que eso estaba mal mi cuerpo, mi mente y sobretodo mi corazón no me permitía moverme de allí, quería tener ese amor prohibido…

Todo comenzó hace tres meses era todo normal, ahora el grupo estaba mas unido Tk ese gran chico, Davis aquel chico insoportable pero tan buen amigo, Yolei toda una hermana para mi, Ken aquel chico tan callado, Cody siempre tan responsable y todos los demás con los que compartí mis primeras amistades.

Era un día normal, el despertador sonó a las 7:30 como de costumbre, me levanté a desayunar, pero me sorprendí al ver a mi hermano sentado desayunando solo.

-¿Y papá?- pregunté notando que estábamos solos.

-El salió esta mañana ¿no recuerdas lo que nos había dicho?-

-Así ya recuerdo-dije recordando que nuestro padre dijo que se ausentaría una semana por su trabajo.

-Entonces ¿quien hizo el desayuno?-

-Ahh pues que crees que soy un inútil, desde hace horas estoy despierto-

-¿Y que has preparado?-

-Bueno hice emparedados y emparedados y….-

-Jaja creo que emparedados esta más que bien-dije siguiéndole el juego-

Mi hermano y yo desayunamos juntos, no lo podía creer al fin se había hecho responsable, tal vez si lo había hecho hace mucho pero no me había percatado ya que últimamente no pasaba mucho tiempo con el.  
>Al terminar de desayunar me preparé para ir a la escuela pero antes de salir el me llamó.<p>

-Espera, no se te olvida algo-me dijo sonriéndome-

-Pues no se que es-

- Que olvidadiza, toma- dijo dándome algo de su dinero-

-¿Y esto?-

-Pues para tu almuerzo-

-No tienes porque-

-Vamos yo estoy a cargo de ti niñita, así que me harás caso de acuerdo-dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-Si …señor-respondí sarcásticamente.

De esa manera me marché a la escuela, cuando llegué vi a mi querido Tk, como de costumbre el y yo entramos a clase, estuvimos juntos asta el receso y fuimos a la cafetería a almorzar, yo iba a pagar mi almuerzo con el dinero que Tai me había dado, pero el insistió en pagar, luego de una larga jornada de clases el y yo salimos juntos.

-¿Y que tal todo?-preguntó.

-Bien no me quejo-

Desde hace mucho notaba que el se estaba intentando acercar a mi mas que nunca y la verdad era que aunque no podía negar que le tenia un profundo afecto que incluso podría terminar en una relación, no me sentía lista para eso, tenia estudio, tareas de hogar y bueno el no era el único hombre que me pretendía.

-¿Y quieres salir este sábado?-me preguntó, con lo cual me estremecí una parte de mi hubiera estado encantada de aceptar, pero sentía que la voz de la razón me decía que no.

-Vaya, lo siento estaré ocupada-

-¿Y en que?-me preguntó.

-Pues es que Tai y yo planeamos algo para ese día lo lamento-mentí con la intención de evadir la propuesta.

-Ahh, bien entiendo,te veré mañana-

Y así me despedí de aquel chico, que aunque sabia que era todo un hombre lastimosamente no le podía corresponder a lo que sentía por mí.

Al llegara casa mi hermano no había llegado, por lo que decidí que si el estaría cuidándome todos los días debería ayudarle un poco, así que comencé a ordenar, empecé por la sala y luego con la habitación de mis padres y por ultimo nuestra habitación, aunque el ya no era el mismo niño de antes seguía siendo algo desordenado, siempre estaba dejando sus cosas tiradas por toda la habitación, primero ordené mis cosas, mi cama en la parte de arriba ya que compartía un camarote con mi Tai, y luego de que concluí con mis cosas me dispuse a arreglar las de mi hermano, guarde sus ropas y zapatos que dejaba todo el tiempo tiradas cuando volvía de su practica de futbol, cuando creí haber terminado note que aun me faltaba algo, pero que era no lo podía creer.

Delicadamente tomé un cuaderno que contenía varias fotos de el y yo con nuestros amigos, allí estaban todos Tk,Joe,Mimi,Matt e Izzy pero note que la parte donde sora estaba había sido rasgada…

-¿Que pero porque…-no me salían las palabras el y sora siempre fueron lo mas unido que conocí, ¿porque habría rasgado su foto? pero no pude ver mas ya que sentí que alguien entraba por la puerta.

-¿Y te diviertes con eso hermana?-preguntó un tono dramático.

-Ahh Tai yo… lo lamento estaba ordenando y yo…- no pude terminar me moría de vergüenza, el solo se acerco y tomo el cuaderno delicadamente de mis manos pero mi mente tan curiosa no pudo evitar preguntarle algo.

-¿Hermano por que tu…-

-¿preguntas que porque rasgué esta foto?-

-Bueno la verdad si creí que tu y sora…-

-Si así era pero me di cuenta que no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere hermanita-

-Enserio… lo lamento-dije tratando de entender.

-No importa además eso ya pasó no quiero seguir pensando en ello-dijo sentándose en la cama, aunque quería parecer fuerte comenzó a lagrimar un poco, yo lo entendía la perfección, no sabía que era perder a alguien querido como mi hermano, pero no soportaba verlo así de esta manera, solo me limité a acercarme un poco quedando en frente de el que estaba con su cabeza abajo tratando de que yo no lo viera así.

Comencé a acariciar su cabello e intentar levantar su rostro.

-Vamos no estés triste-dije tratando de animarlo.

-Lo lamento kari… pero la soledad enserio duele-me dijo entre lagrimas.

Dicho esto levanté su cabeza obligándolo a mirarme, con mi mano sequé sus lagrimas un poco, su rostro siempre me pareció hermoso pero al verlo así extrañamente me cautivaron esas lagrimas.

-Tai hermano mientras yo esté nunca vas a estar solo-dije tratando de calmar a mi hermano por el cual en esos momentos sentía mucho mas que un amor de hermanos.

-Ka…Kari yo…-mi hermano no termino de decir su frase solo me abrazó con mucha fuerza a lo cual lo correspondí poniendo mis manos en sus hombros mientras el acariciaba mi espalda, así paso mucho tiempo, esa unión entre hermanos para mi era muy reconfortante, pero quien diría que seria el comienzo de un camino de pecado y amor.

Sin importar nada yo no me quería separar de el, solo estábamos mirándonos fijamente, el aun seguía lagrimando, pero su expresión cambió por una leve sonrisa por un momento, esa sonrisa me lleno de alegría e impulsivamente me acerqué a su mejilla y lo besé, sentí en mis labios aquellas lagrimas.

Aunque creí que ya debía separarme en vez de eso mi lengua tocó su mejilla, parecía que me gustaba el sabor de sus lagrimas, poco a poco mi lengua se desvió de su mejilla y bajó a su cuello pero naturalmente el lo notó y se incomodó un poco.

-Ahgg Kari yo… no te preocupes por mi y es verdad lo que dices, tampoco estarás sola nunca porque nunca me separare de ti-dijo volviéndome a abrazar pero esta vez solo fue por un momento, el había notado que quise besarlo en el cuello, creo que también sentía que estuvo mal, por lo que solo intenté borrar esa escena de mi mente.

-Bien ahora dime ¿tienes hambre?-me preguntó con un tono mas alegre.  
>-Claro ven te ayudo-<p>

Ambos preparamos la cena juntos, no se porque, pero cuando Tai cocinaba todo le salía mal y creo que esta vez no fue la excepción, su carne se quemó un poco, fue una suerte que yo cocinara el arroz pero, extrañamente me parecía que era lo mas delicioso que había probado.

-Oye Kari lamento que no sepa cocinar-

-Descuida hermano, creo que esta muy bueno-

Tai que estaba sentado a mi lado me acaricio la mejilla con su mano lo cual causo un leve sonrojo en mi mejilla pero solo le devolví la sonrisa y disfrute de su caricia.

-Pues... lo prepare con amor para ti hermanita-

Esa frase recorrió toda mi mente e incluso llego a mi corazón, a pesar de ser hermanos Tai y yo nunca habíamos tenido aquel vinculo tan especial, a mi me pareció bien el era mi hermano y es bueno que los hermanos disfruten de su compañía, después de todo para eso están.

Luego de desayunar el y yo decidimos entretenernos un rato con algunos juegos de mesa, mamá no llegaría asta tarde asi que jugamos por mucho tiempo, luego decidimos ver televisión pero debido a que no había nada bueno me quede dormida en el hombro de Tai que estaba a mi lado.

Solo sentí que el me tomaba en sus brazos y me llevaba a mi habitación, me recostó en su parte de la cama ya que yo dormía arriba, sin arreglar su cama tomo una de mis sabanas y me arropó con ella, sentía la sensación tan alegre de estar con el como cuando papá me llevaba a la cama, después de terminar de acomodarme se inclinó un poco besando mi frente al tiempo que me decía-Buenas noches Kari-  
>note que se daba vuelta pero no lo permití tomándolo del brazo y diciéndole en voz baja-por favor… quédate.<p>

Tai sonrió y con mucho cuidado se acostó a mi lado abrazándome y dándome aquel calor que no podía negarme a recibir, los brazos de mi hermano eran tan reconfortadles en esto… extrañamente por mi mente paso este pensamiento.

-El es todo un hombre atlético, bonito, y que sabe tratar una mujer que mas podía pedir…-pero en que pensaba veía mi hermano atractivo. No para nada solo era un buen chico que me hacia sentir bien.

Fue difícil dormir para mi, viéndolo a el a mi lado dormido aun con su ropa, era tan hermoso cuando dormía, solo toqué mi frente y pude pronunciar una palabra-Taichi-


	2. Capitulo 2: Un día juntos

Capitulo 2: Un día juntos.

-Tai por favor no podemos hacer esto…-

-¿Porque no Kari yo te amo y tú me amas? esta bien hermanita-dijo besándola suavemente.

-Ahhh Tai pero si somos hermanos…-

-Sshh tranquila Kari todo estará bien….-

-Ahhh pero que…. Uff solo ha sido un sueño, que raro- dije despertando violentamente.

Esa mañana desperté y noté que mi hermano seguía dormido a mi lado aun con sus ropas, el aun no despertaba, así que fui a la cocina, vi que mamá había dejado nuestros desayunos preparados pero no tenia hambre por lo que me fui a duchar.

En la ducha tuve tiempo para pensar en ese sueño: estábamos Tai y yo solos en nuestro cuarto, yo estaba sentada en sus piernas abrazándolo, un abrazo largo y muy tierno en mi opinión, luego el se separó para decirme esas palabras y besarme…

¿Que podía significar? no lo sé, era muy extraño, pero realmente era desesperante soñar así con mi hermano, era un dolor muy intenso, el agua que recorría mi rostro sentía que se combinaba con unas cuantas lagrimas pero ¿Por qué?, ¿por que lloraba en esos momentos? no tenia ninguna razón, solo toqué mi frente recordando el beso que Tai me dio la noche anterior y sentí que mi corazón latía mas rápido que nunca…

-¿Oye Kari estas ahí?-preguntó la voz de mi hermano.

-Ahhh…yo…si estoy aquí Tai…el desayuno esta en la mesa…y ya vete no ves que estoy en la ducha-

-Amm claro lo siento-

Después de eso noté que mi corazón comenzó a latir mucho más rápido que antes, ¿por que tenia esa desesperación? me calmé un poco creyendo que solo seria mi adolescencia que solo seria una etapa, pero no estaba segura que estos sentimientos debían ser por alguien mas, alguien que no fuera mi hermano, en esos momentos tan solo quería sacarme aquel pensamiento de la cabeza y no recordarlo nunca mas.

Al salir de la ducha me puse mi toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y fui directo a mi habitación, de camino vi que Tai estaba desayunando en la mesa, el me sonrió y me saludó y yo respondí de igual manera, al entrar en mi cuarto vi que Tai había dejado su chaqueta de la escuela tirada en el suelo, así que la tomé para ponerla en sus cosas, pero aquella prenda de mi hermano tenia un olor muy agradable, la acerqué mas y noté que olía mejor de lo que pensaba era un olor delicioso, no sé porque pero no podía soltarla, estaba allí sola abrazando aquella prenda de Tai, pero sabia que en el fondo quería que fuera el quien estuviera en mis brazos.

-Hey kari ¿por que te tardas tanto?-preguntó mi hermano tocando la puerta.

De nuevo me estremecí como antes en la ducha en especial porque sabía que estaba haciendo con su ropa, así que le grité- ¡TAIII! te dije que no me asustes así, vete y ya deja de hacer eso que me pones nerviosa-

-De acuerdo no te enojes, y no entiendo porque dices que te pongo nerviosa-respondió extrañado.

Bien ahora era oficial, no sabía que pasaba ¿porque rayos estaba inhalando la chaqueta de mi hermano? ¿Por que tenia esos pensamientos de el? ¿Por que me ponía tan nerviosa cuando el me hablaba? Mi mente no podía mas era demasiado para una chica de mi edad, así que decidí solo dejar que las cosas pasaran, me vestí y fui a desayunar con mi hermano.

-¿Y que hacías halla dentro?-preguntó.

-Ahh… y eso que te importa, ¿tu que crees que hacia he?-lo interrogué bruscamente.

-No no era eso solo que tardaste mucho, oye te llamó TK-

-Enserio ¿y que dijo?-pregunte dramática.

-Pues que si aun tenías planes para hoy-

-¿Y que le dijiste?-

-Respondí que ni sabía que tenías planes, que seguramente si-

-Ya veo, que bueno-

-¿Y que planes tienes?-

-Ahhh pues…-

Tras una explicación algo larga a mi hermano de por que le mentí a TK en medio de ella el me interrumpió.

-¿Oye entonces le dijiste que planeaste algo conmigo?-

-Si pero le mentí, te lo acabo de explicar-

-Ya veo bien, si así te sientes cómoda para mi esta bien-

Después del desayuno el día transcurrió normal, bueno creo ya que Tai arregló la casa el solo, se encargó de todo, lavar mi ropa, organizarlas y las guardaba, todo, asta mis cosas, que ni siquiera organizaba las suyas, ahora lo haciá.

A la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Y que tal me quedo hermanita?-pregunto.

-¿La verdad…muy bueno?-fingí.

-Me estas mintiendo, lo sé-

-Jaja no es broma esta muy bueno-dije fingiendo.

-Ahh si pues yo no opino lo mismo… ¿que dices si salimos?-

Ante esta propuesta me quedé perpleja y solo pude decir-¿QUE?…-

-Dije que si salimos a comer algo-

-Ah era eso…si me gustaría-dije un poco más calmada.

-Bueno, vamos-

Ese día mi hermano me invito a comer , era típico de el no querer algo nutritivo así que terminamos comiendo muchos dulces, el en esos días había sido muy amable conmigo no entendía, pero solo me salían las palabras-Te quiero-le dije a lo que el se sorprendió por un momento, luego cambio su mirada de asombro por una amable al tiempo que me tomaba la mano y me decía…

-Yo también te quiero Kari-

Con esas palabras me relaje mas creí que había dañado el momento, la verdad es que no se por que se lo dije solo, salió de mi mente… o de mi corazón tal vez…

-Bueno creo que ya debemos volver a casa-

¿Por qué? aun no es muy tarde además dijiste que no tenias planes verdad.

-Amm…si creo-

-Y si no recuerdo mal le dijiste al pobre de TK que tu y yo teníamos planes verdad-dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Oye a que quieres llegar-dije sonrojada.

-A esto-dijo levantándose de la mesa y agarrándome de la mano.

Creí que con el almuerzo finalizaríamos la salida, pero no, ese día fue muy divertido recuerdo que después de salir de allí fuimos a ver una película, después al centro comercial y me compró varias ropas, enserio creí que el día no podía mejorar, pero lastimosamente eso no cambiaba mis sentimientos, en mucho tiempo de nuestra salida no pude mirar a mi hermano a los ojos, me sentía incomoda pero con un extraños sentido de confortación en mi corazón, el me hacia muy feliz, aunque algunas veces no lo podía ver a los ojos, me encantaba que me sonriera, ver ese rostro del cual sentía un extraño deseo de acariciar.  
>Después de tanta emoción por un día decidimos volver a casa en el camino aun me sorprendía cuanta ropa me había comprado Tai, había sido un gran detalle, es una lastima que yo deseara algo mas.<p>

- Y bien ¿quieres probarte algo?-me preguntó muy tiernamente.

-Claro-dije sacando un lindo vestido rojo que me había comprado.

Entre a mi habitación y cuando Salí el se quedo mirándome muy sonrojado.

-Hmm y bien ¿que tal está?-

-Estas…hermosa-dijo muy apenado.

-Wow ¿enserio lo crees?-pregunté de nuevo.

-Si, pero yo quiero algo mas-dijo acercándose a mi lentamente.

-A si… ¿y que es?-dije muy apenada por nuestra corta distancia.

-Ammm... Esto a por que no te pruebas estos zapatos Kari-dijo replicando.

-Ahh si eso…claro-dije poniéndome uno de los zapatos que me había regalado.

Al tiempo que ponía uno en mi pie derecho el se arrodilló y delicadamente puso el otro en mi pie izquierdo, aun recuerdo esas manos tan suaves, me hacían sonreír, era una extraña y placentera sensación.

-Y bien ¿que tal están?-dije aun con Tai arrodillado frente a mí.

-Eres realmente bonita hermana-dijo acariciando un poco mi pierna.

-Vaya muchas gracias, sabes, hoy me la pasé de lo mejor-dije sonrojada por sus caricias.

-Yo igual, me encanto pasar el día contigo, espero lo podamos repetir-dijo aun acariciando mi pierna.

-Si y gracias por todo, esto es realmente hermoso.

-Si, pero no es tan hermoso como tu-dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos mientras su mano seguía subiendo por mi pierna, lastimosamente tanto el como yo lo notamos.

-Ahhh si hoy fue un día muy divertido, creo que iré a la sala un rato-dijo retirándose y dejándome sola.

Yo solo sonreí y cerré mis ojos, aunque sentí que esas carisias no eran buenas, cuando sus manos me recorrían me hacían sentir como nunca, era realmente algo muy bonito para mi el compartir esos momentos con mi hermano.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué entre tantos tuvo que ser…? Mi hermano…-

Pero que había dicho ¿yo reconocía que estaba enamorada de mi hermano?… No, no podía aceptar eso pero aun con eso si buscaba en mi corazón solo estaba el y el era el que deseaba que me tomara en sus brazos me abrazara y…  
>Mis pensamientos no siguieron ya que sentí que si seguía así pasaría algo malo, no se por que, solo lo sentí y me dirigía la sala donde Tai estaba recostado en el sillón viendo televisión.<p>

-¿Amm puedo sentarme?-le pregunté.

-Claro tontita, ven-dijo dándome espacio en el sillón.

-Gracias- me senté al lado de Tai pero las intenciones de el era darme espacio para volverse a recostar, pero esta vez en mis piernas delicadamente, a esto yo me ruboricé inmediatamente, en verdad no podía negarme adoraba estar cerca de el y pensaba que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, sin mas pensar comencé a acariciar el cabello de mi hermano sintiendo suaves roses de su rostro y mi muñeca, otra vez experimentaba esa unión que me encantaba pero que me impulsaba a hacer cosas que no quería como la que hice.

Delicadamente quité a Tai de mis piernas pero antes de que el hiciera algo, lo abrasé por la espalda acariciando esas dulces manos que adoraba sentir que me acariciaran a mi, y con un beso en la mejilla sellamos esa noche de sueño.

Un rato después que yo estaba casi dormida el apagó el televisor y se volvió a recostar en el sillón conmigo, esta vez quedando cara a cara, de esta manera visualicé una pequeña sonrisa de mi hermano al tiempo que se acercaba a mi frente y me besaba una vez mas, pero esta ves no me dio las buenas noches escuche que dijo…- Duerme bien, te amo Kari-


	3. Capitulo 3: Solo tu y yo

Capitulo 3: Solo tu y yo.

Si no soy el único que alguna ves tuvo ese amor prohibido, pero yo no entendía que me había pasado, Sora aquella chica con la que jugaba y reía pasó de mi mente a ser mi amor a solo un estorbo en mis nuevos sentimientos, por que tenia que ser ella entre tantas mujeres, sus ojos, su boca, su voz toda ella era un ángel ...Era…Era… Mi hermana.

Después de haber pasado el día con Kari ambos nos dormimos en el sillón, aun recordaba la noche anterior

/Flashback /

-Hmm y bien ¿que tal está?-dijo mi hermanita mas hermosa que nunca.

-Estas…hermosa-dije tratando de no aparentar mucho.

-¿Enserio lo crees?-

-Si, pero yo quiero algo mas- dije mientras me acercaba a esa niña tan hermosa que despertaba un extraño deseo en mi.

-A si… ¿Y que es?-

-Amm... Esto a por que no te pruebas estos zapatos Kari- dije replicando mi acción.

/Fin Flashback /

Porque tuve que haberme arrepentido, debí habela besado en ese momento pero, en ese entonces me era muy difícil aceptar lo que tenia en mi mente, de tan solo pensarte era sentirme en el cielo, verte a los ojos y perderme en ellos, abrazarte y besar su dulce frente y mejillas sintiendo rabia de que no fueran sus labios.

Cuando me desperté ese día estaba abrazándome, estábamos aun en el sillón de la sala con una manta que seguramente mamá nos había puesto, ese día desperté muy temprano así que la alcancé a ver antes de que se fuera.

-Hola mamá-dije aun con algo de sueño-

-Que tal hijo, es muy temprano sabes-

-Si pero esta bien hoy es domingo y lo aprovechare-

-Seguro que si-dijo mi madre con un tono de intriga.

-Y por que ese tono mamá jeje-

-Pues por que parece que tu y Kari se están divirtiendo mucho verdad-

Ante esa exclamación mis mejillas se ruborizaron de inmediato, sabía que mi madre lo decía ya que ahora nos veía mas unidos, pero mis nervios fueron solo por mis propias acciones.

-Ahh no sabes cuanto mamá-dije suspirando la verdad indirectamente.

Después de nuestra charla me di cuenta que me estaba pasando y me arrepentí de algún modo, ¿Pero que estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba seduciendo a mi hermana o ella me seducía a mi?

Tal vez el sentimiento era mutuo pero aun así no quería que esto avanzara, rápidamente me duche y me dispuse a salir pero antes de eso me detuve, por que, por la única persona que me podía hacer cambiar en esos momentos, Kari se veía tan dulce en ese sillón arropándose con la manta que mamá nos puso, era realmente tierna tan inocente, sonreía en sus sueños, era mi amor imposible.

Ante este pensamiento me quedé inmóvil, ¿Como era que deseaba a mi hermana de esta manera?. No, yo debía sacar ese pensamiento de mi mente, pero en esos momentos mi voluntad dependía era de mi corazón.

Delicadamente me acerqué a mi hermana y delineé con mis manos aquel suave rostro que me encantaba, era tan hermosa adoraba acariciar sus mejillas y labios, me detuve para tocar su cabello, aquella cabellera corta pero linda que desprendía un aroma tan agradable, era un sueño hecho realidad, sé que lo siguiente que hice estuvo mal pero sin pensarlo me puse en sima de ella, claro que sin tocarla por que la podría despertar y eso era lo menos que quería, ella tenia el sueño muy profundo así que me acerqué a su mejilla y la besé suavemente, besarlo era mejor que acariciarlo, mi hermana sabía a gloria era una sensación excitante pero que sabía que estaba mal, y sin escuchar a mi sentido común, mi lengua comenzó a recorrer ligeramente el rostro de mi hermana bajando un poco mas, me encantaba besarla y chupar suavemente su cuello era algo realmente placentero, pero al bajar un poco mas me encontré con su pecho, en realidad sentía unas grandes ansias de continuar, pero no pude, solo vi a mi hermana otra vez y ligeramente la besé de nuevo en la mejilla.

Seguido de esto noté que los pantalones me apretaban y al verme así solo pude caer al suelo asustado.  
>Como era que mi hermana me excitaba -No… Tai contrólate esto ya pasara debes dejarlo-pensé muy confuso.<p>

Después de esto me arreglé otra vez y salí a las calles, deseaba dar un paseo en la mañana, tal vez el frio me distraería un poco, en las calles e podía ver a la gente que trabajaba asta en los domingos, algunos carros movilizándose por las carreteras, me detuve en un puente para observar a aquel azulado cielo, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en ella, cuando veía el cielo en mi mente aparecía su rostro, sin notarlo por mi mejilla comenzaron a derramarse unas cuantas lagrimas, pero ¿Por qué? solo pensé en mi hermana por un momento, tal vez no debía hacerlo.

Seguí caminando por las calles asta parar en una cafetería, pedí un té cargado, necesitaba calmar mi mente por un rato, al tiempo que bebía un poco mi mente no podía desviarse de tus ojos hermanita, me hacías cambiar de pensamiento siempre, su rostro era demasiado para mi…..y para mi corazón. Luego de terminar el té por mi mente solo pasaron los pensamientos que deseaban que esto no estuviera pasando hasta que llego uno muy grabe.

-Yo…yo desearía que Kari no estuviera, para seguir con esto-

Pero que demonios pensé, quería que mi hermana no estuviera a mi lado, ante este pensamiento solo me odié profundamente y me empecé a arrepentir, yo deseaba mi hermana y si la amaba a pesar de que aun no me daba cuenta.

Después de esto me apuré a volver a casa, en realidad corría tanto que me tardé solo diez minutos en llegar a pesar de que caminaba desde hace más de una hora.

Abrí la puerta bruscamente.

-Ahh hermano llegaste, me has asusta…-no te dejé terminar por que fue interrumpida por un abrazo de mi parte.

¿Estás bien?-pregunté poniendo su cabello detrás de su oído.

-¿Por qué no tendría que estarlo?-

-Si tienes razón, soy un idiota-dije triste aun pensando en mis sentimientos, pero esto cambió cuando sentí que me volvió a abrazar, sentía su respiración en mi pecho, tan delicada, era cautivador para alguien que te deseaba como yo.

-Amm esto… me voy a mi cuarto debo descansar un poco-

-Claro- dijo sonriéndome.

Me encerré en mi cuarto y me acosté en la cama pero en la parte de Kari.

-Ahh ¿Y ahora como es que puedo ver a los ojos a mi hermana después de lo que hice hoy?-dije recordando lo de en la mañana.

-Demonios por que tiene que pasar esto…aun peor, porque tenia que ser Kari la que…-

-¿Ahora en que pienso? Kari y yo solo estamos pasando más tiempo juntos-

Después de descansar un rato en la cama de mi hermana decidí que ya era hora de hacer mis tareas del hogar, pero como ya todo estaba ordenado ya que Kari y yo no habíamos dormido la noche anterior allí todo estaba bien.

Después de eso solo hice un poco de aseo en la casa y termine algo agotado por lo que decidí ir a darme una ducha.

Mientras me duchaba aun no podía dejar a un lado mi mentalidad puesta ahora todo el tiempo en Kari, en el tipo de relación que teníamos últimamente y por que pasaba esto.

Luego de volverme a duchar fui a mi cuarto y vi que Kari estaba allí

-Amm podrías salir por un momento Kari-

-Ahh… a… si… yo creo que…perdona - dijo muy nerviosa y notaba que estaba totalmente roja.

Después de eso Kari y yo no nos hablamos en el resto del día, creo que tanto ella como yo estábamos asimilando esos sentimientos que nos teníamos, luego a la hora de la cena ella se ofreció a ayudarme.

-¿Y te pasa algo hoy Tai?-

-No para nada Kari-

-Que raro has estado muy callado hoy-dijo acercándose a una sopa que se calentaba.

-Oye ten cuidado no te acerques ahí o podrías quemarte-

-Tranquilo papá-dijo con un tono de burla.

-No es broma retírate de ahí-

-Bien…Ah allí esta solo buscaba mi delantal para…-y al momento de que Kari toma el delantal que buscaba tiró de la sopa que se calentaba en sus manos quemándola gravemente.

-Kari, Kari hermanita estas bien-pregunté realmente angustiado.

-Ahh no, no lo creo me duele mucho Tai-

-Tranquila todo va estar bien-

Con mucho cuidado la tomé de espaldas al tiempo que abría el grifo para lavar y refrescar sus manos mientras las acariciaba para que se sintiera mejor.

-Ahh, auch aun me duele mucho -

-Tranquila déjamelo a mi-dije acariciando sus lastimadas manitas.

-Pobre de ti hermanita, ven vamos a ponerte algo-

Mientras esperabas sentada en su cama yo buscaba unas vendas , cuando las encontré fui corriendo donde ella.

-Bien ahora dame tu mano Kari-

-Ahh claro pero aun arde demasiado Tai-

-Bien entonces ¿Que tal si te pones hielo?-

-Ahh bueno si pero no resisto podrías acariciarla un poco-

-Am si claro-dije algo sonrojado por la propuesta.

-Ahh auch aun duele-

-¿Y ahora que tal?-dije arrodillándome y acariciando suave mente su mano.

-Si mejor, gracias a ti… te amo hermano-

Ante esto solo sonreí, me encantaba hacerle sentir bien aunque solo fuera con carisias adoraba ver su sonrisa.

-¿Y bien que tal esta ahora?-pregunté.

-Me gustan tus caricias, pero aun me arde-

-Bien ¿Y que tal así?-dije acercando mis labios a sus manos y besándolas suavemente.

-Ahh si mucho mejor, eso me gusta-.

Con su respuesta me sentí en confianza, por lo que continúe, delicadamente besaba esas manos probando de nuevo ese delicioso sabor, tan suaves, no tenia descripción, solo deseaba seguir besando sus manos, y como era de esperarse pasó lo mismo que antes, me dejé llevar, de un momento a otro introduje uno de sus dedos en mi boca saboreándolo lentamente a lo que ella no protesto y solo escuche como gemías, te acerqué un poco mas hacia mí para que mi lengua subiera de su mano a su brazo, a esto su te extrañaste un poco pero no me importó, estaba realmente hipnotizado por aquel momento solo deseaba probarte completa, cuando me di cuenta me había levantado besando su hombro, de allí me desvié a su cuello, seguí avanzando pero al pasar un poco mas te tus mejillas vi su boca.

-Amm Tai yo…-dijo muy nerviosa.

Sin terminar su frase acercó su rostro al mio, pero tuve que detenerme a escasos segundos de que eso sucediera.

-Amm ¿Ahora estas mejor'-dije separándome de ti.

-Ah si creo- dijo desalentada.

-Bien entonces ponte estas vendas-respondí retirándome y dejándote sola en el cuarto.

Cuando Salí me dirigía al baño y moje mi rostro tratando de asimilar que era lo que había pasado allí hace un rato.

-¿Pero qué? esta mañana casi le quito su camisa y ahora casi la beso…estas cosas con mi hermana deben parar ahora o si no…-

No podía terminar de pensar y note que volvía a llorar, tenia ganas de volver a esa habitación y besar a Kari, decirle que la amaba y que no me importaba que fuéramos hermanos por que el amor que le tenia era mas fuerte que nada pero que podía hacer, pensé que si hacía eso la asustaría y perdería el lazo afectivo tan hermoso que compartía con ella, yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir de mi lado a la persona que mas amaba.  
>Después de eso me quedé en el baño para no ver a Kari, ya se había hecho tarde y cuando decidí ir a mi habitación, pude observar que ella estaba durmiendo con su pijama. realmente parecía que dormía así que me puse mi pijama y me dispuse a acostarme en mi cama.<p>

-Hermano-dijo sorprendiéndome.

-Si Kari ¿Que quieres?-respondí algo intrigado.

-¿Hoy no dormirás conmigo?-preguntó tan tiernamente que sentí el deseo de no responder y hacerlo de inmediato pero en vez de eso pregunté.

-¿Pero por qué quieres que...-

-¿No quieres?-

-No es que no quiera pero…-

-¿Pero que?-volvió a preguntar-

-No, si…si quiero-dije dudando-

De esta manera bajé de mi cama y con cuidado me recosté al lado de Kari que me había abierto espacio allí en su cama, cuando me acosté a su lado no me dio tiempo de nada y como la noche anterior me abrazó de nuevo pero esta vez de frente.

-Kari yo…-mencioné tratando de decir que eso estaba mal.

-¿Si Tai?-preguntaste tan tierna que me negué a continuar.

-No nada solo que… te amo… te amo mucho hermana.

-Hay Tai… y yo a ti-dijo esta vez tomando la iniciativa besándome en la frente sin soltarme.

Yo solo correspondí el abrazo y le devolví el beso.


	4. Capitulo 4: ¿tengo el valor?

Capitulo 4: ¿tengo el valor?

Me pregunto algunas veces que hice para merecerme este emblema, es decir yo nunca me di cuenta de las situaciones que involucraran demostrar que si tenia el valor de un líder, aunque todos creían que si, púes en esos momentos no lo comprendía, esos sentimientos, ese calor que mi hermana me brindaba, era tanto, aun mas lo era todo, todo mi mundo en ese momento, cuando la abrazaba sentía que pasaba a otro lugar a uno en que siempre estaría cómodo ,por que no tendría el valor para revelarme y abrirme a ella, si, tal vez fue por que creí que la podría asustar, que va, yo sentía que ella me correspondía pero como todo buen adolescente ,yo me comporte así ,un estúpido, un imbécil que solo tiene en cuenta lo que piensan los demás y me olvido de conservar mi personalidad, que puedo decir ante eso, pues que mas, dicen que el mundo esta lleno de idiotas y yo desafortunadamente fui uno de ellos, un idiota que no tuvo el valor de decirle en esos momentos a la persona que mas amaba lo que sentía por ella pero no importa, mi historia no inicio ni acabo allí veamos que paso después de la tercera noche de dormir con mi angelical hermanita.

Adoraba escuchar y sentir su respiración en mi pecho, ver su rostro que sonreía en sus sueños deseando que yo fuera el motivo de aquella sonrisa que emocionaba mi corazón, hasta hace una noche yo deseaba decirle que quería ser su persona especial, pero no, el miedo e inseguridad me dominaron, aunque me consolaba poder estar a su lado todo el tiempo, que era eso, ¿yo el gran elegido del valor que siempre demostró no tenerle miedo a tantos peligros, estaba sintiendo miedo de declarármele a una mujer?, ante el pensamiento reí un poco con cuidado de no despertar a mi hermana que seguía en mis brazos, pero no lo podía negar si era verdad el miedo estaba dominándome, no se que decir a eso así que a mi defensa solo diré que no es fácil declarártele a tu hermana.

Con cuidado me retiré los dulces brazos que me rodeaban al tiempo que también le quitaba los brazos a mi Kari, por fortuna mi mente nublada por pensamientos amorosos y apasionantes me dieron el valor para acercarme de nuevo a ella y acariciar su rostro como en la mañana de ayer, no tardé en seguir besando sus mejillas y deleitando mi cuerpo que parecía que disfrutaba con cada acción que hacía, para mi mala suerte estaba aun en pijama ,y si, esa excitante escena hizo lo que debía hacer, provocando que mi cuerpo reaccionara a esto, ohh dios ya era la segunda vez que pasaba, no me daba aun la explicación al igual que no entendía por que disfrutaba tanto de lo que hacía, de esa manera mi actual estado me obligo a retirarme al baño para calmarme un poco y tratar de pensar en otras cosas.

Entre tantos pensamientos olvidaba que era lunes y tenia que arreglarme para ir a la escuela, rápidamente desayune y me aliste, una vez que concluí con todo me dirigí a ver el reloj y me di cuenta de lo tonto que fui. 6:30 marcaba ,pues ante esto solo pude sentarme una vez mas a reírme de mi mismo bueno había terminado con anticipación, Kari no despertaría asta dentro de una hora de manera que decidí descansar un rato mas, pero no me dirigía mi habitación ya había tenido suficiente y no quería mas de eso, fui a la ventana de la sala y pude apreciar esa hermosa vista de mi edificio, era una mañana tan bella, el cielo blanco y azulado que mostraba unos pequeños rayos de sol traían a mi mente recuerdos de mi niñez ,que hermoso era, de esta manera admire aquel panorama durante un rato sentado allí solo oyendo el ruido mañanero de la ciudad sonriente y respirando aquel aire puro de la madrugada, mi mente divagaba por muchas cosas al momento que pensaba en Kari trataba de evadir el tema pero mi corazón no me lo permitía, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y mas cuando técnicamente había aceptado que la amaba.

-Creo que amarla será un problema-pensé.

-¿Pero que?- me dije a mi mismo ahora si estaba reconociendo que me gustaba.

-Si creo que si-respondí de nuevo a mis pensamientos, si así era ,un momento corto pero decisivo, en el que descubrí que lo que sentía por Kari no era solo un amor de hermanos, no, yo había descubierto en ella algo que no había descubierto en nadie mas, un amor, un amor que se da incondicionalmente y que en momentos de dificultad, rabia o desesperación se muestra cada vez mas intenso, si eso era Kari para mi, la mujer que me hacia sentir mariposas dentro de mi, la mujer que me daba ese delicioso calor que adoraba sentir, la mujer que me prestaba su hombro cuando estaba triste la mujer que había robado mi corazón.

Pues que mas da, así lo acepté, de alguna manera el cielo de la mañana me recordaba su rostro que adoraba acariciar, creo que eso era lo que mas me gustaba de nuestra relación ,acariciar esas suaves y rojizas mejillas de mi hermana, para luego besarlas con ternura y pasión escondida, era realmente una sensación de placer para mi, y aunque no estaba seguro de si ella correspondía mis sentimientos sentía cierto sentimiento mutuo entre nosotros, por mi parte adoraba los abrazos de Kari creo que esos abrazos entre hermanos fueron los que me enamoraron, esos brazos tímidos y delgados alrededor de mi, eran tan tiernos y cálidos, ese delicioso calor que sentía cuando ella me abrazaba me alegraba de cualquier manera, era como sentir que un verdadero ángel que todo lo puede te abrazara y te diera aquella alegría que tiene como objetivo el ser humano, yo había encontrado esa alegría en una joven y linda chica que me enamoró y a pesar de que era mi hermana no podía negar que la veía como mas que eso. Aun recordando sus abrazos y aquel calor, instintivamente cerré mis ojos y sonriendo me rodeé a mi mismo con mis brazos, recordando aquellas resientes uniones entre mi Kari y yo.

Un rato después aun pensando en ella fui sorprendido por algo.

-¿Y como amaneciste hoy hermano?-dijo una voz que me asustó al principio pero luego me calmó sintiendo que esa persona me abrazaba por la espalda.

-Ah, eres tu, me has asustado-dije tomando su mano aun algo lastimada que acariciaba mi pecho.

-¿Y bueno como has dormido?-agregó besándome la mejilla.

-Jeje si muy bien, tu desayuno esta en la mesa ve.

-Claro-me respondió con su típica ternura.

-Ahh espera-dije tomándola del brazo.

-¿Que pasa?-

-¿Como están tus manos?-pregunté.

-Mucho mejor gracias a ti-dijo cerrando sus ojos y acariciando mi mejilla.

-Esto…bien entonces ve y desayuna o se te hará tarde.

Ella se dirigió a la cocina por lo que no pude evitar y la seguía, quería pasar todo mi tiempo con ella, mientras desayunaba la seguía admirando, de cualquier manera me parecía linda así que lo decidí era el momento perfecto.  
>Estaba decidido para decirle que la amaba, ya había pensado que iba a decirle algo como que me alegraba estar con ella, que adoraba sus abrazos ,que adoraba acariciarla y igualmente que ella estuviera en mis brazos, creo que eso podría convencerla si se lo decía de una manera especial, y pues bueno así tome aire para animar mi tembloroso cuerpo y me acerque a ella, pero… si así es la vida, al parecer no sabemos que tenemos asta que lo perdemos, en mi caso fue la oportunidad, la oportunidad de declarármele a la chica mas hermosa que conocía, pero fui decepcionado al momento que la tomaría del hombro para captar su atención cuando ella se levantó y me dijo.<p>

-Bien ya debo irme se me a hecho tarde hermano, te veré después, te quiero adiós-agredo besándome de nuevo la mejilla.

Ella salió rápidamente dejándome allí solo, pero que había pasado, estaba a tan solo unos segundos de abrir mi mente y corazón por ella, bueno tal vez si lo hubiese hecho así no hubiera pasado esta historia. Pero, aun así no pude evitar sentirme muy triste por eso.  
>Después de un rato decidí que ya era hora de irme, tomé mi maleta y Salí rápidamente.<p>

Durante las clases aun me mostraba algo infeliz e inseguro de mi situación, aun no lograba comprender a la perfección de que era lo que quería realmente, por mi cabeza solo pasaban aquellos recuerdos que ansiaba revivir con mi hermana y hasta pasar a un grado mayor, ¿que acabo de decir? ¿he dicho un grado mayor?, si, al parecer mi forma de expresarme es algo precisa, es verdad yo no solo deseaba tener un romance con Kari, quería que ella se entregara a mi y yo entregarme a ella pero quien diría que esa mentalidad me llevo a cometer el gran error que se verá mas adelante.

Tras las clases había llegado el momento mas esperado del día al fin la clase de fútbol había llegado en la ultima hora, el juego empezó normalmente y todo iba bien, bueno algo ese día el equipo contrario había marcado cuatro goles por suerte mi gran desempeño en los deportes combinado con la rudeza de mi gran amigo Yamato nos había permitido marcar el empate a tan solo dos minutos de terminar el juego.

-Oye Tai esto esta difícil así que llego la hora de tu técnica-dijo mi amigo.

-Si creo que si ¿recuerdas las posiciones?-respondí.

-Claro, ven vamos-

Se supone que el plan era que yo arrebatase el balón y lo llevara asta la mitad de cancha, cuando estuviera al otro lado lo lanzaría por encima de los demás y el lo atraparía para que los jugadores del equipo contrario estuvieran lo suficientemente alejados para darle tiempo y correr a la portería.

Y bueno quien lo diría funcionó asta cierto punto, ya había tomado el balón y me encontraba mi lado de la portería, cuando visualicé a Matt lance con todas mis fuerzas y precisión el balón y efectivamente el lo atrapé, no perdí ni un solo segundo y pude pasar rápidamente al otro lado para ayudar a Matt igualando su posición, por mi velocidad los demás estaban atrás de nosotros y el se dirigía a la portería era el gol perfecto ,al menos eso pensé asta que visualicé que un jugador del equipo contrario se acerco a Matt casi que igualando su posición y poniendo en riesgo la jugada, el, sin vacilar un solo segundo recurrió al plan B y con todas sus fuerzas me lanzo el balón a mi que me encontraba a su lado para que yo continuara con la jugada, en esos momentos vi que el balón se dirigía a mi y con prontitud lo intente a atrapar pero…

-Vamos Tai puedes hacerlo-escuche una voz muy conocida.  
>Desvié la mirada y allí estaba mi hermana, había venido después de sus clases a apoyarme, fue algo realmente gratificante, su apoyo significaba mucho para mí pero en este caso significó mi fracaso.<br>Casi de inmediato que me distraje sentí que el balón me golpeaba en la cara ya que no lo había atrapado por mi distracción, de esta manera el balón lo detuve con mi rostro cayendo al suelo por igual, el equipo contrario no perdió ni un segundo y aprovecho que yo y Matt estábamos bastante lejos y con mucha rapidez anotaron el quinto gol a tan solo veinte segundos de terminar el juego.

Enserio que mi decepción fue realmente grande, aparte de haber fallado a mi equipo quede en ridículo frente a mi hermana, me sentía peor que nada en ese momento, solo me quede allí observando como los demás me señalaban y como el equipo contrario celebraba su victoria.

-Hermano, hermano ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo mi pequeña que había bajado a verme.

-Pues si creo, ya te había dicho que no siempre se gana-respondí.

-Si pero han perdido por que yo te distraje, lo lamento-dijo abrazándome.

-Ya no es nada, solo es un juego tranquila-respondí acariciando su cabello y separándola de mi.

Casi de inmediato pasó lo que debía pasar Yamato estaba realmente furioso conmigo y vino a dejármelo mas claro.  
>-¿Pero estás loco?, ensayamos esa jugada muchas veces ¿que te pasó?-me cuestiono bruscamente levantándome de mi camisa.<p>

En ese momento el entrenador vio que pasaba y se dirigió hacia nosotros pero no a ayudarme precisamente.

-Señor Ishida ¿que significa eso? deje que yo me encargue-intervino el entrenador separando a Matt de mí.

-¡ESTAS LOCO!, ensayamos esa jugada muchas veces que te pasó-dijo tomando el lugar de Matt.

-Creo que ya se por que ustedes dos se llevan tan bien jeje- respondí burlándome del regaño.

-¿Que has dicho chico¿-respondió mi entrenador muy enfadado.

-No nada señor-me corregí.

-¿Que te ha pasado por la mente en ese momento?-

-Quise explicarme pero voltee a ver a Kari y vi que estaba muy triste por eso y no la quería seguir viendo así por lo que mentí.

-Yo… me… estaba distraído y ya, es todo-respondí.

-Esto te costara cien abdominales y cincuenta vueltas a la cancha después de clase.

-¿Qué? pero eso es injusto-replique.

-Tienen que ser cien vueltas mas-me amenazó.

-Ahh no así esta bien-

-Kari lo siento mi niña pero te debes ir a casa sola-

-Esta bien, hermano realmente lo lamento-

Yo me arrodillé quedando a su altura acariciando su cabello y rostro al tiempo de responderle.  
>-Ya esta bien, preferiría perder un juego contigo apoyándome, que ganar mil sin ti.<p>

Ella parece que la alegro mucho oír esto ya que vi que sonrió mucho y solo me beso en la mejilla retirándose rápidamente.

-Mi pequeña niña, te amo-casi de inmediato al decir eso recordé que le iba a decir pero ya era tarde una vez mas la había perdido.

-¿Qué? ohhh diablos otra vez no-

-Bien Taichi ya cálmate cuando llegues a casa la tendrás toda la noche para ti-

Con esté pensamiento me quede parado allí deseando que el tiempo volara, pero una vez mas fui interrumpido por mi entrenador.

-Oye tu no te veo haciendo lo que te dije-me regañó una vez mas.  
>Si que más da-respondí con enfado al tiempo que comenzaba con mi castigo.<p>

El tiempo se paso lentamente, enserio fue muy agotador cuando iba mi quinta vuelta a la cancha sentía que había dado 10 pero el afán y las ansias de estar con mi hermana me dieron la fuerza para seguir, mi castigo termino a las 4:00 Pm, una vez que terminé me apuré a buscar mis cosas y a correr a mi hogar, ya ansiaba estar al lado de ella, besarla y abrazarla para no soltarla nunca, tenerla solo para mi, acariciar su bello y delicado cuerpo y por fin liberar aquel amor que en mi estaba reprimido y gritando.

Corría bastante rápido y como ya había mencionado así es la vida y tuve otro retraso, por mi rapidez con la que iba no pude frenar al ver que alguien se había cruzado en mi camino, era un chico de largo cabello azul y una expresión muy seria, creo que me di cuenta quien era.

-Auch oye perdona es que tenia prisa y…-

-Vaya, valla que pequeño es este mundo miren a quien tenemos aquí.

Reconocí ese tono depresivo pero al tiempo alegre.

-Vaya cuanto tiempo sin verte… Ichijoji-

-Lo mismo digo pero no creí que tuvieras tantas ansias por reencontrarnos.

-SI creo que si-dije sonriendo.

-¿Y adonde vas con tanta prisa?-

-Pues digamos que tengo que ver a Kari de urgencia-

-Así que era verdad-agrego el chico.

-¿Que, de que hablas?-respondí extrañado.

-Que tú y kari si están llevándose muy bien, ella solo habla de ti y de ella todo el día en la escuela-

-Enserio… jaja que raro verdad-respondí sonrojado.

-Oye y ¿como lo sabes? si mal no recuerdo tu no estudias en su misma escuela.

-Te has perdido de mucho hace tiempo que decidí transferirme, amigo-

-Pues me alegro, bueno ahora si me disculpas debo irme tengo prisa-

-Si y oye disfrútalo-

-¿Disfrutar que?-

-Pues la unión que tienes con tu hermana, hazme caso es mejor que lo hagas ahora que la tienes por que no sabes que pasara después, si algo te la pudiera quitar de tu lado-

-Si es verdad algo…o alguien… eres muy sabio chico-

-Te lo dice alguien que sabe que es el no poder decirle a tu hermano cuanto lo amas-respondió el bajando la cabeza obviamente recordando a su hermano.

-Si lo sé, gracias ken me has ayudado-

De esa forma me apuré a llegar a mi casa, corrí demasiado rápido y casi de inmediato estaba allí, al entrar noté que ella no estaba.

Estaba desesperado por verla, la encontré, pero realmente hubiera deseado no hacerlo, porque escuché su voz que venía de la habitación, mi emoción fue grande, ya sabía que estaba solo con ella y era mi oportunidad ya no habrían interrupciones, bueno eso pensé hasta que entre a nuestra habitación y vi la peor escena que mis ojos pudieron experimentar.

-Kari yo…-dije abriendo la puerta y sorprendiéndome con lo que encontré.

Eran kari y Tk sentados en su cama los dos unidos en un beso, casi de inmediato sentí que mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos solo dejando mi alma destrozada y desgarrada mas que nunca.

-Lo... lamento-dije sorprendido y con un profundo dolor interno.

-Hermano yo no te esperaba ahora-

-Yo igual Tai lamento que vieras esto-dijo la persona que realmente deseaba romperle la cara.

-Ahhh descuiden yo los dejare solos-

De esa manera Salí de mi cuarto dejando a mi Kari y al imbécil que me la había robado solos, la rabia, la depresión y los celos llegaron a mi corazón remplazando todo ese amor que hasta hace poco tenía, ¿que deparaba mi destino ahora?, no lo sabía, nunca imagine que seria como es ahora pero si lo dijera me adelantaría solo diré que a partir de ese momento, empezaría a cometer el peor y mas grande error de mi vida.


	5. Capitulo 5: ¿Que te a pasado?

Capitulo 5: ¿Que te a pasado?

Tal vez algunos piensen mal de mi, si es verdad que estaba besando a TK cuando mi hermano llegó, quien diría que un beso tan pequeño seria el causante del profundo dolor que vendría después, pero ese día pasaron muchas cosas, creo que todo empezó en la escuela, después de clases me moría por ver a mi Tai, pero muy bien sabía que el no estaría en casa cuando llegara, por lo que desidia ir a esperarlo a su escuela.

Emprendí mi camino y al llegar noté que el se encontraba en la cancha de su escuela jugando un partido -¿por que no ir animarlo?-pensé alegre.

Y allí estaba el chico que era mi desesperación jugando, me encantaba verlo así, se veía tan fuerte como todo un hombre, tuve la intención de apoyarlo pero cometí un gran error, desde las gradas le grite

-Vamos Tai puedes hacerlo-

Creo que me comporté no muy de acuerdo a mi personalidad, siempre era muy calmada y esta vez no se por que Tai me hacia ser tan entusiasta, bueno pero el punto era que mi animó hizo todo lo contrario de lo que quería, por lo que dije Tai se distrajo, el balón le pegó en su cara y el equipo contrario ganó el juego, realmente me sentí peor que nunca, mi única intención era apoyarlo y termine arruinándolo todo, No soy la primera persona que perjudica con intenciones de ayudar, sin embargo sentí la necesidad de disculparme así que baje a la cancha para ayudara mi hermano que aun seguía tirado en el suelo, de extraña manera parecía estar muy calmado cuando me disculpé, me acarició el rostro y estaba muy sonriente, parecía mas bien feliz de verme, eso me alegró mucho, sentir que no estaba enojado conmigo después de que había arruinado su juego, bueno parecía que solo estábamos el y yo asta que su amigo Matt y su entrenador lo regañaron por haberse distraído, Tai quiso explicarse pero envés de eso mintió encubriéndome, eso me pareció muy tierno de su parte el mentía y daba la cara por mi.

Desafortunadamente su entrenador lo castigó dejándolo después de clases por lo que tuve que volver a casa sola, El insistió en que me fuera a casa y así lo hice, de camino allá quien diría a quien me encontraría, a pocas calles ya sentía que alguien me llamaba, reconocía esa voz perfectamente, intenté evadirlo pero sus gritos lo evitaron.

Kari, Kari-seguía gritándome Tk.

-Si ya te escuché-respondí volteando a mirarlo.

-¿Te vas a casa?-me preguntó.

-Si, si quieres me acompañas-le propuse.

-Si claro-

De camino a casa en compañía de mi buen amigo, aunque ya había mencionado que yo no deseaba algo con Tk, aun así no podía negar que su compañía era algo realmente reconfortante, tal vez una compañía casi tan buena como la que compartía con Tai, ese era el vinculo que yo compartía con Takeru, por que a pesar de todo el siempre estaba conmigo no podía negarme a estar con el al igual que mi hermano.

Un rato después llegamos a mi casa e invité a Tk a pasar, nos sentamos en mi cama y comenzamos a charlar un rato hasta que el mencionó cierto tema.

-¿Y aun tienes planes con Tai?- me preguntó.

-¿Por qué crees que tengo planes con el?-devolví la pregunta nerviosa.

-Es que últimamente te la pasas hablando solo de ustedes dos-

-Pues bueno, la verdad es que si nos hemos divertido estos días.

-¿Eso significa que si tienes planes?-volvió a preguntarme.

-No, no para nada-dije tratando de ocultarme.

-Bueno entonces ¿Te gustaría salir?-dijo con dificultad.

-Pues no lo sé-dudé mi respuesta, aunque en esos días sentía que Tai lo era todo para mi, no podía negar que sentía cierta atracción por Tk.

De esta manera en ese segundo tuve que decidir entre mi hermano y mi mejor amigo, realmente sentía que era mucha presión, ¿por que una niña de mi edad tendría que tomar esas decisiones?, bueno en fin creo que tomé la decisión equivocada, yo sentía que amaba mas que a nada a mi hermano pero no tenia claro lo que sentía por el así que decidí que el pasar mas de ese tiempo tan estrecho con el me llevaría a hacer algo malo, lo vi claro debía dejar esos pensamientos que sentía por mi Tai y creí que la mejor forma de hacerlo seria distanciándonos un poco.

-Kari… tu y yo siempre hemos estado muy unidos, y sé perfectamente lo que siento por ti… tu de verdad me gustas sabes- dijo el un poco apenado

-Creo…que si-respondí desalentada pero sonriente por su declaración.

-¿Enserio? gracias te prometo que no te arrepentirás de eso-dijo mi acompañante tomándome la mano.

Esto causó un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas, sentía que no debía apresurarme tanto con Tk pero cuando me miraba fijamente sonriéndome, no conseguía desviarme de esos ojos azules tan lindos que tenia ese rubio era realmente algo hipnótico para alguien como yo, con este pensamiento le correspondí también colocando mis manos sobre las suyas apretándolas un poco, las palabras entre nosotros habían quedado fuera, solo estábamos mirándonos fijamente, hasta que el cerró sus ojos y se acerco un poco a mi.  
>Sentía la necesidad de retirarme, pero recordé por que había hecho esto, ya le había dicho que si, no había mas opción que corresponderle a mi Tk, de esta forma sucedió, el y yo nos unimos en un beso, uno que sentía que me gustaba pero al mismo tiempo me quemaba por dentro sintiendo que no lo quería del todo.<p>

Al parecer la vida conspiró contra mi ese día y justo en ese momento sentí que alguien abría la puerta… si era el.

-Lo lamento-dijo muy sorprendido mi hermano al vernos así.

-Hermano yo no te esperaba ahora-dije con todo el dolor y tristeza guardados en mi alma.

-Yo igual Tai lamento que vieras esto-agrego Tk.

-Descuiden…. Yo… mejor los dejare solos-dijo cerrando la puerta.

Traté de levantarme para hablar con el pero Tk me detuvo del brazo.

-¿Que haces?- le cuestioné.

-Eso te pregunto yo a ti-dijo algo extrañado.

-Pues solo quiero hablar con el-respondí.

-¿Por qué, acaso le debes alguna explicación o algo?-

Ante esta pregunta reaccioné, el y todos estaban sospechando de algo sobre Tai y yo así que no podía seguir siendo tan aparente.

-No nada-repliqué mi anterior afirmación.

-Y bueno entonces ¿quieres un poco mas?-dijo acercándose a mí.

-Tal vez mañana-dije besando su mejilla.

-Ahh… bueno entonces vendré por ti el fin de semana, y gracias pur hacerme tan feliz Kari-dijo retirándose.

En cuanto Tk salió de mi cuarto escuché que Tai le había hablado y su tono de voz se levantó un poco, Tai le gritaba- Eso lo veré yo mismo te queda claro.

Me pregunto que pudo significar, que le habrá dicho Tk a el para que se molestara de ese modo, yo no quise meterme en esa discusión por lo que esperé a que Takeru saliera para hablar con Tai.

En cuanto el salió no perdí ni un solo segundo y me dirigí a la sala donde vi que mi hermano estaba sentado en la mesa con su cabeza baja como si estuviera deprimido por algo.

-¿Y bueno que tal estuvo?-me preguntó notando que estaba allí-

-¿De que hablas hermano?-

-Pues tu y Tk, ¿que tal estuvo eso?-

El levanté la cabeza dándome la espalda diciéndome-Pero tranquila, si no quieres no respondas-dijo con un tono deprimido, yo intenté que el cambiara su actitud abrazándolo por la espalda y diciéndole.

-Que ¿estás celoso?- mencioné en tono de broma intentando hacer que el se sintiera mejor, al principio parresia que quiso corresponderme por que me tomó una mano que estaba acariciando su pecho e intento hablarme.

-Pues…es que…-intentó hablar pero se levantó bruscamente de su asiento.

-¿Por qué, eh?, ¿por que habría de estar celoso de lo que tu y el hagan o dejen de hacer?-me preguntó muy enojado a lo que yo me asusté un poco.

-Pero…-hablé a mi defensa pero me interrumpió gritándome de nuevo.

-¡Pero nada!, déjame en paz por que mejor no te vas a verlo de nuevo.

-Pero si yo solo estaba…-

-Ya se que estabas haciendo y la verdad no me importa, adiós-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Pero a donde vas?-dije triste y preocupada.

-A donde tu no estés-dijo azotando la puerta.

Después de eso la verdad no supe que pensar, era muy raro pero al mismo tiempo triste para mi, no lograba comprender que le había pasado a mi hermano, yo entendía que el me cuidaba y no le emocionaba mucho la idea que saliera con alguien pero tampoco tenia razón para enojarse así, aunque al parecer si tenia una buena razón por la manera en que actuó, de otra forma no me dejaba de preguntar por que habría estado así , parecía que le molestó mucho ese beso entre Tk y yo.

De inmediato mi corazón se llenó de tristeza y comencé a lagrimar, no lo lograba comprender y no estaba segura si quería hacerlo, realmente odiaba ver a mi hermano así y peor era el sentir que fue por mi culpa, de alguna manera solo deseaba que el regresara , no quería verlo enojado ni gritándome, era un gran dolor en mi corazón que lo hiciera, yo solo deseaba poder volver a abrazarlo y pedirle perdón, aunque no tuviera un motivo sentía que debía hacerlo.  
>Pero que mas podía hacer, en esos días yo lo había estado deseando de una mala manera y de cualquier forma estaba mal, ese placer que sentía en sus brazos y en sus caricias, el sentir que su boca me tocara era realmente algo que me encantaba sentir y que al parecer a el también, eso pensé.<br>Entonces tal vez si lo sedujera….- no pude terminar ese pensamiento, que demonios había pensado, quería atraer a mi hermano con mi cuerpo, no…no podía hacerlo… o tal vez si creo que si…  
>De todas maneras lo veía como algo malo aunque tenia la casi seguridad que el no me rechazaría en esas circunstancias, yo había aceptado la propuesta de Tk no solo por que el me interesaba de alguna manera, sino por que también deseaba dejar esos pensamientos que le tenia a mi hermano escondidos.<p>

Un rato después de tanto pensar entre mi tristeza, sequé mis lagrimas y me dispuse a hacer lo mismo que mi hermano y Salí un rato a pasear.  
>El frio de la ciudad era muy intenso combinado con el frio que invadía mi corazón, durante todo mi recorrido no podía dejar de pensar en el y cada vez que lo hacia mis ojos se humedecían, tan solo deseaba revivir esos momentos de calor y afecto que hasta hace poco compartíamos, tener sus manos en mi rostro y que el estuviese en mis brazos, era un deseó pecaminoso pero no imposible, y ahora que había descubierto que no podía vivir sin el era mucho mas intenso el dolor, después de un largo paseo por la ciudad noté que eran las 8:00, ya se me había hecho muy tarde debía regresar si el llegaba y no me encontraba se preocuparía, bueno un poco ya que no estaba de muy buen humor conmigo, de todas formas me apuré a volver a casa.<p>

No me sorprendí mucho con lo que vi al llegar.

-H-hola-dije muy tímida viendo a mi hermano sentado en la sala, como si me hubiese estado esperando.

Traté de decir algo pero no pude al ver que el se levantaba y se dirigía a mi.

¿Donde estabas?-me preguntó de nuevo muy enojado.

-Yo…estaba….-no podía decir nada sus regaños me asustaban mucho.

-Estabas con el ¿Verdad?-volvió a gritarme esta vez levantando su mano en señal que me golpearía.

Ante esto solo me aterroricé y cerré mis ojos diciendo entre mis lágrimas que brotaban fuertemente.

-No…lo juro hermano, solo estaba dando un paseo-dije entre mis lagrimas y parece que funcionó, ya que sentí que el si me había tocado el rostro pero de una manera suave dándome aquellas carisias que adoraba.

-Kari yo no….-dijo muy triste viendo mis lagrimas.

El me abrazó con mucha fuerza al tiempo que me decía-Perdóname hermanita lo lamento enserio-dijo separándose de mi de nuevo.

-Tranquilo, sé que te preocupé, discúlpame tu a mi-

-Ahh, si como sea-dijo volviendo a entristecerse.

-Me voy a dormir, tu cena esta en la mesa, buenas noches-dijo retirándose de mi presencia.

Después de eso no supe que sentir, intentó golpearme pero me acarició, volví a sentir que las lagrimas recorrían mi rostro, estaba segura que esa noche no dormiríamos juntos, no sabía que pensar tan solo me quedaba esperar un mejor mañana.


	6. Capitulo 6: Comienzan los problemas

He tenido que modificarlo mucho y dudo que mejore algo, solo publico por que no me gusta dejar historias incompletas.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6: Comienzan los problemas.<p>

Apuesto a que muchos en mi lugar habrían hecho lo mismo, el sentirse atraída por tu hermano era algo realmente inusual y desafortunadamente, algo que estaba empezando a asimilar como un sentimiento verdadero, a pesar de eso aun me quedaba conciencia para distinguir lo malo de lo bueno y estoy segura que no eran para nada buenas mis intenciones con Tai, aun así no podía dejar de verlo en los días que salía con Tk, bueno sin adelantarme, diré que el día después de que Tai nos descubrió el era un bipolar, se notaba un poco mas calmado pero enojado a veces, se veía paciente pero podía llegar a gritarme ,tan serio, parecía que yo ya no le importaba mas.

De alguna forma conseguí pensar que estaba feliz, yo salía con un muy buen chico que era Tk, aunque sintiese algo por mi hermano el no dejaba de ser tan importante en mi vida, siempre era tan amable y tan atento conmigo, creo que mas bien yo intentaba desahogar el profundo amor que le tenia a mi hermano en Tk, pero de esto no me di cuenta hasta mucho después de que llego el momento que el y yo liberáramos ese amor que nos teníamos, lamentablemente la noche anterior no había dormido con Tai, al despertarme el se tornaba muy silencioso, ya no me hablaba ni me bromeaba como antes, solo lo veía allí sentado haciendo sus cosas actuando como si yo no estuviera allí.

-Y ¿Que harás hoy?-pregunté.

-Nada en especial-respondió desanimado.

-¿Entonces quieres salir?-

Tai se levantó y dándome la espalda me respondió- La verdad es que hoy no, lo lamento-dijo retirándose.

Creo que simplemente pensé que me decía la verdad, tal vez si tenia muchas cosas que hacer, pero no era así, el solo estaba tratando de evitarme, sin importar eso no me impediría tratar de seguir con esa relación que tanto quería, de esta manera me alisté y me dirigí a la escuela, cuando me despedí traté de darle un beso en la mejilla pero lo esquivó y simplemente me acarició el cabello y muy desalentado me dijo -Adiós-

Sentí que quedaba incompleta ya que el me complementaba, no podía creer que después de esos momentos tan maravillosos que habíamos compartido ahora actuara como si no fuera nadie para el, realmente me sentí muy triste y aquellas lagrimas que ya eran una costumbre verlas en mis ojos y mejillas estaban allí de nuevo, expresando el profundo dolor en el corazón que sentía por mi hermano.

De camino a la escuela sequé mis lagrimas y traté de parecer lo mas calmada posible, pero a pesar de eso no lo pude ocultar por mucho tiempo, a la hora de el almuerzo yo no podía esconder mi semblante algo deprimido y pensativo y tanto mis amigos como mi Tk lo notaron.

-¿Te sucede algo Kari?-me preguntó Tk.

-No, para nada-

-Pues la verdad es que no te ves igual cómo dices-

-¡No me pasa nada!, ¡estoy bien!-respondí algo alterada.

-¿Lo ves? ahora me levantas la voz y ni siquiera se que tienes-respondió levantándose de la mesa.

Todos nuestros amigos se quedaron atónitos con la reacción de Tk, por lo que Yolei me llamo la atención y me dijo-Ve con el tonta-

Yo no pensé esto dos veces y me dirigí a perseguir a aquel chico que era tan importante para mi.

-Tk, Tk vuelve por favor-gritaba preocupada.  
>-Solo déjame, háblame cuando estés mas calmada-dijo algo enojado.<br>Lo tomé del hombro y le di la vuelta volviendo a mostrar aquellas lágrimas mías que parecieron cautivar a mi actual novio, me acarició secándome las lagrimas al tiempo que me decía-¿Tengo que saber que te sucede para ayudarte?-yo no sabía que responder así que solo me arrojé a sus brazos.

-No lo sé, no sé que me sucede –dije entre lagrimas al tiempo que el acariciaba mi cabello y susurraba en mi oído.

-Ya por favor, solo dime que te pasa Kari-

-Ya te lo dije no lo sé, pero por favor perdóname-

-No, tu perdóname a mi, fui un tonto al actuar así -

-Pero no es por eso que lloro-

-¿Y entonces por qué?-volvió a preguntar.

Yo no podía responder, tenia mi cabeza en su pecho tratando de encontrar el consuelo que buscaba, Tk levantó mi cabeza obligándome a mirarlo.  
>-Confía en mí- insistió.<p>

Realmente deseaba decirle que mis únicos pensamientos eran correr a los brazos de mi hermano y nunca soltarlo, ya no seguir tratando de fingir un sentimiento que no pasaría de la gran y profunda amistad que teníamos, pero aparte de que no tenia el valor de decirle a nadie de esto, tampoco deseaba tal vez por confesarme perder a esa persona que era tan importante para mi.

-Solo…olvidemos esto si-dije tratando de cambiar mi semblante.

-Ahh, está bien, como tu quieras-suspiró al tiempo que me besaba, por naturaleza tuve que corresponder ,extrañamente el beso tenia su propia esencia, era raro, al tiempo que me sabia a alegría, una alegría que consolaba también sentía el sabor de la mentira y el engaño que solo me torturaba a mi.

El día seguía muy lentamente y para mi peor, en verdad deseaba llegar donde mi hermano para que al menos me tratara como lo que soy, deseaba sentir de nuevo sus caricias y llorar en su regazo para volver a sentir ese calor que me hacia tanta falta.

Después de clases me dirigí rápidamente a casa, al abrir la puerta me encontré con una casa muy bien arreglada, mi querido hermano ya había hecho sus deberes por lo que decidí esperarlo sentada allí en la sala, aguardando a que cruzara esa puerta para poder por fin intentar estar en sus brazos y el en los míos.

Al parecer aguardé mucho, estaba sentada desde hace mas de dos horas y el no llegaba ¿Que pasaría? tal vez no quería ni siquiera verme, o quizás solo se retrasó.  
>No supe que pensar, bueno eso hasta que lo vi entrar y me sacara de mi trance, yo no perdí ni un momento y al ver apenas su figura entrando mientras reía un poco me apuré a ir donde el.<p>

-Hermano hola-dije abrazándolo con mis ojos cerrados y mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Ka…Kari si, hola.-dijo como si tuviera miedo de verme, bueno no miedo solo vergüenza.

-Vaya parece que ustedes se llevan muy bien ¿verdad?-dijo esa voz que hace mucho no escuchaba pero si la reconocía, la miré para comprobar que era ella, la persona que acompañaba Tai.

-Ahh, si… eso creo-dije apenada pero mas que todo sentía tristeza de ver quien había acompañado a mi hermano, si era aquella chica que siempre fue mi amiga en todo momento pero que a partir de allí no la vería como eso, era Sora.

-Lamento si interferí en algo-dijo ella apenada.

-No…para nada es que…-tartamudeaba sin poder hablar

-Descuida Sora solo es que Kari esta algo emocionada por que empezó a salir con Tk por eso es que está feliz todo el tiempo-dijo ablando por mi-¿Verdad Kari?-me cuestiono vagamente.

-Si, es eso-respondí algo desalentada.

-Pues bien creo que será mejor que los deje solos-dije conteniendo mis lágrimas.

-Espera no tienes que irte-dijo Sora.

-No es que… debo ir a ver a Tk…-mentí.

Al tiempo que dije esto vi como Tai bajaba la mirada algo enojado y apretaba sus puños, no lo entendía pero no hice caso.

-Me da igual, solo no te tardes-dijo con un tono serio y enojado al tiempo.

-De acuerdo-dije retirándome de su presencia.

De este modo volví a salir, sentía que necesitaba estar sola para descargar mi tristeza pero me equivocaba, aun así no podía dejar de pensar en el, sentía que me había remplazado por Sora, el pensar en ellos desgarraba mi corazón y lo hacia arder en celos ¿Por qué tenia que sentir eso? enserio deseaba volver a sentir esa unión que teníamos hace poco y no esa distancia que me tenia tan triste y celosa.  
>Después de caminar un rato por las calles decidí sentarme en una banca del parque, de nuevo se me había hecho tarde, tenía ganas de ir a ver a Tk pero muy bien sabía que el no entendería esto, además de que podría perder su amistad la cual valoro tanto.<p>

Luego de calmarme un poco había anochecido, no tenia ganas de volver a casa, posiblemente el me regañaría de nuevo y realmente no lo soportaría, pero no tenia opción debía irme antes de que se hiciera mas tarde.  
>Al llegar a casa me dispuse a entrar preparada para escuchar el regaño de mi hermano, pero no fue así, no entré en ese momento ya que escuchaba como mi hermano gritaba allí dentro.<p>

– "pues sino lo sabes tu, yo menos idiota"- le gritaba a alguien que desconocía, quise entrar pero fui interrumpida de nuevo.

-"Pues yo soy su hermano y decidiré lo que sea mejor para ella entendiste"-escuché que habló muy fuerte.  
>-"¿Y crees que te tengo miedo?, mejor cuida lo que dices si no quieres terminar mal"- decía mientras colgaba el teléfono, alcancé a oír perfectamente que lo había arrojado.<p>

Acto seguido de esto me apresuré a entrar donde el pero no para tener el recibimiento que quería.

-¿Y tú donde te habías metido?-me preguntó con ese tono tan rudo otra vez.  
>-Te dije que saldría un rato-respondí algo tímida.<p>

-Sabes no me interesa que salgas, me interesa que me mientas. No estabas con Tk ¿Verdad?-

-¿Pero y tu como lo sabes?-dije evadiendo la pregunta.

-Porque acabo de hablar con el-

-Espera. ¿Era a el quien le gritabas así por teléfono?-devolví el interrogante.

El desvió la mirada -Pues…eso no te importa y sabes algo, estás castigada-replicó mas molesto.  
>-Pero… ¿Por qué?-<p>

-Por ser una mentirosa, y tampoco puedes ver a Tk, ni aquí ni en su casa ¿Entendiste?-agregó aun enojado.  
>No sabía que tenía, pero el miedo bloqueaba todas mis emociones, y que aunque Tai solo era mi hermano debía obedecerle.<p>

- Si -dije bajando la vista y aguantando la tristeza  
>El me miró un poco arrepentido –Mira, lamento si te grité pero…-<p>

-Descuida, yo sé por qué lo haces-interrumpí lo que parecía una disculpa, pero ya era tarde no quería verlo ahora, aunque lo amaba mas que a un hermano había herido mi corazón, no podía estar con el ahora.

Me retiré a mi cuarto donde me encerré, obviamente lloré pero esta vez estaba tan cansada que solo me recosté y comencé a lagrimar.

¿Por qué tenia que ser así? ¿Y por qué justo cuando lo necesitaba mas que nunca el debía hacerme eso?

Pensé ya no atormentarme mas, que ya había llorado lo suficiente, decidí levantarme y lavar mi rostro haciendo parecer que nada había pasado.

La noche pasó normalmente, no nos hablamos mucho, el había decidido evadirme, yo tampoco sufriría mas por eso, así como acepté el castigo aceptaría su forma de actuar, en la mañana todo fue igual, pero ni siquiera nos mirábamos a la cara, no le presté atención hasta cuando terminé de desayunar y levantándome le dije-Ya me voy Tai, te veo después-mencioné aun desanimada.

-Está bien y recuerda que estás castigada ¿De acuerdo?-recordó mi castigo.

-Si pero hoy debo quedarme porque habrá practica de ballet con las demás, ¿puedo hacerlo?-le pedí permiso.

-Si claro pero solo a eso, después vienes a casa ¿Entiendes?-

-Claro, adiós-

Durante el día aun no desviaba mis pensamientos de aquella cuestión que me atormentaba y aunque ya no lloraba mas por eso, no podía dejar de sentir culpa y miedo, miedo de que pudiera pasar con la persona que mas amo y con mi mejor amigo ahora mi novio, entre mis pensamientos algo me sorprendió.

-Kari,Kari oye…-

-Ahh …Tk eres tu ¿Que decías?-

-¿En que piensas? has estado distraída y con una cara muy desanimada todo el día-

-Ahh ahora no Tk, estoy cansada y con dolor de cabeza-le repliqué.

-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que Tai te ha hecho algo?-preguntó preocupado.

-Oye, ¿De donde sacas esas ideas?-

-Dime la verdad ¿Tai te ha hecho algo Kari?-

-Ahh, la verdad es que si-suspiré.

-¿Pero dime qué?- dijo algo agresivo.

-Si piensas que me ha golpeado tranquilo. no lo ha hecho…hasta ahora-dije recordando la noche pasada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso acaso lo ha intentado?-

-Bueno una vez, pero no lo hizo, el es mi hermano solo quiere lo mejor para mi-

-No, el solo quiere separarnos, pero yo me encargare de eso-dijo muy enojado.

-No digas locuras-estaba asustada por su afirmación - Además ahora que me ha prohibido verte será peor-dije mencionando algo que realmente nunca debí decir, la verdad no sé por que lo mencioné, solo creo que se me escapó como a todos algunas veces.

-¿Que acaso te prohibió verme?-

-Bueno….-

-No hables mas, solo tenía que escuchar eso - agregó poniendo una expresión muy agresiva cosa que no era muy vista en el.

-Tk ¿que piensas hacer?-

-Lo necesario, eso pienso hacer-dijo retirándose aun enojado y sabía que no tenia buenas intenciones.

No tenia ánimos para preocuparme por eso hasta poder hablar con el, cosa que también fue un grave error, realmente tuve que haber hablado con el en ese momento y evitar la gran disputa que vendría después, durante el resto del día no lo vi de nuevo, parecía que se había ido de la escuela, al final de las clases fui al gimnasio para reunirme con todas mis amigas, esperamos por un buen rato hasta que avisaron que la practica se había cancelado, por un lado mejor, así cuando Tai llegara no tendría excusa para reprenderme de nuevo.

Al llegar a casa tuve una horrible experiencia, fue realmente espantoso, algo que nunca olvidare, de nuevo pude escuchar a mi hermano pero esta vez parecía que organizaba la casa, escuché mejor y no, no era así, sonaba como si golpeara las cosas y escuchaba que mencionaba unas cuantas palabras que no completaba ya que era interrumpido siempre por algo.  
>Rápidamente entré y la escena que tenia ante mis ojos me asustó mucho, eran Tk y mi hermano tirados en el suelo y dándose golpes, uno por parte del otro con sus rostros rojos y un semblante que demostraba cansancio debido a un poco de sudor que corría por sus frentes, con la casa bastante desordenada y algunas cosas rotas debido a esa pelea.<p>

No perdí ni un solo segundo y fui a retirar a mi hermano que estaba sobre Tk, sabía que si no lo hacía terminaría peor, con lágrimas en los ojos abracé a mi hermano para evitar que siguiera con su pelea.

-Kari no te metas en esto-dijo mi hermano muy enojado.

-Así es Kari mejor apártate-agregó Tk que se levantaba del suelo.

Tai con mucha agresividad me arrojo a un lado tirándome al suelo como si solo me considerara un estorbo, un estorbo que impedía su pelea, de esta forma el volvió a golpear a Tk en el rostro arrojándolo otra vez al suelo, era realmente espantoso no entendía por que hacia eso, la imagen que veía de mi hermano pateando en el suelo a Tk era aterradora, escuchando como el gritaba por el dolor y se cubría el rostro.

-¡Tai!-grité realmente desesperada a lo que el tuvo que mirarme.

Corrí y abracé a Tk que aun estaba en el piso retorciéndose del dolor que los golpes.

-Hermano, si aun te queda un poco de amor por mi…. Por favor detente ya-dije realmente triste.

El me miro con unos ojos que demostraban rabia, celos y una maldad incomparable dentro de el.

-Voy a irme por un rato y si el está aun aquí cuando regrese… ¡ya veras! ¿Entendiste?-grito muy enojado.

-Si, claro-respondí atemorizada.

-Y que no se te ocurra irte-

Tai salió de la casa azotando la puerta, de inmediato llevé a Tk a mi cuarto donde le puse hielo en su rostro y en los moretones que Tai le había dejado, obviamente Tk no había podido con mi hermano, no sé en que pensaba debió haberse retirado de inmediato, tal vez su amor por mi fue mas grande que el temor, era una pena que yo no lo correspondiera.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-pregunte con nostalgia.

-Porque te amo, el solo interfiere entre nosotros-dijo realmente adolorido.

Al escuchar esto sentí mucha Confusión y, el amor no justificaba nada de eso.

-Idiota-dije al tiempo que le pegaba una cachetada en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-

-El que me quieras no te da derecho a esto-

-Pero ¿Acaso no ves como he terminado?-dijo haciéndome notar su estado.

-Bueno, eso ya lo noté, ¿pero quieres decirme por que se estaban peleando?-le cuestioné.

-Por qué el no quiere que tu y yo estemos juntos, ¿No lo entiendes?-dijo muy seguro.

Esto me llenó de rabia, no soportaba la idea de que las dos personas que mas quería pelearan por mi, no quería ser la causante de eso, yo solo quería que todos estuviéramos bien, pero creo que en el fondo sabía que no se podría.

-Cállate-le dije enojada - No te atrevas a acusar a Tai de eso, el es mi hermano y quiere lo mejor para mi-le repliqué de nuevo.

Tk solo me miró enojado y negando con la cabeza- No puedo creerlo, mejor me largo-dijo retirándose.

Sabía que Tk en parte tenia razón, Tai parecía que no le agradaba para nada nuestra relación, infortunadamente yo lo entendía pero que podía hacer yo, seguro el saldría con Sora y yo debía corregir mi error con Tk, sabía que era un amor prohibido y no lo podría tener por mas que quisiera.

* * *

><p>Ok ok, tratare de terminar el próximo cap pronto, de lo que estoy seguro es que no abandonare este fic y el final no pasara de este diciembre.<p> 


	7. Capitulo 7: la gran revelación

Capitulo 7: la gran revelación.

Se podría decir que yo fui el abusivo, si, creo que si, a pesar de eso siento que me dio alegría haberlo hecho, sé que no estuvo bien pero al igual que muchas cosas en la vida lo que se siente bien está mal, y lo que se siente mal también lo debe de estar, para mi en esos momentos no había forma de sentirme bien, al menos hasta que desahogue mi rabia, por desgracia Takeru fue quien pagó por eso, aun peor, era con quien quería descargar mi rabia, estaba tan enojado que sentía que el primero que me molestara seria quien pagaría por eso, quien diría que el que lo hizo fue quien causaba mi enojo, con todo esto no puedo negar que aunque Tk para mi no fue un reto como su hermano si tenia la suficiente fuerza para defenderse, logró lastimarme el rostro también, pero eso es otro tema.

Mi enojo con Tk venía desde que los vi a el y a Kari juntos, después de el día que el salió con ella de inmediato le dije.

-Mejor cuida lo que haces Takeru - traté de intimidarlo.

-¿De que hablas? - respondió extrañado.

-De que si haces algo malo, te las verás conmigo - dije aun con mi enojo.

-Ja, parece que alguien está celoso ¿Verdad Taichi? - respondió tratando de hacerme enojar.

-Solo no te pases y ya - dije llevándolo a la puerta.

-Descuida, la tratare bien - dijo burlándose de mi.

-Eso lo veré yo mismo - respondí cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Después de eso yo salí por un rato y Kari hizo lo mismo pero fue peor, aun recordaba lo que estuve apunto de hacer, enserio no podía creer que golpearía a Kari, si ella salía con Tk tenia todo su derecho, ¿Quien era yo además de su hermano para hacerle eso?, yo no era nadie como para hacer algo semejante, estos pensamientos retorcían mi mente y la atormentaban.

Venía de la escuela con alguien que me acompañaba, si era Sora, aunque yo sentía antes que la quería tanto que hasta rompí nuestra foto juntos cuando ella me rechazó, no significaba que aun no tuviéramos una pequeña amistad - ¿Y qué tal has estado?- pregunto ella notando mi mirada.

-Supongo que bien-respondí inútilmente ocultando mi pensamiento.

-No te ves así, ¿Es por lo que yo te dije?-menciono refiriéndose a que me había rechazado.

-No, no es nada de eso-afirmé.

-¿Estás seguro, y entonces qué pasa?

Sabía muy bien que no le podía decir la verdad así que oculté mis sentimientos respondiéndole-Es que… Hay alguien mas-dije disimulando.

-Ahh, vaya me alegro ¿Y quién es?-dijo sorprendida.

-Tú no la conoces, es menor que yo- respondí aun disimulando.

-¿Y como van las cosas?-

-La verdad es que he hecho algo que no me va a perdonar-

-¿Qué cosa tan mala has hecho?-

-Pues…digamos que la he asustado-

Ella me tomó de la mano y me dijo - Estoy segura que sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, no es nada que un "Lo lamento" no pueda resolver-

Estas palabras me dieron mas confianza en mi, tal vez ella tenia razón, quizás si no me rindiera tan fácil y se lo dijera a Kari ella me perdonaría, de esta forma llegué tomado de la mano con Sora a mi casa ya que ella me había ayudado la invité a tomar algo.

Kari después de eso dijo muy desalentada que iría ver a Tk, no lo entendía, me recibió con tanto cariño para luego dejarme solo, realmente me daba enojo que hasta apretaba mis puños en señal de esto.

Mis pensamientos absortos en rabia y envidia que sentía por Tk y el profundo amor que sentía por Kari hacían que mis ojos lagrimasen un poco, ¿Que era eso?, por que diablos estaba llorando, yo no era de los que lloraban pero no lo podía evitar, sentía que estaba perdiendo a mi hermana, era algo que simplemente no aceptaba, ella había llegado hasta mi corazón y no la podía sacar ni de allí ni de mi mente, cuanto extrañaba sus abrazos, que me pidiera que la acariciara, como quería volver a sentir ese afecto que tenia con mi hermana, era una lastima que la maldad me hubiese cegado en esos momentos en que debía amarla mas que nunca.

Después de un rato ya era de noche y Kari no llegaba ,estaba realmente preocupado por ella, aun que no debía estarlo, creía que ella se encontraba con Tk, cosa que no me calmaba completamente, mas bien me enojaba, luego de un rato ya no aguanté mas, tomé mi teléfono y marqué al móvil de Tk.

-Diga-respondió el chico.

-¿Oye amigo, Kari está contigo?- le interrogué un poco brusco.

-Pues no y al juzgar por tu tono, contigo tampoco-

-Si me estás mintiendo….-mencioné siendo interrumpido.

-¿Y a ti que rayos te pasa, acaso te molesta que ella y yo salgamos?, deberías calmarte un poco, solo relájate y dime si sabes a donde salió Kari-

-Pues sino lo sabes tu yo menos idiota-respondí enojado.

-Al parecer hablar contigo es imposible, solo te advierto que no sigas interponiéndote entre ella y yo-

-Pues yo soy su hermano y decidiré lo que sea mejor para ella, entendiste-dije muy fuerte.

-Créeme que si me entero que le has hecho algo o sigues con esto te las verás conmigo-

-¿Y crees que te tengo miedo?, mejor cuida lo que dices si no quieres terminar mal-dije colgando y arrojando mi teléfono.

Desafortunadamente en ese momento entró Kari, de inmediato la volvía regañar y le dije que se quedaría castigada por haberme mentido, ella solo aceptó el castigo y en el resto de la noche estuvo algo indiferente conmigo, creo que esto solo se debía mí, sin embargo actuar así creo que me dolía mas a mi que a ella, lastimosamente no dependía de mi, solo de mis sentimientos.

Al día siguiente yo llegaba de la escuela, pensaba que Kari no vendría en un rato ya que dijo que se quedaría practicando ballet, decidí sentarme un rato y descansar de la carga de mi estudio y de mis demás problemas, con esos pensamientos solo podía mostrar mi cabeza baja y mis ojos casi cerrados de manera muy deprimida, solo podía ver a Kari y a Tk en mi mente, deseando que yo fuera el que amara y no a el, tantos celos y enojo recorrían mi cuerpo que apretaba mis puños de solo pensar en eso, escuché que alguien tocaba a la puerta y con mucho desaliento me levanté a abrir, pero me llevé una mala impresión.

-Tk- dije viendo a mi visitante.

-Si, ¿Qué tal?-dijo muy serio.

-Lo siento pero Kari no ha llegado así que vete -dije tratando de hacer que se fuera.

-La verdad es que no quiero, tenemos que hablar - me respondió.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, ahora lárgate de aquí-

-Escúchame bien, te dije que no te metieras entre Kari y yo-dijo alzando la voz.

-Oye no sé que te pase, pero ahora no estoy de humor para aguantarte así que lárgate-

-Me iré cuando le levantes el castigo a Kari-

-Pues entonces esperarás un buen rato-dije tratando de cerrar la puerta pero el lo evitó empujándome adentro.

-Sera mejor que hagas lo que te digo y no vuelvas ni a pensar en hacerle algo a ella-dijo volviéndome a empujar esta vez mas fuertemente, casi derribándome.

Con esta acción no evité mas lo que sentía, mi rabia, celos y toda la maldad que guardaba en mi corazón la expresé dirigiéndome a Takeru y golpeándolo fuerte mente en el rostro.

-Ahora si me has hecho enojar-dije viendo como se acariciaba el rostro.

-Enserio no debiste… ¡hacer esto! -dijo devolviéndome el golpe en el estomago.

Lo que recuerdo es que seguido de esto el se dirigió a mi y me derribó, comenzamos a golpearnos con una gran rudeza, enserio no creí que fuera tan fuerte, comenzó a golpearme en el suelo, creo que si se parecía su hermano, a pesar de eso tanto el como yo sabíamos que el era menor.

Yo tome sus manos con una de las mías, era bastante sencillo,con mi mano libre comencé a golpearlo varias veces en el rostro con todas mis fuerzas, sentía que cada golpe llevaba el odio que tenia por el, sentía que realmente disfrutaba de verlo sufrir y quejarse, no podía dejar de golpearlo adoraba ver como lagrimaba tratando de hacerse el fuerte, logró soltarse y me quitó de encima de una patada, esta vez fue el quien se arrojó a mi, los papeles habían cambiado, el era quien me daba los golpes, sin embargo yo pude recuperarme tomándolo por el cuello y comenzando a rodar en el suelo, en esos momentos ninguno era el que ganaba, solo nos golpeábamos mutuamente.

Pero para mi mala suerte esa manera de descargar mi rabia, por así decirlo, no duró por mucho ya que escuché como alguien entraba por la puerta, esto en verdad no me interesó y continué golpeando a Tk con todas mis fuerzas hasta que sentí como unos brazos tímidos y delgados me separaban de el, Kari se aferró a mi tratando de que no siguiera con lo que hacía, pero no me controlaba a mi mismo en ese momento.

-Kari no te metas en esto-

-Si Kari mejor apártate-menciono Tk que se levantaba, realmente me sorprendí, creí que ya no le quedarían fuerzas, bueno así no me dio tanta lastima golpearlo.

Acto seguido de esto tiré a Kari al suelo, creo que realmente estuvo mal, no supe lo que hacía, solo fue un acto que salió como resultado de ese momento, volví a golpear a Tk en el rostro derribándole de nuevo, esta vez no me abalancé sobre el, solo lo pateaba, era aun mejor verlo así, observando como se cubría el rostro y gritaba del dolor, parecía que su dolor fuera mi felicidad y así era.

Kari no tardó en volver a interferir, pero esta vez no me abrazó a mí.

-Hermano si aun te queda un poco de amor por mí… Por favor detente ya-dijo abrazando a Tk con lágrimas en los ojos que demostraban una gran tristeza.

No sabía que pensar, ella sufría por lo que yo le hacia a Tk, de alguna manera me sentía mal con eso, aunque realmente deseaba ver a Tk sufrir, no era mas grande que el deseo de no ver a Kari llorar por mi, solo digamos que lo hice no por Tk si no que por Kari.

-Voy a irme por un rato y si el está cuando regrese… ¡ya veras! ¿Entendiste?-grité muy enfadado.

Yo Salí azotando la puerta, no tenia un rumbo fijo por lo que solo caminaba y caminaba por las calles, pues si por las calles, pero solo terminé dando vueltas a mi edificio por dos horas, cuando noté lo que hacia solo pude reírme un poco de mis acciones, estaba bien en ese momento pero aun me preguntaba por que me había quedado allí, tal vez mi mente estaba tan llena de ese asunto que no me cabía nada mas, supuse que ya era hora de volver.

Al entrar no vi a Kari, creí que se había ido, pero al ver en nuestro cuarto comprobé que no era así.

-Hola-dije viendo a mi hermana recostada en mi cama y dándome la espalda.

Ella no respondió así que solo me senté a su lado y le dije-¿Puedo estar contigo aquí?-pregunté.

¿Y si te digo que no acaso me golpearías?-dijo desanimada e insinuándome algo.

-¿Estás molesta por eso verdad?-

-La verdad es que si-

-Oye yo no quería nada de eso- decía muy arrepentido.

-Pero me arrojaste como una basura, tu si lo querías, no te importamos ni el ni yo-

-No digas eso…tu eres mi hermana y te quiero-

-Entonces demuéstramelo-

Sus palabras me llenaban de tristeza, ¿Que es lo que había hecho?, yo no era así, de pequeño el hermano de Takeru siempre fue quien se encargó de mis enojos, pues parecía que eso venía de familia, en este caso también era por una chica, bueno que mas daba, desde un principio ya había reconocido lo que sentía por Kari, era una lastima que eso estuviera pasando.

Me retiré de la presencia de Kari, sabía que no quería hablarme en ese momento, aun con la mente puesta en ese tema, me senté por varias horas en la sala a pensar en que pasaría y a mi mente vino lo que me había dicho Sora.

/ Flashback /  
>-Estoy segura que sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, no es nada que un "Lo lamento" no pueda resolver-<br>/Fin Flashback /

-Eso es debo hacer algo especial para disculparme y es todo - pensé - ¿Pero que puede ser? la verdad es que no tengo experiencia con mujeres-

Luego de un rato me di cuenta de que tenía que hacer, me dirigí al cuarto donde Kari estaba sentada en mi cama y con delicadeza me acerqué a ella.

-¿Aun estás enojada?-

-¿Ahora que quieres?-dijo algo brusca.

De mi mente no salían más pensamientos, ya no lo podía soportar más y tuve que abrirme.

-A ti… te quiero a ti Kari-dije arrodillándome y quedando a su altura.

-Con que quieres disculparte ¿Verdad?-dijo aun enfadada.

-No Kari, quiero estar contigo siempre, y si es cierto no quería que estuvieras con Tk, sé que esa no fue la manera correcta de actuar pero el fue quien vino a buscarme, créeme- dije tomando su mano y mirándola fijamente.

-Yo te creo, pero no lo acepto aun-suspiró decepcionada.

-No me importa que aceptes eso, solo me importa que aceptes lo que yo siento por ti - y así abrí mi corazón a mi hermana, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿De que hablas Tai? -preguntó confundida.

-Primero dime que me perdonas- apreté su mano y la coloqué en mi pecho.

-Tu sabes que pase lo que pase te perdonare-dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias- respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa- abrázame por favor-no entendía que hacía solo decía lo que salía de mi corazón.

-¿Qué, por qué?-

-Solo hazlo- le repliqué.

Ella sin decir nada me tomó en sus brazos dándome ese delicioso calor que extrañaba tanto y que me hacía sentir siempre bien.

-Sabes algo, tus abrazos siempre me reconfortan-dije sonriéndole.

-Esa… es mi manera de demostrarte cuanto te quiero-dijo algo tímida.

Yo acaricié su mejilla y le devolví la sonrisa, era realmente una sensación reconfortante, el estar con ella me llenaba de alegría, pasión y demás sentimientos que ella había despertado en mi.

-Kari… yo no sé que me pasó hoy - disfrutaba de aquella caricia.

-Solo olvídalo, sé que tu querías lo mejor para mi-

-No, no es así me comporté como un tonto, no acepté que tu querías estar con Tk y no conmigo-

Creo que no me dio esfuerzo decirle eso, después de todo ya le había dicho que la quería a ella de una manera especial, si, fue lo correcto.

-Hermano yo te extrañé mucho-dijo lagrimando.

-¿De que hablas?-

-En estos días hemos estado muy unidos, pero cuando comencé a salir con Tk sentí que tu no aprobabas nuestra relación y comenzaste apartarte de mi lado, tu dijiste que nunca me dejarías sola, por favor no lo hagas - dijo apretándome aun mas.

-No lo haré perdóname Kari, yo sentí que me remplazaste por Tk y extrañaba mucho también estar contigo, te prometo que esto no pasará de nuevo-

Aquel abrazo duró mucho, solo nosotros allí, ella sentada y yo arrodillado, por fin dándonos ese cariño que ambos extrañábamos tanto, pero después de todo si había llegado el momento, el momento en que empezaríamos a darnos cuenta que el sentimiento que nos teníamos no era propio, era algo que ambos compartíamos y que tanto yo como ella queríamos expresarnos.

-Kari…tu si me quieres ¿Verdad?-pregunté vagamente.

-Claro, tu sabes que si-

-Pero, ¿Que soy yo para ti hermanita?-pregunté muy serio.

Kari dudó por un momento, bajó la mirada confusa, quise presionarla para que me respondiera pero me puse en su lugar y me pregunté que haría yo si ella fuera quien me preguntase eso, sin embargo yo si estaría seguro de mi respuesta, le diría que para mi ella era mas que una hermana, que estos días con ella me habían dado la experiencia mas agradable que nunca había sentido con nadie, que sus abrazos eran lo que mas adoraba sentir, decirle que nuestra relación de hermanos avanzó mucho mas de lo que podía pensar, si yo le diría que la amaba.

En mis pensamientos fui interrumpido por ella.

-Yo hermano…yo… te amo-

¿Pero qué?, ¿Enserio había escuchado eso, ella estaba correspondiéndome, de verdad era así como culminaría mi lucha por lograr ganarme su corazón y estaríamos siempre juntos? Tal vez si tuve razón en algo de eso pero no me adelantare, solo diré que el momento había llegado.

-Kari, te seré sincero, cuando Sora me rechazó perdí a alguien que realmente amaba, me tardé mucho y la perdí, no quiero perderte a ti también, por favor dime de nuevo que me amas como yo te amo a ti - dije derramando unas cuantas lagrimas y acariciando su rostro.

Sin previo aviso Kari se acercó a mí y pasó lo que deseaba hace tanto tiempo, enserio disfruté de ese momento, era algo indescriptible.

Ella y yo unimos nuestros labios en un beso ,el beso mas tierno y dulce que se podía experimentar, que ni siquiera yo quien fue que lo vivió tengo palabras suficientes para decir como fue, era tocar el cielo, saborear la gloria en tu hermana, era simplemente delicioso sus pequeños labios con los míos, sintiendo como su lengua se abría paso por mi boca yo hice lo mismo y terminamos en un beso de adultos, aunque era una nueva experiencia tanto para ella como para mi, no quería separarme nunca de ella.

Aquel beso entre hermanos duró tanto que ni siquiera la falta de aire nos separó, era realmente dulce, después de mucho tiempo, no estoy seguro cuanto, nos separamos por un rato viendo nuestros ojos fijamente, ninguno pudo decir nada, intervine el silencio volviéndola a besar, esta vez fui yo quien lo hizo, ya no tenia miedo de hacerlo, seguido de esto sentí como ella ponía sus manos en mis hombros y me acariciaba el pecho dulce y tímidamente, yo correspondí a su acción rodeándola con mis brazos y acariciando su espalda pero por dentro de su camisa, no puedo negar que sentir aquella espalda desnuda era algo de verdad excitante para un chico como yo.

Luego de un rato ambos nos recostamos en la cama juntos aun con nuestras ropas, tal vez ya había llegado el momento de liberar ese amor reprimido, ¿Era así de verdad?, ¿Yo iba a tomar la inocencia de mi hermana?, de esto no estuve seguro solo sé algo, que quería tener ese placer prohibido.

* * *

><p><strong>Ando en vacaciones así que espero finalizar pronto, el próximo cap ya esta en progreso.<strong>


	8. Capitulo 8: probando el placer prohibido

Capitulo 8: probando el placer prohibido.

Cuando nuestros labios se juntaron, era extraño pero tan dulce al tiempo, probar esos labios de mi hermana, sentir como pasaba de ser un beso tierno a uno de adultos al tocar nuestras lenguas, no podía detenerme y notaba que ella tampoco, tanto placer, amor y demás sentimientos ocultos habían sido liberados en aquel beso.

En verdad nunca pensé que llegaría a eso, a estar juntos en la cama acariciándonos y sintiendo aquel momento pecaminoso pero tan placentero, era algo que me daba miedo pero que realmente no deseaba parar, ya ambos habíamos aceptado lo que teníamos en nuestros corazones, yo mas que nada deseaba que ella correspondiese mis sentimientos y así fue, esas caricias que tanto extrañaba en medio de nuestro aun apasionante beso entre hermanos, se convirtió en algo que aunque sabía bastante de ello era totalmente nuevo para mi.

-Ahh Tai yo…-dijo algo nerviosa.

-Sshh, para mi tampoco es fácil decir nada pero- dije acercándome a ella y volviéndola a besar con la intención de calmarla-Solo quiero que estemos juntos-

Yo no sé a que estaba dispuesta a llegar mi hermana, pero si sabía lo que yo quería, con cuidado nos levantamos un poco quedando ambos aun cerca de nuestros rostros, ella estaba sentada sobre mi, creí que ella se arrepentiría de esto pero me despreocupé cuando comenzó a levantar mi camisa.

-Lo estás disfrutando también ¿Verdad?-dije burlándome un poco.

-Cállate, tonto-dijo riendo también y acercándose a mi torso para besarlo.

Con esta acción sentí un gran placer que al tiempo me intimidaba, parecía que mi hermana tenia experiencia en lo que hacía, pero no me preocupaba ella era muy inocente, pues al menos eso creía, enserio sus labios y su lengua eran tan deliciosos, era algo que como hombre no puedo negar que fue excitante, si sé que lo he dicho ya, pero aun así esto no se comparaba a las demás veces, ahora que sabía que ella lo hacia por que me quería mi corazón era mas feliz que nunca, solo estaba allí disfrutando de los pequeños labios de mi hermana recorriendo mi torso haciéndome gemir.

Después de estar saboreándome se retiró para a besarme, se separó por un momento para sonreírme rodeándome con sus piernas y brazos, yo correspondí a esto haciendo algo que la incomodó al principio, con mucha delicadeza comencé a levantar su camisa pero ella se intimidó y me miró con unos ojos muy tiernos.

-Yo no creo que…-dijo algo nerviosa haciéndome entender que no estaba totalmente cómoda, pero no me importaba yo estaba dispuesto a hacer que ella se sintiera bien conmigo.

La besé de nuevo pero no en los labios si no que en su mejilla al tiempo que me acercaba a su oído.

-Tranquila, estás conmigo… Te amo y no dejaré que nada te pase-le dije tratando de que ella no se arrepintiera de lo que hacíamos, ya que si lo hacía no solo mi corazón si no que toda mi alma se rompería en mil pedazos, creo que esas palabras funcionaron ya que ella me sonrió y besó con fuerza de nuevo, haciendo que ambos cayéramos en la cama esta ves yo estaba sobre ella y no perdí tiempo, retomé acción volviendo a levantar lentamente su camisa, ella aun parecía algo nerviosa pero no se opuso, de lo contrario, levantó los brazos y cuando le quité su camisa la arrojó al otro lado del cuarto, en ese momento mis ojos y toda mi mentalidad se paralizo, al ver a mi hermana descubierta con su sostén así sonriéndome tan dulcemente, no podía controlar mis emociones, estaba paralizado observando a mi Kari tan hermosa y dulce, no me sentía con el valor de hacer algo mas por lo que decidí solo acercarme a ella para seguir besándola, el beso seguía siendo uno muy apasionado, podía sentir como nuestras lenguas se rosaban y como nos acariciábamos mutuamente nuestros pechos desnudos, era de esperarse que ella se sintiera incomoda, pero no con el momento si no aun llevando su ropa intima, por lo que se desabrochó su sostén dejando al descubierto su regazo totalmente desnudo.

Solo pude deleitar mi mirada con la escena que ante mi se presentaba ,pero aun así lo que quiero decir es que yo en mi hermana no solo buscaba el placer de las relaciones intimas, yo quería compartir con ella esa felicidad que tenia cuando estábamos juntos, decirle que la amaba y hacerla feliz siempre, juntar nuestras vidas para que ella y yo estuviéramos siempre disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía.

-¿Crees que solo busco esto?- me alejé un poco.

-¿Que quieres decir?- preguntó ella.

-No quiero que pienses que solo quiero tu cuerpo Kari, te quiero completamente- dije para aclarar las cosas.

Ella sonrió ante lo que dije, se acercó a mí y me atrapó de nuevo.

-Yo también te amo así Tai, tú eres el único al que quiero entregarme –

Feliz y sin más que decir, continuamos, así pasó mucho tiempo ella solo había quedado con su ropa interior de abajo al igual que yo, no creí que tuviera esa experiencia tan pronto y en especial con mi hermana, el tiempo pasaba y seguíamos acariciándonos y besándonos deleitando cada parte de nuestros cuerpos, enserio fue algo que quería que nunca se detuviera, creo que habíamos retrasado mucho aquel momento, esto solo nos llevaría a una cosa, algo que sé que no era bueno, pero que aun así no lo podía evitar, ella cambió de posición y me acostó en la cama sentándose en mi entrepierna, esto fue aun mas intenso que todo lo anterior, creo que aun no me sentía listo para hacerlo, pero si sabía que mi mente actuaria por mi, acarició mi pecho delineando con sus manos cada parte de el y cada vez se acercaba mas a mi, con esto nuestras partes mas intimas y aun cubiertas quedaron rosándose cosa que ambos sentimos, de inmediato nos causó una gran vergüenza.

-Kari, supongo que ahora debemos…- dije sin pensar muy bien, aunque ella era lo que mas amaba en el mundo, no creí que tomar su inocencia fuera algo correcto, creo que la suerte estuvo de mi parte al escuchar como la puerta principal se abría.

¡Ohh no, es mamá!…-dijo Kari muy asustada.

-¡Ohh rayos mira… esto… finge que estás dormida y ya!-

-Pero es que…-

-¡Solo hazlo!-dije muy nervioso por lo que hacíamos.

De inmediato subí a mi cama y me recubrí con mis sabanas tratando de ocultar lo que había hecho.  
>De este modo nuestra madre entró al cuarto, ambos fingimos estar dormidos recubriéndonos con las sabanas para que mamá no notara que estábamos desnudos.<p>

Ella simplemente nos miró, nos sonrió un poco y en mucho silencio se retiró, fue un descanso realmente grato, nuestro secreto se pudo mantener así, era muy feliz al pensar que ahora Kari y yo habíamos sido sinceros uno con el otro, mi corazón enserio descansaba mucho, pero siempre en toda buena historia debe haber una sombra de duda y la mía era que ya lo hecho no podría retractarlo, tal vez si hubiera esperado aun mas el resultado de nuestra relación hubiese sido peor, a pesar de eso no podía quitar la imagen de nuestro reciente acto de mi mente, era algo que nunca olvidaríamos ni ella ni yo, simplemente me dediqué a sonreír y a pensar en mi Kari, en cuanto la amaba y cuanto esperaba que volviéramos a unirnos, entre todos mis pensamientos recordé que Kari aun estaba allí así que bajé aun sin ropas y me acerque a ella.

-Kari, Kari oye-dije tratando de llamar su atención pero comprobé que mientras yo me distraje en mis pensamientos ella se había quedado dormida.

-Ja, así que te has dormido, bueno esta bien-dije acercándome a su rostro para besarla esta vez con mucha confianza.

Esa noche realmente quería dormir a su lado pero como estaba sin ropa al igual que ella tuve miedo de que mamá volviera y nos viera así, esa noche dormí con mucha alegría, recuerdo que no fue fácil conciliar el sueño para mi, también recuerdo que varias veces bajaba de mi cama solo para verla, admirar su cara tan angelical que me cautivaba, tarde que temprano me llegó el cansancio obligándome a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente quería cerciorarme de despertarme antes que ella para prepararle algo aunque a mi nada me quedara bien, pondría todo mi esfuerzo y corazón para hacerle algo especial a la persona que mas amaba, bajé de mi cama y vi que ella no estaba, me preocupé un poco, después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, de la vida se podía esperar cualquier cosa, de inmediato fui a la sala, al no verla me preocupé aun mas y me dirigí a la cocina donde descansé al verla.

-Oye ¿Qué haces aquí?, me asustaste -dije algo agitado.

-Jaja lo lamento solo quería prepararle algo a la persona que mas amo-dijo leyendo mi mente, ya que fue lo que yo había pensado hace un rato.

-Pues lo has logrado-dije acercándome a ella sonriendo.

-¿Por qué? si no sabes que…-la interrumpí tomándola por la cintura.

-Cállate-dije al momento que la besaba de nuevo, esta vez no fue nuevo pero igual sentí la misma alegría de la noche anterior.

-Tai, lo de anoche…-trató de explicarse pero comprendía que estaba nerviosa.

-Tranquila, solo no le digas a Tk-mencioné en tono de broma.

-Jaja, que gracioso- río irónicamente volviéndome a besar.

Ambos nos sentamos en la mesa para desayunar, se puede decir que ahora éramos amantes, no quería atormentar mi mente, solo quería disfrutar de lo que tenia.

-Dime Kari, ¿Tu enserio me amas?-pregunté algo que era obvio y que no supe expresar.

-Vaya, creo que captas rápido hermano-dijo burlándose de mi pregunta.

-No, no es eso- dije riéndome de mi mismo- quiero decir ¿Desde cuando estás…sintiendo esto?

La pregunta fue muy directa, ella no pudo responderme, bajó la mirada con sus mejillas muy rojas.

-Pues creo que fue cuando comenzaste a ser tan amable y considerado conmigo, a pesar de que siempre me cuidaste, estas semanas fuiste más que un hermano para mí-

Sus palabras me cautivaron, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero así era y solo quería gozar cada segundo de nuestra relación, me levanté de la mesa arrodillándome frente a ella para unir nuestros labios, las palabras no me salían, pero las remplacé por eso.

Como gesto de romance unimos nuestras frentes y rosamos nuestras narices como si fuéramos una verdadera pareja de telenovela.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-

¿De qué hablas?-

-Tu… ¿Desde cuando me amas?- preguntó muy tímida.

-Creo que fue cuando sentí que tu llenabas el vacío que dejó Sora en mi, cuando pasábamos tiempo juntos, sentía que me encantaban tus abrazos y que me sonrieras, enserio adoraba verte feliz… y cuando comenzaste a salir con Tk, no pude resistir el pensar que te alejarías de mi, por eso cometí tantas estupideces Kari-

-No hiciste ninguna estupidez hermanito, no te preocupes mas, todo eso ya pasó-

-No, no ha pasado, tengo que recompensarte por lo que hice- sonriendo me aferré fuertemente a ella.

-Tienes razón y mas te vale que lo hagas bien- ella siguió el juego.

Me mostró un semblante muy alegre y se acercó para besarme de nuevo, esta vez duramos mucho allí, pero infortunadamente era día de escuela.

-Esto me gusta mucho, pero se nos va a hacer tarde para ir a estudiar- dije separándome.

-¿Por qué no nos quedamos hoy en casa?-dijo abrazándome la cintura.

-No, ya volveremos, mejor alístate-dije muy apenado por su acto.

-Que malo- dijo abrazándome por la espalda de nuevo- eres un chico muy malo Tai- continuó masajeando mi pecho.

-Kari deja de hacer esto o no me haré responsable de lo que te haga - tenía que resistirme a ella, sabía que estaba jugando conmigo.

-¿De verdad?-susurró en mi oído -¿Y que me harías?- se colocó en frente de mí y comenzó a mover sus caderas.

-Jaja no caeré en eso hermanita- dije acariciándola un poco por debajo de la espalda.

-Entonces, deja de tocarme ahí tonto pervertido y alistémonos- comentó burlonamente.

-Es tu culpa tonta- la solté y nos comenzamos a alistar.

De esta forma nos separamos, recuerdo que nos despedimos como si fuéramos una pareja común y corriente, un beso como siempre, como si no quisiéramos separarnos pero lastimosamente teníamos obligaciones, debíamos comprender, además del miedo que me causaba el pensar que alguien se pudiera enterar de esto, aun sentía nervios de cómo seguiría mi vida de ahora en adelante, con mi hermana como mi amante era obvio que todo mi mundo cambiaría, no estaba seguro de si seria para bien o para mal, de lo que si estaba seguro era que tarde o temprano vería una consecuencia de lo que había pasado, sin embargo estos remordimientos no hacían que mi amor por Kari cambiara, de solo pensar en ella, de tenerla en mis brazos para besarla y terminar con lo que comencé la noche anterior, no aguantaba mis ansias de llegar a casa, ahora que nada me impedía decirle cuanto la amaba, ahora que sabía que ella me correspondía, ahora si podíamos demostrarnos ese amor que nos teníamos, estaba impaciente por llegar a casa, sin embargo me adelanté mucho ya que apenas había llegado la segunda hora de clase, de tan solo escuchar la campana me desesperaba, me dedicaba a mirar mi reloj, impaciente por que llegara la hora de la salida, recuerdo que debido a esta impaciencia en las clases acabé el trabajo primero que todos, cosa que impresionó a varios de mis compañeros, también recuerdo que en el tiempo libre sacaba unas cuantas hojas y hacia varios garabatos para pasar el tiempo, era obvio que entre esos dibujos estuviera mi nombre y el de mi Kari con unos cuantos corazones y una que otra frase de amor, tal vez hubiese sido buena idea llevarle un poema o una carta ese día, pero igual no lo hubiese recibido ya que a la penúltima hora de clase pasó algo.

Yo había terminado mi trabajo antes que todos, por lo que de nuevo me puse a dibujar para pasar el rato, ahora estaba mas calmado, ya no faltaba mucho para ir a casa y reunirme con ella, mi emoción se demostraba mediante aquellos dibujos con varias frases de amor, amor que sentía por mi hermana, cuanto desearía que ese día hubiera sido normal pero desafortunadamente yo merecía un castigo por mis actos pasados y uno de ellos había llegado.  
>Vi como una mano tomaba el papel en el que dibujaba y lo arrugaba frente a mis ojos, de inmediato me enfadé y me levanté para discutir con la persona que me había hecho eso pero me sorprendí al ver quien era.<p>

-Oye tu…-dije sorprendiéndome por ver a quien me encontré.

-¿Qué tal, te la pasas bien?-preguntó aquel rubio alto que acto seguido de lo que me dijo me arrebató el lápiz con el que dibujaba y lo rompió.

-Matt, ¿Estás loco?- dije algo enfadado.

-A mi no me hables así, imbécil abusivo, ¿Acaso te divierte golpear? -dijo empujándome.

¿Qué, de qué hablas?-dije extrañado.

-No te hagas, ¿Acaso no has visto lo que le hiciste a mi hermano idiota?-

Creo que el tenia motivos para estar enfadado, en el momento que me dijo eso me arrepentí de haberle hecho eso a Tk, aunque no fue tan malo, el se pudo defender, creo que solo fueron cosas de Matt que siempre lo estaba cuidando.

-Ja hablas de eso-dije con una leve sonrisa, tenía nervios pero fue una reacción involuntaria.

-Y encima te ríes idiota-dijo agarrándome por la camisa –ahora verás, si te gusta golpear, veamos si te gusta que te golpeen-dijo levantando su puño que se dirigía a mi rostro.


	9. Capitulo 9:Felicidad antes de la amargua

**AVISO: Quienes ya leyeron el fic no lo comenten porque hay quienes no y me he enterado que a algunos les han arruinado ya el final, así que evítenlo por favor, ya he dicho que el final y la historia tendrán varios cambios.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9: Felicidad antes de la amargura.<p>

En toda mi historia siempre he tratado de dar una buena imagen mía, pero creo que con lo que hice no he logrado lo que quería, a pesar de eso la felicidad de estar con mi hermana era inigualable, era todo mi mundo, sentir que por fin podíamos estar juntos sin ninguna duda entre nosotros fue realmente grato, la verdad no tengo mas palabras para describir lo que sentí la noche anterior, ¿Pues qué se supone que debía sentir?, ¿Alegría, vergüenza, miedo o tal vez solo debía dedicarme a disfrutar aquellos cálidos y dulces momentos con mi hermana?, hubiese decidido así fuera.

Aun recordaba la frialdad de Yamato en sus ojos, eran los mismos ojos que vi en Tk cuando pelee con el, pero era consiente de que esto no seria tan fácil.

Matt lanzó su primer golpe que acertó en mi rostro, puedo decir que fue más el enfado que el dolor, por lo que solo pude quitarme su mano de mi camisa y devolverle el golpe.  
>Él retrocedió un poco y se tocó la mejilla que le había golpeado, cosa que yo también hacía, me miró con unos ojos muy agresivos y de inmediato con mucha rapidez vino directo hacia mi golpeándome en el estomago y tirándome al suelo, ese golpe me dejó sin aliento, realmente Matt era mas fuerte que su hermano, no peleábamos así desde pequeños, creo que se había hecho mas fuerte que yo, cuando recobré el aliento me levanté e intenté golpearlo en la cara pero detuvo mi mano empezándola a retorcer y apretar.<p>

— ¡Ahhh…maldito!—dije gimiendo de dolor.

—Veamos si te gusta tanto pelear, amigo—sonrió malévolamente atrayéndome hacia él y recibiéndome con un golpe en el estomago de nuevo.

No se que era peor, el dolor o la humillación ante todos mis compañeros de clase, aunque sentía que era un castigo, tal vez me lo merecía pero como cualquiera no deseaba ni permitía eso.

Me volvió a arrojar al suelo y cuando una patada se dirigía a mi rostro escuché una voz conocida.

— ¡Detente ya Yamato!—dijo una voz femenina que conocía bastante.

Fue aun mas humillante, era Sora, ella había detenido a Matt al traer varios profesores al lugar donde estábamos peleando, creo que en parte estoy agradecido, no se que hubiese pasado si ella no hubiera llegado, sin embargo también me reprendieron por estar peleando con Matt, ambos para zafarnos mentimos en que solo estábamos jugando, cosa que funcionó y nos dejaron ir sólo con una advertencia, al salir era de esperarse que cuando vio que estábamos solos, de nuevo me empujó contra la pared.

—¿Y ahora qué, quieres otro regaño o qué?— dije advirtiéndole.

—Esto no se ha acabado amigo—dijo con un tono muy molesto.

Enserio había conseguido intimidarme, pero no me importó

—Ja, tu no cambias verdad, ¿no crees que ya es hora que dejes de arreglar los problemas de tu hermano?, tarde o temprano tendrá que crecer.

—No te atrevas a hablar de el en frente de mi, ¿como has podido hacerle eso?—dijo aun empujándome contra la pared por lo que ya no resistí y lo quité dándole una patada en el estomago.

—Para tu información él fue quien me buscó y comenzó todo.

—Ahh, pues no te daba derecho a hacerle eso—dijo quejándose por el golpe.

— ¿Dices que debí dejarme golpear?, eres un chiste.

—Solo te digo que será mejor que te cuides, porque esto no se quedará así.

—Pues aquí te espero imbécil—dije retándolo.

— ¿Enserio?, bien, ¿entonces que tal si lo arreglamos hoy a la noche en el parque?

—Acepto ¿qué tal a las 7:00?

—De acuerdo, será mejor que no te acobardes.

Ambos nos retiramos, era obvio que yo me sintiera nervioso, la verdad era la primera vez que quedaba para pelear con alguien, no se si también la de el y no me importaba.

Entre tantos pensamientos había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado y sonó la campana para ir a casa, al intentar irme fui interrumpido por alguien.

-Oye - sentí que me tocaba el hombro.

—Ahh, eres tu Sora.

—Si, soy yo—dijo con algo de coraje.

— ¿Y ahora, por qué estás así?

—Eso te iba preguntar yo, ¿me puedes explicar qué pasa con ustedes?- dijo interrogándome bruscamente.

—B-bueno, eso solo fue una discusión y ya.

— ¿Qué?, eso no fue solo una discusión y tú lo sabes-dijo replicando mi respuesta.

—Yo… esto no es nada de que preocuparse-mentí—.Además tengo algo que hacer, adiós—dije retirándome rápidamente para evitar mas preguntas.

Por fin descansaría de ese día, solo pensaba en llegar donde ella y descansar en sus brazos, en sentir por fin sus labios con los míos después de haber esperado tanto tiempo, era una fantasía que pronto se haría realidad, a pesar de todo, aun me encontraba algo adolorido por los golpes de Matt, nunca imaginé que fuera tan fuerte, el era mucho mas difícil que su hermano, creo que desde ese momento comencé a pensar que a la noche seria un problema, tal vez fue un error haber aceptado su reto, bueno en parte fui yo quien comenzó eso, pero ya que, como hombre no me podía retractar de mis actos.

Llegué a casa, por fin estaba en ese lugar en el que podría ver a la persona que más amaba y disfrutar el resto de mi día con ella.

Con mucha rapidez subí las escaleras y llegué a mi puerta, rápidamente la abrí para buscar a mi Kari, no tuve que hacerlo ya que apenas que llegaba a las sala vi que ella salía de la cocina, al verme solo me sonrió y de inmediato corrió a mis brazos, de la misma manera la tomé y la levanté un poco y de nuevo nos unimos en un beso.

La tenia levantada en mis brazos y ella también apretaba mucho mi espalda, me encantaba sentir sus brazos, como ya he dicho era lo que me enamoró y que me encantaba de nuestra relación de amantes.

Nos separamos un poco, la bajé y ella me preguntó.

—¿Me extrañaste?—

—No sabes cuanto—la volví a abrazar, esta vez arrodillándome frente a ella como de costumbre.

Acarició mi cabello un poco poniéndolo detrás de mi oído para volverme a besar, ya estábamos disfrutando al máximo nuestra relación, teníamos el suficiente tiempo para demostrarnos cuanto nos amábamos.

— ¿Quieres ir a la habitación a…—dije algo nervioso proponiéndole que termináramos lo que empezamos anoche.

—La verdad es que ahora estoy algo cansada, ¿podemos esperar hasta la noche?—dijo con un tono que enserio me obligó a creerle.

—Si claro, como tú quieras.

Tal vez fue algo exigente de mi parte, no creo que fuera correcto proponerle que hiciera algo así, de todas maneras solo era una niña y aunque yo también solo era un adolecente debía aceptar que no podía estar pensando en eso todo el día, como hombre es algo natural, pero como el amante de mi hermana debía comprenderla.

Pero aun así esto no impidió que pasáramos todo el día muy juntos, estuvimos viendo televisión mucho tiempo, yo la tenia entre mis brazos y sentada en mis piernas, en varias ocasiones nos besábamos.

—Tai, ¿qué somos tú y yo ahora?—me sorprendió su pregunta.

-Somos hermanos, como siempre

-Pero los hermanos no se besan ni hacen este tipo de cosas- dijo algo sonrojada.

—Jaja, que tierna eres pero no creas que vas a salvarte está noche.

— ¿De verdad?, ¿que piensas hacerme?—

-Si quieres lo hago ya para ahorrarte las preguntas- respondí acariciando su cabello.

—No seas tonto, ¿pero no crees que debemos tener algún tipo de precaución?—la notaba algo nerviosa.

—Escucha Kari, solo relájate y a la noche verás que todo estará bien, confía en mí ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y me abrazó feliz, luego de un rato preparamos el almuerzo, bueno, ella lo hizo ya que yo solo estuve abrazándola por la espalda y besándola, pero creo que esto le gustaba mas que la ayudara por que cuando me iba ha retirar por un momento ella me tomó el brazo jalándome y obligándome a seguir abrazándola, a esto yo tampoco puse oposición.

Ese día fue bastante feliz para ambos, que lastima que la felicidad tenia que terminar tan pronto.  
>Eran las 6:30 yo estaba con ella recostado descansando en el sillón, estaba dormida sobre mi y de inmediato cuando vi el reloj recordé mi pelea con Matt.<p>

No sabía que hacer, si iba era posible que perdiera pero si no iba seria aun peor, decidí con mucho cuidado levantar a mi Kari de encima, luego sin despertarla volví a besar sus labios, creí que era posible que me sucediera algo pero no quería preocuparla, luego me dirigí a la puerta y con cuidado de no hacer ruido la abrí.

De este modo emprendí camino al parque, pues la verdad es que no pensé en lo que hacia en ese momento, creo que solo actuaba como lo haría cualquier hombre en mi lugar, simplemente no quise parecer un cobarde.  
>Al llegar al par que me percaté que estaba vacío, no había nadie, solo observaba la oscuridad en aquella fría noche, miraba como los columpios se movían con el viento al igual que las hojas de los arboles, pensé que el que se había acobardado era Yamato, ese pensamiento recorrió mi mente dándome tanta tranquilidad como orgullo, pero sabía que eso no era algo que el haría, seguramente se había retrasado por algo o tal vez pronto llegaría, eso pensé y en parte tuve la razón ya que cuando me di la vuelta para retirarme de allí aprecié una silueta oscura de un joven alto que me lanzaba un golpe al rostro.<br>La verdad esto no me sorprendió, el deseaba venganza y atacar sin aviso es algo bastante astuto, observaba que el sonreía fríamente se veía que disfrutaba mi dolor.

— ¿Y qué?, no me digas que eso es todo—dijo riéndose con frialdad.

—Ohh…tranquilo hay mucho más—dije levantándome rápidamente y devolviéndole el golpe a la cara.

Esta vez el golpe realmente fue grave ya que vi que por su nariz corría una gota de sangre, el con mucha frialdad la limpió y de inmediato se dirigió a mi a devolverme el golpe esta vez dando varios, cosa que yo también hacía, nuestra pelea duró bastante, ambos habíamos sido derribados varias veces, pero nuestra causa nos hacia levantarnos de nuevo.

— ¿Te rindes?—cuestionó separándose un poco.

Yo no quise contestarle así que solo de inmediato me acerqué a el y le di una patada en el estomago.

— ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

Esta vez creí que ya lo había derrotado, al igual que yo estaba cansado por la pelea, pero él me había hecho mucho mas daño, mi pierna izquierda estaba muy lastimada, al igual que él, mi nariz sangraba como mis labios, mi muñeca derecha estaba adolorida y no la podía usar, realmente Matt era muy fuerte, nunca imaginé que pudiera llegar a eso, debo confesar que el temor me había invadido, no sabía en que terminaría todo esto, y entre tantos pensamientos me desvié y sucedió algo que realmente nunca olvidare.

Matt se recuperó y se dirigió a mi golpeando varias veces mi cabeza, yo caí al suelo ya que mi estado no me permitía seguir defendiéndome, se podía decir que estaba oficialmente derrotado pero a él no le importó, ya que aun en el suelo seguía pateando mi cabeza varias veces, el dolor era insoportable pero de un momento a otro se detuvo, se detuvo por un buen rato, ya que solo recuerdo que después de aquella paliza perdí el conocimiento, es humillante pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, no sé que haría Matt después de eso, ya que solo recuerdo que desperté tirado aun en el parque pero estaba solo, aún estaba de noche y no había autos ni nada, observé mi reloj y comprobé que eran las 2:30 am, me sorprendí aunque no mucho, no era extraño que Matt se hubiera aburrido y me hubiera dejado tirado allí, bueno al menos agradezco que no me hubiera hecho nada mas.

Con mucho dolor en mi cuerpo me levanté y me dirigí a casa, enserio no había nada mas decepcionante que irme sabiendo que fui derrotado.

Me apuré a llegar aunque no me fue posible debido a que mi pierna me dolía demasiado, solo subí con mucho esfuerzo las escaleras, saqué mis llaves y entré con cautela aun que no sirvió de mucho ya que vi a mamá y Kari en la sala, mamá hablaba por celular, parecía muy preocupada y Kari se mostraba realmente asustada, de inmediato cuando mamá me vio corrió donde mi y me sacudió.

— ¡Taichi! ¡¿Estás loco?!… me tenías preocupada y a tu hermana también.

—Auchh, está bien ya llegué— dije quejándome del dolor.

—Que… ¿pero qué te sucedió hijo?-me preguntó notando mis golpes.

—Yo…— no sabía que responder, si decía la verdad aparte de ser aun mas humillado seguro me ganaría otro problema.

—Ahh pues…hace un rato salí a la tienda y de vuelta a casa dos tipos me asaltaron… traté de defenderme pero me dejaron golpeado—mentí.

— ¿Enserio hijo? Por dios y ¿estás bien?—volvió a preguntar preocupada.

—Sí, solo un poco lastimado pero no es nada—Nuestra charla y explicación duró bastante, al final conseguí salvarme haciendo que ella me creyera, por suerte todo terminó en un rato y me fui a mi habitación donde Kari me esperaba.

—¿Enserio pasó lo que dijiste?—preguntó viéndome entrar.

—Sí, ¿por qué mentiría?

—Pues lo lamento mucho, enserio lo siento—dijo viniendo a mi y abrazándome.

Me arrodillé frente a mi pequeña y le respondí el abrazo.

—Kari ¿qué tienen tus abrazos que siempre me reconfortan?—dije apretándola aun mas.

Y así pasamos un rato, ese abrazo me hacia recuperarme y olvidar mis problemas, solo deseaba estar con ella y sentirme feliz al menos solo por un rato.

—Creo que es mejor que durmamos—dije separándome un poco de ella.

—Bien, sólo si lo haces conmigo—dijo sonriéndome pícaramente.

—Claro que si—dije volviéndola a abrazar pero noté que ella no se refería eso ya que sentí que sus manos bajaron un poco.

—Kari lo lamento, pero ahora no me siento muy bien para eso—dije excusando mi desaliento.

—Ahh…bien, al igual que tu yo te entiendo—dijo algo desalentada pero sonriéndome al final.

Ella me ayudó a ir a la cama y ponerme mi pijama, aunque varias veces se distrajo viéndome, claro que la entendía pero desafortunadamente ni mi cuerpo ni mi mente estaban aptos, sin embargo creo que ambos dormimos muy bien, abrazados y besándonos de vez en cuando para conciliar el sueño, así pasamos mucho tiempo y después de un rato ambos conseguimos dormir, pues no sentí que durmiera mucho pero por suerte al siguiente día era fin de semana, tendría todo el día con mi Kari.

Me desperté aproximadamente a las 8:30, no tenia ganas de levantarme en especial por que ella seguía en mis brazos y no quería soltarla para nada, simplemente me quedé allí admirándola y acariciando ese bello y suave rostro de mi hermana, una relación de hermanos amantes no podía ser tan mala cuando se sentía el amor que yo le tenia, enserio no podía aceptar que fuera algo malo.

Sentí como ella se despertaba poco a poco, la bese en los labios.

— ¿Ya estás despierta?

—No del todo, así que continúa con eso— dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mí y volviéndome a besar.

Nos levantamos y comenzamos a arreglar la casa juntos, aunque yo estaba muy adolorido pude hacer algo.

—Creo que esto es lo ultimo, gracias por…—dije tratando de decirle que le agradecía su ayuda pero me sorprendí de lo que vi al voltear, no se como debí sentirme pero bueno solo diré que verla de nuevo desnuda fue algo incomodo.

—Tú, ¿por qué haces eso Kari?—dije dándome la vuelta para no verla.

—Pero no es la primera vez que me vez así—comentó riéndose un poco.

—Si, lo sé, sólo me sorprendiste—dije aun dándole la espalda.

—Oye Tai…-

—Sí ¿qué quieres?

—¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?

—¿Qué? Kari se que tu quieres eso y yo también pero…

—No, solo quiero saber si quieres bañarte conmigo—dijo abrazándome por la espalda aun desnuda y causándome aun mas vergüenza.

—Yo no creo que…—dije tratando de negarme.

—No quieres ¿verdad? está bien, iré sola—dijo separándose de mi y dirigiéndose al baño.  
>—No, espera—<p>

La vi darse vuelta.

—Si quiero—dije aceptando algo de lo que no estaba seguro.

Y bueno, creo que fue así como tuvo que pasar, la verdad no fue tan malo, ya que ella entró primero y cuando entré yo ella estaba de espaldas, aun así no la podía dejar de observar y desafortunadamente tampoco pude controlar mi cuerpo.  
>Bueno que se podía esperar de alguien que se bañaba con su amante, era algo normal, creo, bueno era normal mis impulsos hormonales, por que el sentimiento que le tenía a mi hermana no era para nada normal.<p>

Entre mis pensamientos no noté cuando ella se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirándome fijamente.

—Ahh…no te tardes mucho—dije dándome la vuelta para evitar que ella me viera.

Aun así no sirvió de nada porque ella de nuevo me abrazó por la espalda, pero esta vez fue totalmente diferente, ambos estábamos desnudos y solo puedo decir que mi cuerpo me controlaba a mi en vez de yo a el.  
>Solo estaba allí temblando y realmente nervioso por lo que ante mi se presentaba, sentía que mi corazón latía muy rápido como si fuera a reventar, mis piernas temblaban al sentir los pequeños brazos de mi amada, una vez mas podía tener la oportunidad de hacer lo que no pude antes, mamá no estaba, papá llegaría pronto y luego debería confrontar a Matt de nuevo, tal vez era el momento de hacerlo.<p>

Me giré para verla, me rodeo de nuevo con sus brazos y nos unimos en un beso de nuevo, uno que me daba esa sensación tan placida y amorosa, el beso que me hacia olvidar mis problemas remplazándolos por la alegría que me daba el estar con Kari.

Y así pasó, mis tímidas manos no evitaron bajar por su espalda y un poco más debajo.

Enserio no me cabía en la mente como algo tan hermoso como nuestro amor pudiera ser pecado.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Crees qué debamos... hacer esto?— me preguntó con una sonrisa de confianza aferrándose mas a mi.

Realmente podía hacerlo, podía estar con ella sin remordimientos, pero aun así en mi mente las sombras de duda no dejaban de darme inseguridad.

La miré fijamente y le dije— No… No, Kari, por favor no lo hagamos—dije con el profundo dolor de negar mi deseo mas anhelado.

— ¿Pero qué pasa?, ¿acaso no me quieres?—dijo con un tono muy triste.

—No digas eso, tú eres lo que más amo y hacer esto contigo es lo que más deseo— la envolví en mis brazos.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué?—dijo mirándome a los ojos.

—Porque quiero que me entiendas, yo si te amo mas que a nada y lo has podido comprobar, solo que…—dije buscando palabras para expresarme.

— ¿Es qué?, dímelo ya—

—Es que tengo miedo… miedo de lo que pueda pasar por mi, si te pasara algo por mi culpa no podría seguir viviendo, entiéndelo por favor— tenia ganas de llorar pero las contuve.

Al parecer estas palabras funcionaron ya que ella me apretó con mucha más fuerza y me volvió a besar.

—Te amo, te amo mucho Tai.

—Y yo a ti Kari, perdóname por esto.

De esta forma terminó otro de nuestros encuentros.

Y así fue como un rato después salimos de la ducha, ambos nos secamos juntos, aun vistiéndonos no nos daba vergüenza vernos desnudos incluso nos vestimos el uno al otro jugando con nuestra ropa interior, sigue sonando raro pero yo siento que fue lindo.

El tiempo había pasado y transcurría el día como cualquier otro, ambos en nuestra casa como dos amantes que aun no estaban decididos en sus relaciones intimas, pero que a pesar de eso no nos impedía demostrar nuestro amor, pero así pasó, tal vez como debió pasar, las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles.

El teléfono sonó y de inmediato ella contestó, escuché que mencionó el nombre de Yolei, pero al tratar de espiarla ella lo notó y sonriéndome con burla se encerró en su habitación, esa mirada me decía un mensaje de "No seas chismoso".

Al tiempo que pasó esto la puerta también sonó y me apuré a ir a abrirla para encontrarme con una visita no muy agradable.

— ¿Qué quieres?—dije observando a aquel rubio de ojos azules menor que yo.

—Vaya, parece que alguien te ha golpeado ¿verdad Taichi?—dijo Tk notando los golpes que me hizo su hermano en el rostro la noche anterior.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí dejo hasta hoy, lamento tanta demora pero es que ni en vacaciones uno escribe de la forma en que quiere, tratare que el próximo esté listo lo mas pronto posible. <strong>


	10. Capitulo 10: Un accidente inesperado

**Antes que nada, doy un gran agradecimiento a anaiza18 y natsu1000 quienes me han apoyado mucho en este fic a pesar de su baja calidad XD, éste capitulo va dedicado a ustedes.**

**En este cap cometí una falla, por así decirlo, son cosas que pasan al cambiar una historia, por lo que Tai narrará la primera parte y Kari el resto, sin mas que decir los dejo con el cap.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10: Un accidente inesperado<p>

Lo vi ahí, como quería golpearlo y vengarme de lo que me había hecho Matt, sin embargo el no tenia la culpa de nada, puede ser que estaba madurando o simplemente el ya no me interesaba pero decidí cortar la conversación.

— ¿Sabes? enserio me gustaría hablar pero estoy ocupado.

—Si lamiéndote tus heridas maldito abusivo, te lo merecías—dijo aun enojado.

—Si, como quieras—dije tratando de cerrar la puerta pero él me detuvo.

—Espera, ¿donde está Kari?-—dijo de teniéndome.

—¿Sabes algo?, lárgate, porque pierdes el tiempo—esta vez estaba seguro de lo que decía.

— Ahora no, déjame verla si sabes lo que te conviene.

—Que lastima, sé lo que me conviene y es que te largues—dije tratando de cerrar la puerta pero el me detuvo con un golpe en el estomago.

—Imbécil, déjanos a Kari y a mi en paz.

— ¡No!—grité furioso—. Tu déjanos a nosotros en paz—le devolví el golpe.

De nuevo comenzamos a forcejear y para mi mala suerte mi pierna aun seguía adolorida lo que le permitió lastimarme fácilmente y ponerme contra una ventana del apartamento, ya que solo estábamos forcejeando Kari no se enteró y siguió hablando por teléfono encerrada, pero si sucedió con lo que siguió después.  
>Yo volví a golpear a Tk tratando de quitármelo de encima pero el me lo devolvió haciendo que la ventana se agrietara un poco, conseguí quitármelo de encima y me dirigí de nuevo a golpearlo pero el me tomó del brazo y me lo torció haciéndome golpear de nuevo contra la ventana pero esta vez rompiéndola y cayendo por ella debido al fuerte empujón que me dio.<p>

Creo que son palabras muy sencillas para describir el vértigo y miedo que tuve al momento que caía, pero no tengo más palabras todo lo que recuerdo es que cerré mis ojos y esperé la muerte.

**(Bien eso es todo lo que dirá Tai, desde aquí sigue Kari)**

Todos hemos escuchado que cuando haces algo malo el destino te lo devolverá, y en muchos casos es verdad y también sentimos que nos llegan cosas malas así no hallamos hecho nada, pero ¿qué se puede hacer? la vida es así, unas veces justa otras no, en mi caso siento que el destino me ha favorecido muchas veces, pero mi punto es que la relación que tenia con mi hermano obviamente se definía como incesto y por la lógica establecida en la modernidad no era algo bueno, al parecer el destino me lo cobró.

No hay dolor mas grande que el de perder a un ser querido para ti, que mas puedo decir, creo que nada, solo diré que el ver así a mi hermano fue mas doloroso para mi que para él.

Parecía que ya todo era una felicidad que seria eterna, ambos ya nos habíamos declarado, nos teníamos confianza y sabíamos muy bien lo que sentía el uno por el otro, a pesar de que yo quise obtener aquel placer intimo él fue mas maduro y no quiso llegar tan lejos aunque esto no evitó que ambos gozáramos con nuestros cuerpos sin pasarnos del limite, debo admitir que cuando él se negó ha hacerlo yo sentí dos cosas, una gran decepción por el no obtener esa deliciosa sensación que ansiaba probar y una gran admiración que aumentaba aun mas mi amor por él debido a que veía la forma en que me trataba, era simplemente perfecto para mi, tenerlo en mis brazos y sentir sus caricias, realmente reconfortante y mi único deseo en esos momentos.

El día había transcurrido normalmente, bueno casi ya que nuestra relación no era nada normal, pero para mi si, creo que un pecado de amor seguía siendo amor de cualquier forma, habíamos pasado el día juntos, él seguía algo adolorido por los golpes que le había dado el hermano de Tk, pero yo no supe que fue eso lo que pasó hasta mucho después, en el momento en que sonó el teléfono yo contesté y comprobé que era Yolei.

Tai trató de escucharme pero le dirigí una mirada suspicaz y me encerré en el cuarto.

— ¿Hola, qué tal todo?—me saludó.

—Ja, no podrías imaginar como—dije recordando lo que me estaba pasando.

—Suena algo bien, pero te llamo para avisarte que estés lista.

— ¿Lista? ¿y para qué?—pregunté extrañada.

—Tk va para tu casa a verte.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Como lo sabes?— estaba asustada por la noticia.

—Él vino hace rato para preguntarme sobre ti, estaba preocupado por como has estado y bueno yo le dije que no era nada que no pudiera arreglar con una cita.

— ¿Qué? no debiste hacerlo y dime hace cuanto se fue de tu casa.

—No lo sé, ya debió haber llegado ¿por qué dices que no debí hacerlo? ¿Acaso no quieres verlo?

—Pues es que yo…

No pude terminar la oración, escuché que desde la sala se rompía algo, me asusté y me dirigí ahí para comprobar una escena realmente perturbadora.

Mi casa parecía un escenario de película de terror, algunas cosas tiradas y la ventana rota, como si hubiera sido un lugar donde se efectuó un asesinato, pues la verdad no estaba tan alejada de la realidad al pensar eso, al ver por la ventana que yacía rota y encontrarme con un grupo de gente que veía a mi hermano tumbado en el parabrisas de un auto en el estacionamiento del edificio me alarmé como nunca.

Con toda la rapidez que pude bajé hasta donde estaba él para observarlo allí, sin sentido, sangrando en su cabeza, fue algo que realmente nunca podre olvidar, tomé una de sus manos y comencé a llorar, pensaba en que seria de mi ahora, si él no estuviera ¿qué haría? si él ya no estaba yo tampoco podría vivir, realmente estaba dispuesta ha dar mi vida por él.

Un rato después una ambulancia llegaba, rápidamente un medico preguntó si había algún familiar de Tai ahí, le hice saber que yo era su hermana, preguntó por mis padres pero ellos no estaban, me pidieron que les avisara pero no hice caso y logré que me dejaran ir con él.

De camino al hospital no dejaba de observar su rostro, estaba conectado a un tanque de oxigeno, tenia varias vendas en su cuerpo y no daba señal alguna, realmente me preocupaba verlo así, mi corazón se partía y mis lagrimas brotaban sin parar.

El camino al hospital se hizo muy largo, mi corazón seguía destrozado, como deseaba no haberme encerrado en mi cuarto en ese momento y haber estado con él, haberle aclarado a Tk que yo lo quería mucho pero que mi corazón pertenecía a mi hermano, lo ultimo que quería hacer era lastimar mas a Takeru, pero a veces hacer eso es la única forma de lograr lo que quieres, como para el fue lastimar a mi hermano.

Por fin después de un rato llegamos al hospital y los médicos rápidamente bajaron a mi hermano y lo llevaron a dentro, de inmediato bajé junto a él y lo seguí mientras lo transportaban para examinarlo, veía como trataba de abrir los ojos pero no lo lograba, esos ojos que anteriormente me hechizaban y despertaban amor, ternura y emoción en mi, ahora solo dejaban un rastro de tristeza y preocupación.

Entró a la sala y allí una enfermera me detuvo, me dijo que debía esperar y avisar a mis padres, yo realmente quería acompañar a mi hermano pero debía entender el procedimiento en estos casos, recordé que siempre me dijeron que en una emergencia lo primero que se debía hacer era conservar la calma, examinar la situación y ver que solución podías encontrar.

Después de haber pensado en esto mi mente consiguió calmarse, creo que lo peor ya había pasado, ahora solo me quedaba esperar que me dieran noticias de él, después de pensar un rato saqué mi celular y marqué el número de mi madre para darle esa horrible noticia.

—Hola—dijo la voz de mi mamá.

—Mamá, veras es que…-trataba de controlar mi tristeza.

— ¿Qué pasa hija?—dijo con un tono preocupado.

—Es Tai…está en el hospital—articulé con mucho esfuerzo.

— ¡¿Qué?, por dios, ¿Qué ha pasado?!—estaba realmente alterada.

—No lo sé exactamente, yo no vi cuando pasó, parece que cayó de la ventana del edificio—dije dando mi versión.

— ¿Y donde estás tú?-me preguntó.

—En el hospital con él—respondí.

—Bien, no te vayas de allí, yo llegare en un rato.

—De acuerdo—colgué aun preocupada.

Cuando colgué no supe que hacer, estaba muy asustada y preocupada, temía por mi hermano y por mi, al menos deseaba poder volver a verlo para decirle cuanto lo amaba, besarle y sentir sus caricias una vez mas.

Decidí avisarle algunos de nuestros amigos que vinieran a acompañarme.

Las reacciones de ellos fueron lo que normalmente se espera cuando le das una noticia a un amigo de que alguien ha sufrido un accidente pero con Tk fue diferente, al llamarlo a él notaba cierta preocupación, enserio no entiendo como no me di cuenta en ese momento de lo que me ocultaba.

—Entonces ¿dices que no ha despertado ni te ha dicho nada?—lo notaba realmente nervioso.

—No, ya te dije que no ¿por qué estás preguntando tanto eso?

—No por nada —dijo de nuevo nervioso.

—Ahora, no tengo tiempo ¿podrías venir?

—Yo… prefiero no hacerlo… recuerda que el y yo estamos…

—Por favor, hazlo por mi—dije tratándolo de convencer.

—De acuerdo, solo un rato—su tono de preocupación no desaparecía.

Con el paso del tiempo mis amigos fueron llegando y me comenzaron a hacer compañía en la sala de espera, todos me preguntaron si yo sabía algo más pero les dije que no.

Tiempo después llego Tk, el se sentó a mi lado— ¿Y qué? ¿Aún no te dan noticias?—preguntó nervioso.

—No, aún no—bajé la mirada.

— ¿Y viste algo cuando pasó esto?—preguntó tratando de que no lo descubriese.

—No, ya te lo dije, no vi nada de lo que pasó.

Al momento que dije esto el soltó un suspiro como si estuviera tranquilo de algo y así era, pero ya que yo no lo sabía no pude evitar rechazar su hombro que me ofrecía para llorar, su amistad era lo mas cercano a lo que tenia de mi relación con Tai, sentía que el me calmaba un poco ya que era mi mejor amigo y siempre me entendía, sentía como sus manos acariciaban mi cabello con la intención de hacerme relajar, de alguna manera correspondí a sus caricias abrazándolo.

Mientras esto pasaba todos nuestros amigos excepto Tk se fueron, ya estaba muy tarde y él solo se encontraba allí aun por mi, un rato después llegó mamá, cuando la vi entrar corrí y la abracé ella obviamente estaba lagrimando al igual que yo.

— ¿Tu estas bien hija?—me preguntó triste.

—Si, ya te explique todo lo que sabía hace un rato—dije también triste.

—Bien ¿y te han dicho algo?

—No, aún no—dije al momento que notaba que un medico se acercaba seguro con noticias de mi hermano.

De inmediato cuando lo vio mamá le preguntó— ¿Hay noticias de mi hijo?—dijo preocupada.

El medico levantó su libreta al tiempo que decía—Bueno, está fuera de peligro, pero tiene varias laceraciones en el cuello, su pierna izquierda está dislocada y su brazo izquierdo está roto, además de que no recuerda el accidente ni ningún hecho reciente debido al cebero golpe que sufrió un la cabeza.

Cuando escuché esto fue realmente preocupante, si el no tenia memoria de lo que pasó recientemente tal vez no recordaba lo nuestro, sentía dolor de solo pensar en que el no recordaría ese hermoso momento que pasamos juntos, la rabia y angustia me dominaban.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero eso significa que no recuerda nada?!

—No, solo dije que no recuerda cosas recientes, posiblemente en un periodo de 30 días.

—Bueno, ¿podemos verlo?—preguntó mamá.

—Claro, pasen—dijo el doctor guiándonos.

—Amm…Kari yo ya debo irme, mamá debe estar preocupada por mi, lamento no acompañarte—dijo seguramente por no ver a Tai, pero yo era muy comprensiva y solo le respondí que estaba bien.

Se retiró rápido, parecía con mucho miedo, tanto que no intento besarme ni nada solo se retiró.

Después de que el se fuera mamá y yo entramos al cuarto de Tai, pude observar que el estaba con los ojos cerrados, tenia un vendaje en su brazo y al rededor de su cuello y cabeza, parecía que no estaba tan mal como creía.

Yo me acerqué delicadamente a el y trate de llamar su atención moviéndolo suavemente—Tai,Tai…hermano despierta—dije acariciándolo en el rostro.

El comenzó a despertar abriendo sus ojos con esfuerzo, me observó confuso—Creo que algo me pasó ¿verdad? —dijo confundido debido al golpe.

—Si, así es, pero ahora estás bien—dije tomando su mano.

—Ahh cuanto me alegra que estés bien hijo—mamá lo abrazó.

—Y ¿saben de casualidad qué me sucedió?

—Pues yo solo escuché que te caías, cuando fui a ver te vi accidentado en el piso de abajo—dije explicándole.

—Ya veo…no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó… ¿y papá?—preguntó debido a su perdida de memoria.

—Él estáa en un viaje de trabajo pero volverá pronto—respondió mamá.

—Cuanto me alegra que estés bien—dije abrazándolo y demostrando mi alegría.

—¡Auch!, si pero no estreches tanto que aun me duele—dijo quejándose un poco.

Nuestra visita duró mucho, él solo hablaba de lo que recordaba sin embargo creo que aun sentía miedo, tal vez no recordaba lo nuestro, ya que si no recordaba el viaje de papá seria igual con nuestra relación.

Mamá salió por un rato para hablar con el doctor y yo me quedé sola con él, no sabía que hacer pero quería saber que pasaría con lo nuestro así que me atreví.

—Hermanito tenia miedo de perderte—dije tomando su mano con cuidado de no lastimarla.

—No te preocupes, ya estoy bien—dijo respondiendo a mi caricia lo cual me alegró.

—Espero que pronto vuelvas a casa—dije al tiempo de besar su mano y ponerla en mi rostro.

—Si, yo igual—dijo algo sonrojado.

—Y espero que algún día podamos terminar… eso—dije insinuando nuestro secreto.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿No recuerdas lo de Tk hace una noche? ¿Lo que pasó en la ducha? —dije tratando de hacerlo recordar.

—Kari, lo siento pero no recuerdo mucho después de esto.

Y de este modo mi temor mas grande se volvió realidad, mi hermano no recordaba nuestra relación ni nada de lo que habíamos pasado juntos últimamente, ahora había vuelto a ser solo Kari Yagami, su hermana menor y nada mas, seguro había olvidado el amor que me sentía y sus sentimientos por Sora volverían pronto.

—No es nada, descansa—no pude evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de mi rostro.

—Kari ¿estás llorando?

—No es nada—dije saliendo del cuarto.

Cuando me retiré comencé a llorar de nuevo, ahora el no recordaba lo que pasó entre nosotros y ya no tendría esa felicidad de nuevo, el no volvería ha estar en mis brazos ni yo sentiría de nuevo sus caricias, ahora seguiríamos como hermanos solamente, esto realmente fue perturbador para mi, como deseaba volver a su habitación y besarlo como lo hacia antes para decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero no tenia las condiciones ni el valor para hacerlo.  
>— ¿Kari que te pasa hija? —preguntó mamá que había llegado.<p>

—No es nada, solo es por Tai—mentí, aunque no mucho.

—Ahh, que linda eres, eres una gran hermana.

—Si… creo que lo soy.

— ¿Cuando podrá volver a casa? —pregunté aun triste.

—Pues en cinco días recuperará la movilidad, es todo lo que me dijo el doctor, supongo que estás cansada ¿quieres ir a casa?—

—Pues no, mañana no hay escuela así que me quedare con el y contigo.

—Bien, ven, vamos a su cuarto.

Al llegar Tai estaba de nuevo dormido, y era comprensible, ese golpe debió haberlo dejado bastante mal, en parte agradecía el no hablar mas con él en el resto de la noche, si le hubiera contado a mamá lo que pasó seguramente ella habría sospechado algo.

De esta manera los tres dormimos en su habitación, para mi fue difícil haber conciliado el sueño, no podía dejar de observarlo, aun lastimado su rostro me parecía cautivador, como deseaba que volviéramos ha tener un momento como el de antes, y estoy segura que esta vez no me importaría lo que dijera, se que él no quiso hacerlo por que me amaba y respetaba pero yo realmente quería hacerlo y estaba dispuesta a correr cualquier riesgo, si sin ningún temor yo deseaba entregarme a mi hermano y que él hiciera lo mismo.

A pesar de esto conseguí dormirme un rato después, recuerdo que tuve varias pesadillas, veía en mi mente a mi hermano repetidas veces besándose con Sora de la manera en que lo hacia conmigo, se veía muy feliz, fue cuando comencé a pensar que tal vez era lo mejor, si él ya no recordaba nada debía ser una señal, una señal de que podía corregir el error que cometí al enamorarme de Tai.

Pasaron tres días dolorosos de ver a mi hermano así, no solo lastimado, si no también sin que demostrara su amor de antes, no asistí a la escuela en esos días obviamente, una tarde del cuarto día vi a mi madre salir.

— ¿A donde vas? —pregunté intrigada.

—Tu papá llega hoy Kari así que tengo que ir a verme con él… y a darle esta noticia.

—Bien, yo me quedaré—dije apenada.

—Te veo luego hija—dijo mamá retirándose del hospital.

De inmediato me sentí muy nerviosa, ahora no sabía que hacer, en parte no quería subir a ver a Tai pero en verdad no podría dejarlo solo en especial en esos momentos, con mucho desaliento subí las escaleras hasta el cuarto de mi hermano pero me sorprendí al no verlo.

—Tai,Tai…—

—Ahh, Kari buenos días hermana—me respondió sorprendiéndome mientras salía del baño sin camisa.

— ¿Tú estabas… en la ducha? —dije paralizada viendo el cuerpo que siempre deseaba.

—Bueno, lo intenté pero como vez no logré nada, aun estoy un poco incapacitado—dijo sonriéndome.

Me sorprendí al ver como el se acercaba a mi y tocaba mi frente.

—¿Estás bien Kari? te vez muy roja ¿acaso tienes fiebre?—dijo aun tocando mi frente.

—Yo…esto—no podía hablar estaba paralizada viendo a mi hermano solo con una toalla amarrada a su cintura y viendo ese cuerpo que deseaba tanto tocar, cosa que hice sin querer.

De forma sorpresiva puse mi mano en su pecho y comencé a deslizar mi mano por su torso desnudo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Kari? —dijo extrañado por mi acción.

Casi de inmediato Salí de mi trance y retiré mi mano alejándome de él al tiempo de decirle—Amm lo lamento…solo quería ver si te dolía algo—mentí con algo ridículo.

—Bueno, descuida, entonces si quieres darte una ducha tú, adelante.

—Claro gracias—dije dirigiéndome al baño pero no exactamente a ducharme, me aseguré de dejar la puerta un poco abierta y con cautela comencé a espiar a mi hermano mientras se vestía.

Quizás muchos lo consideren como algo inmoral, yo seguía pensando que era algo hermoso, enserio fue algo igual de excitante como las otras veces, aunque no lo logré ver de frente ya que estaba de espaldas no podía controlar mis impulsos hormonales, mis piernas temblaban y sentía que mi temperatura aumentaba.

Es obvio que no me contuve y al momento que mi mano estaba abajo de mi cintura a entre mis piernas noté que el se dio la vuelta pero ya se había vestido, de inmediato reaccioné, solo pude odiarme a mi misma por dentro, una mujer nunca debía hacer lo que yo estuve a punto, de ninguna manera estaba bien.

Para calmarme un poco me quité la ropa y me comencé a duchar, mientras me bañaba aun recordaba el anterior momento que hacia que volviera ha intentar hacerlo pero afortunadamente mi moral le ganó a mi excitación, sin embargo yo aun quería a Tai como mas que un hermano, de alguna manera no podía quitarlo de mis pensamientos, y sé también que lo que hice después tampoco fue nada correcto.

Salí del baño solo con una toalla a mí alrededor, de cierta manera tenía ansias de hacer que mi hermano me deseará y me tomara de nuevo como antes.

—Kari…deberías vestirte—dijo observándome recostado en su cama.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no crees que soy linda? —hablé con una sonrisa picara acercándome a él.

—No, para nada, tú eres muy hermosa, solo es para que te sientas mas cómoda—dijo tímido.

—Bueno, ¿y que tal si así me siento mas cómoda? —dije recostándome en su pecho.

—Kari, yo no creo que…—trató de expresarse pero no podía debido a sus nervios.

—Tranquilo, solo estoy feliz de que te mejores—dije acariciando su regazo en el que descansaba mi cabeza, al tiempo de decir eso sentí que mi toalla se comenzaba a soltar pero no puse atención.

—Ahh, yo igual—dijo aun nervioso pero noté que su mano comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

Esto realmente me hizo sentir bien, tanto que me levanté para besar su mejilla pero al tiempo que hice esto mi toalla se desprendió dejando mi cuerpo a la vista de Tai.

—¡Cielos, lo lamento!—dijo volteándose y poniendo sus manos recogidas como si ocultara algo entre sus piernas.

—No, yo lo lamento, pero está bien—dije aun con deseos de estar con él y retirando sus manos que parecían esconder algo y comprobé que era, él también se excitaba al verme, no se si fue atrevimiento, cariño o simplemente un deseo incontrolable por la persona que amaba.

Él bajo sus hombros dejando de temblar como si se hubiera calmado y con delicadeza tomo mis manos retirándolas de su parte privada que yo acariciaba, luego se dio la vuelta mirándome serio.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok ok, los dejo hasta aqui, tratare de terminar esto rápido, el final ya esta planeado. <strong>


	11. Capitulo 11:Una hermandad eterna parte 1

Capitulo 11: una hermandad eterna parte 1.

En todo momento de mi vida he hecho lo correcto, siempre fui alguien amistosa y agradecida con todo, no creo que haberme enamorado de mi hermano fuera del todo malo, el amor es algo que se presenta pocas veces siendo bueno, casi todos hemos sufrido por amor ya sea por abandono, muerte, engaño y entre muchas razones mas que pueden hacernos pasar del bien al mal, claro que el deseo y la lujuria es algo malo, cuando es solo por obtener el placer de este, en mi caso yo deseaba mas que eso en Tai.

El se volteó, me miró fijamente a los ojos, parecía enojado y muy serio, pude notar que si estaba realmente excitado al verme pero a él no le importó que lo viera, con brusquedad tomó mi toalla y me la entregó fuertemente tapándome con ella.

—¿Debo entender que tratas de hacer "algo" conmigo?

—Bueno… ¿tu no lo quieres?—pregunté con la esperanza que recordara todo.

— ¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no, somos hermanos—se alejó bruscamente de mí—. Definitivamente es lo peor que has hecho Kari.

—Pero…Yo…

—¡Cállate, no hay "peros" para algo como esto! estoy realmente decepcionado de ti, vete de aquí.

Bueno ¿Qué mas se podía esperar? me tardé en descubrir que fue realmente estúpido lo que había hecho, él no recordaba nada y por lo tanto me seguía viendo solo como su hermana.

—¿Le vas a decir a mamá algo?—pregunté con miedo.

—solo… olvidemos esto, en especial tú—respondió aun enojado.

Al momento que terminó de decir esto yo salí de su cuarto, no podía creer lo que había hecho, la vez que abrió su corazón conmigo yo le correspondí, pero cuando fui yo quien reveló sus sentimientos lo único que recibí fue un rechazo que no sólo destrozó mis esperanzas, también acabó con mi corazón.

Ese mismo día papá llegó de su viaje y al igual que nosotros se preocupó de el, pero no creí que de verdad Tai se pusiera tan furioso por lo que hice.

Papá había llegado y toda la familia estaba reunida en su habitación, él le preguntó si recordaba algo, pero obviamente le explicamos todo, yo le aclaré que no había visto nada, luego de eso Tai me miró fríamente al tiempo de decir—Mamá, creo que deberías llevar a Kari a casa.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué hijo?

—Pues ella debe estar cansada, es solo una niña—dijo con sarcasmo mirándome con la intención de incomodarme.

Supe porque lo hacía, creo que entendía perfectamente que no quisiera tenerme cerca, pero al tiempo que lo entendía me lastimaba los sentimientos.

—Si, estoy algo cansada—respondí bajando la mirada.

—De acuerdo vamos hija, despídete de Tai y tu padre.

Me acerqué a mi padre y le besé la mejilla, pero al acercarme a mi hermano él me detuvo y se acercó a mi oído.

—Mejor cuida lo que haces—gruñó con un tono de autoridad.

Cuando terminó de decirme esto me soltó alejándome de él y fingió una sonrisa —Adiós Kari, te quiero.

No me sorprendió mucho, ya había notado que él puede ser muy astuto tanto como es temperamental, definitivamente mi corazón estaba roto, la persona que mas amaba ahora sentía desprecio por mi, él me veía como alguien que intentó que se le entregara sin mas, obviamente al ser solo una niña pensó lo peor de mi y fue mucho mas horrible al tratarse de su hermana.

Con mucha tristeza salí con mamá de la habitación y nos dirigimos a casa dejando a papá y a Tai, en el camino mamá notó que yo me veía bastante deprimida, no es que yo quisiera que ella lo notara solo es que la tristeza era mas fuerte que mi voluntad.

—¿Te pasa algo hija?—preguntó un rato después de notar mi rostro.

—No, no es nada—dije deprimida y sin éxito de que ella se lo creyera.

—Tu rostro dice lo contrario, soy tu madre y deberías confiar en mí.

—Yo no sé, no creo que tú me entiendas mamá.

—Eres mi hija, te entenderé de cualquier manera.

—Ahh… ¿Tu que piensas de enamorarse?

—Bueno, creo que es algo rápido para tu edad—dijo asustada con mi pregunta.

—Lo sé ¿Acaso te incomoda hablar de eso conmigo?

—Eso depende ¿Dime quien es el que te gusta?

No supe que responder en ese momento, sobra decir que no podía decirle la verdad, solo me limité a buscar una respuesta para cubrir mi secreto.

—Pues, tu no lo conoces, es un chico mayor que yo, es atlético y realmente considerado conmigo, se podría decir que siempre cuida de mi—respondí con algo que me gustaba de Tai.

—¿Enserio y como se llama?—preguntó con intriga.

—Su nombre es Ta…Ta…Takeru… es mi amigo Takeru—dije corrigiéndome, casi cometo un error.

—Y ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber?

—Pues, creo que es como volver a enamorar a alguien—dije respondiendo con sinceridad.

—No sé que responderte, todos los hombres no son iguales y el único chico que conozco bien es Tai—fue conveniente y sorpresivo que me dijera esto.

—¿Enserio? ¿Entonces para enamorar a alguien como él… que se necesita?

—La verdad, sé que a él no le gusta ir muy rápido, una vez me dijo que se tardó mucho para decirle lo que sentía a su amiga Sora así que la perdió.

—Entonces es alguien que prefiere tomarse un tiempo ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero si algo sé, es que no perdona fácilmente, cuando se enoja solo se le pasa cuando el problema ya no está o que algo lo convenza.

—Si, eso lo sé muy bien—dije recordando el enojo que tenia conmigo.

—Bueno, espero haberte ayudado hija y que tengas suerte con tu amigo—dijo sonriéndome.

Yo al principio bajé la mirada pero no quise preocuparla y la miré fijamente para devolverle la sonrisa—Si me has ayudado, gracias.

Lo que me dijo mamá no me sirvió de mucho, sabía perfectamente que Tai no era de los que perdonaba y que tan tímido era, y aunque por poco estuve apunto de decirle que él nombre de mi chico era Tai pude corregirme, por un lado mejor ya que sabría a quien usar para mentirles, si es que volvía con Tai claro.

Al siguiente día desperté sola, mamá ya se había ido a trabajar al igual que papá, Tai de seguro seguía enojado conmigo, quise llamarlo pero pensé que tal vez debería dejar pasar un tiempo antes de volver a hablarle.

Preparé mi desayuno, no podía dejar de pensar en él pero no en nuestra relación, en esos momentos mis pensamientos solo se centraban en lo que me había dicho, sé que debió haber sido por alguna razón en especial, debía haber sido por algo que no me correspondió, después de todo él si estaba enamorado de mi antes, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?, ¿por que estaba enamorado de mi, qué habrá sido lo que lo llevó a enamorarse de mi? Con este cuestionamiento mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, trataba de recordar que había pasado últimamente entre él y yo para volverlo a enamorar, después de tanto pensar sin encontrar una respuesta note que si seguía así se me haría tarde para ir a la escuela, por lo que recogí las cosas y salí con prisa de casa.

Cuando llegué varios de mis amigos me preguntaron si tenía noticias de Tai—Pues se supone que saldrá mañana—respondí tímidamente.

—Y ¿de verdad no recuerda nada?—preguntó Tk desviando la mirada.

—No, no recuerda nada—recordé la injusta realidad.

—Bueno me alegro que él esté bien—dijo con un tono despreocupado a comparación de antes—. Entonces creo que tendremos tiempo ¿verdad?—dijo acercándose y tomándome la mano.

¿Tiempo? ¿Para que?—lo evadí, sabía que no me gustaría.

—Tú sabes de que hablo, ahora que el esta mas tonto que antes podremos salir juntos.

Sus palabras como era obvio me enojaron, no quería que se refiriera así a la persona que amaba—No digas eso, él solo fue una victima de un accidente.

—Pues esos golpes se los merecía—dijo con un tono seguro.

No comprendí lo que dijo al principio, pero luego recordé que el día después que lo habían asaltado estuvo bastante adolorido.

—¿Qué? ¿Tu sabes quien le dio esos golpes a mi hermano?—interrogué preocupada por la respuesta de Tk.

—Amm…No, digo los golpes que yo le di—mintió.

—Ahh… Pues tal vez Él no tenía derecho a golpearte, pero yo no sé como empezó su pelea.

—Por que cuando te traté de explicar no me dejaste—me reprendió molesto.

—Es que en ese momento no sabía que pensar de ambos—respondía mi defensa.

—Eso no es cierto, tú pensaste que tu hermano fue el bueno, después de que intentó separarnos—dijo aun con un tono molesto.

—Entonces ¿Como empezó su pelea?

—Es que ese día yo había ido a tu casa y él me dijo que no estabas pero yo no te fui a buscar a ti.

—¿No? ¿Entonces por que fuiste?

—Tú ese día habías dicho que él te había castigado, entonces traté de hablar con él y bueno el me golpeó sin razón—de nuevo estaba mintiéndome puesto que después me enteré que el lo había empujado primero—. Claro que no me quedé quieto, entonces tuve que defenderme, eso es todo.

—Bien, perdona a Tai, él últimamente a tenido muchos problemas.

—Descuida, lo entiendo perfectamente, entonces ¿En qué estábamos tú y yo?—dijo acercándose y abrazándome pero yo lo retiré.

—¿Que pasa?—pregunto con una mirada triste.

—Mira, no creo que con lo que pasó me sienta de humor para esto, creo que necesito un tiempo.

Lo vi suspirar decepcionado, pero luego me miró y me sonrió.

—De acuerdo, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré para poyarte en todo—agregó besando mi mejilla.

—Yo…—no pude terminar la oración y me lancé a sus brazos, aunque amaba a Tai en esos momentos no podía dejar de ver a Takeru como lo que era, mi mejor amigo que siempre estaba apoyándome y dándome su amistad, una de las pocas cosas que me daban alegría en esos momentos.

El solo correspondió el abrazo y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello con la intención de consolarme de nuevo, sus manos eran tan delicadas conmigo, su compañía me reconfortaba mucho pero de allí no pasaba, debo reconocer que el amor y la amistad pueden estar relacionados pero son dos cosas diferentes y lo mío con Tk solo era amistad.  
>Cada vez que me acariciaba en mi mente se dibujaba el recuerdo de yo y mi hermano, mis ojos se humedecían pero lo pude ocultar, no quería que el me viera así de nuevo, aun con este recuerdo sus caricias hacían que mí tristeza disminuyera, después de esa unión me separé y acaricié su mejilla.<p>

—Tai…te amo.

Igualmente que se esperaba de alguien que amaba tanto a una persona como yo, era obvio que el nombre se escapara pero esto fue un gran error.

—¿Que has dicho?—Tk se sorprendió y enojó al tiempo.

—Yo… que amo mucho a mi hermano y a ti también…son lo único que tengo—dije corrigiendo mi frase que pudo haber sido mi sentencia.

—Ahh era eso, gracias, yo también te amo y después hablare con Tai—habló algo nervioso al final.

De este modo las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, todo era igual de tedioso, al llegar a casa de nuevo me percaté de que estaba sola, así pasó el día, no podía dejar de observar su cama, deseaba que estuviera allí para besarlo y abrazarlo pero no, ni siquiera tenia el valor para llamarlo.

Al siguiente día se repitió mi historia pero al llegar a casa no quería sentirme así por lo que decidí salir a la calle y tomar cierta ruta.

Si, me dirigía a ver a mi hermano, a pesar de que ese mismo día lo dejarían salir quería verlo, no estoy segura del porque pero al igual que mi mente mi corazón estaba confuso, al llegar al hospital no perdí ni un solo segundo y subí las escaleras directo a donde recordaba que Tai estaba, al llegar abrí levemente la puerta pero me sorprendí con la escena que vi.

—¿Entonces no recuerdas nada amigo?—preguntó una vos muy conocida.

—No, para nada, es realmente extraño, y bueno ¿Como va todo? ¿Me he perdido de algo?—cuestionó mi hermano.

—Pues, a decir verdad, tu hermana y yo estamos saliendo—ahora sabía que Tk había ido a visitar a mi hermano.

—¿En serio? Me alegro por ti.

—¿Te sorprende la noticia?—preguntó el rubio.

—No, para nada enserio me alegra, tal vez tu puedas enseñarle educación a mi hermana.

—La verdad dudo que necesite mas de la que tiene—respondió Tk.

—Ahhh…créeme que si la necesita—dijo Tai con una mirada que seguro mostraba los recuerdos del día anterior.

Veía como ellos seguían conversando y en ocasiones riendo, al parecer se divertían bastante, al principio me pareció extraño ya que cuando Tai y yo estábamos juntos él y Tk pasaron de una gran amistad a una rivalidad pero Tai no se acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado así que de este modo él no tenia ninguna razón para enojarse con Tk.

Me escondí detrás de una columna que daba vista a la habitación, no quería que cuando Tk saliera me viera, y así fue cuando el salió fue bastante fácil evitarlo, aunque el se había tardado mucho dialogando con mi hermano, me preguntaba de que podían estar hablando pero no me preocupaba después de ver aquel semblante que mostraba Tk, era el de alguien feliz por su amigo.

Con prisa entré a la habitación de Tai, pero como era de esperarse de inmediato desvió la mirada.

—Hola—saludé tímidamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a verte ¿Acaso no puedo?

—Si es para lo que creo, pues no.

—Vamos, eso que hice no es tan malo—dije en mi defensa.

—Creo que no, es peor que lo hayas hecho mientras salías con Tk—me miró a los ojos.

—Si me dejaras explicarlo.

—¿Explicarme? Esto no tiene una explicación valida, Kari—habló con un tono de decepción.

—¿Ahora me odias?

Por un momento guardó silencio, no quería responderme y yo no quería seguir sufriendo más ahí.

—Ya veo, te entiendo, perdona por molestarte—me dirigí a la puerta.

—Espera, Kari.

—¿Que quieres?

—Yo no te odio, eres mi hermana y siempre te voy a amar, solo estoy algo sorprendido por lo que intentaste hacer.

—Nunca quise hacerte entender que quería algo contigo—mentí con una gran tristeza oculta.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Solo creí que como hermanos nos teníamos ese tipo de confianza, y bueno solo quería estar contigo por que tu accidente me asustó—ingenié algo rápido.

—¿Es…enserio eso?—preguntó de nuevo.

—Sí, te lo juro—sostuve mi engaño.

—¿Entonces por qué me acariciabas… ya sabes allí abajo?— estaba ruborizado.

—¿Donde?—actué desentendida.

—Tú sabes, no te hagas la inocente—replicó mi respuesta.

—No sé de que me hablas, pero si fue algo malo perdóname.

Al parecer este engaño funcionó, se quedó pensativo por un rato y luego me miró—Kari… yo lo lamento, tal vez exageré—mostró una mirada de arrepentimiento.

Acto seguido de lo que él dijo me le acerqué y lo abrasé, él correspondió normalmente, así nos quedamos un rato, me alegraba saber que ahora estuviéramos bien, bueno, un poco, ya que el no recordaba lo nuestro.

—¿Y cuando podrás salir?—pregunté con emoción.

—Tal vez en la noche que mamá o papá vengan ¿Quieres quedarte?

—Me dejarías hacerlo— bajé la mirada, pues no estaba feliz del todo.

—Claro que si, ya no te preocupes— dijo acariciando mis manos—. Dime ¿Que tal esta todo con ya sabes quien?

—¿De que me hablas?

—Me refiero a Tk.

—Ahh, bueno tú lo sabias antes.

—Lo lamento, es que últimamente no recuerdo muy bien—respondió con sarcasmo y burla.

—Jaja es verdad, lo olvidaba—dije al final sacando la lengua.

Y así volvimos a entrar en confianza de hermanos, reíamos a ratos y el se veía bastante feliz, varias veces me preguntó sobre Tk a lo que yo debía responder como si de verdad fuera mi novio para que no pasara algo como lo ocurrido anteriormente.

Un rato después de haber conversado ya se había hecho tarde y papá llegó.

Habló con varios doctores y en pocas horas llevaron a mi hermano en una silla de ruedas afuera del hospital, se quedó con unas muletas, le dijeron que tendría que caminar con ellas durante dos semanas si quería recuperarse del todo, para él fue incomodo pero debía acostumbrarse.

Al llegar a casa yo lo llevé a la habitación, aun tenia un yeso en la mano y en su pierna, me daba lastima verlo así pero agradecía que no hubiera sido mas fuerte su accidente.

De este modo la noche pasó normalmente y no hubo nada nuevo, pero sabía que así seria por mucho más tiempo.

De esa manera pasaron tres semanas, el seguía viéndome de igual manera, Tk y yo seguíamos hablando pero no tanto como pareja, mis amigos habían notado que yo en esos días había estado deprimida pero sin embargo solo los evitaba, no quería hablar con nadie, mi soledad era mi amiga.

Una tarde de viernes yo había llegado de la escuela, como siempre estaba muy deprimida pero era normal verme así, un rato después visualicé que mi hermano llegaba, se veía muy feliz y estaba hablando por celular.

—¿Es enserio? ¡Genial, me alegro de escuchar eso!… si ya mismo me preparo.  
>Dijo colgando y dejándome con una gran duda.<p>

Continuará.


	12. Capitulo 12:Una Hermandad Eterna Parte 2

Capitulo 12: Una Hermandad Eterna Parte Dos.

Muchos dicen que las cosas pasan por una razón, y tal vez en ocasiones sea cierto, sin embargo todos siempre nos preguntamos porque pasan algunas cosas que nos desfavorecen y sentimos que no lo merecemos.

Hasta el día de hoy sigo preguntándome como es que perdí la memoria, creo que es solo ciencia, lo cual no tiene que ver conmigo, pero sin embargo en el momento en que caía la verdad no experimenté la famosa sensación de mi vida ante mis ojos, en mis ojos no apareció nada solo me preguntaba ¿Por qué?  
>Quizás la respuesta a mi pregunta es muy sencilla, porque el incesto es un tabú y hasta cierto punto para mi algo inmoral también, pero yo no busco justificarme, encontré la alegría con la persona que amaba que era mi hermana y punto.<p>

Recuerdo que cuando abrí los ojos en ese hospital el ultimo recuerdo que venía ha mi mente era como de hace un mes, tal vez una cena familiar o algo así, no lo tengo claro, a pesar de eso mi recuperación fue rápida, mi pierna estaba rota al igual que mi brazo pero pude soportarlo.

Todos sabemos muy bien que pasó después de eso así que no entrare en detalles de lo que Kari intentó hacer conmigo, me odio a mi mismo por no haberle correspondido, el día que mi hermana se disculpó, Tk había venido a verme, debido a mi falta de memoria aun pensaba que éramos buenos amigos, estaba algo nervioso de verme pero yo actuaba normalmente, pero al salir dijo algo especial.

—Taichí… lo lamento mucho.

Yo entendí que se sentía mal por mi accidente así que le respondí—Tranquilo, tú no me hiciste esto.  
>Cuando le dije eso pareció que lo hubiese tensado algo y con mucha rapidez se retiró del cuarto, al tiempo que entraría mi hermana.<p>

Aun después de que Kari se disculpó conmigo y yo creí que sólo había interpretado mal lo que hizo, ella parecía estar distanciándose de mi, con cada día que pasaba no hablábamos casi, ya ni siquiera me saludaba y se encerraba en nuestra alcoba todo el día, no comía casi nada ni mostraba interés en algo.

Parecía que su espíritu estuviera ausente, me preocupaba, a pesar de que en ese momento la veía como una hermana solamente, seguía siendo alguien importante para mí y no quería verla de ese modo, pero cada vez que le intentaba hablar me evadía diciendo que estaba bien.

Los días en la escuela se hacían monótonos al igual que siempre, una mañana noté que Yamato se me acercaba, fue algo raro ya que los últimos días me había estado evitando también.

—Hola ¿Qué tal estás?—pregunté de forma amable.

—Supongo que bien—estaba extrañado y confuso—¿Tú…estás…—señaló mi vendaje de la mano que aun llevaba.

—¿Esto?, son rastros del accidente, es todo.

—Y bueno… ¿Es cierto que perdiste la memoria?—preguntó con intriga.

—Sí, ¿Por qué todos me cuestionan con eso?

—¿Entonces no recuerdas nada?—preguntó de nuevo desviando la mirada.

—Nada reciente pero no recuerdo que fueras tan insistente indagando, ¿acaso hay algo que beba saber?

—¡No!…No para nada…Todo esta bien.

Notaba que él no estaba bien, parecía nervioso o triste por algo, quizás se sentía mal por lo que me hizo, no tenia por que estar arrepentido, fue una pelea que él ganó y era todo.

—¿Estás bien amigo?, pareces nervioso—pregunté notando su actitud.

—No es nada, sólo que… me alegro que estés bien.

—Tranquilo tú no me has hecho nada, no tienes que sentirte así—dije con la intención de animarlo.

—Supongo—bajó la mirada—Oye Tai… ¿Tú te atreverías a golpear a mi hermano?-— cuestionó serio.

Tal vez esa pregunta la hizo con la intención de averiguar si yo aun seguía enojado con su hermano, cosa que no era así, por ende mi respuesta fue realmente ingenua y fuera de mi nuevo pensamiento.

—¿Como preguntas eso?, claro que no—respondí.

—¿De verdad? ¿No lo harías por nada?—volvió a preguntarme.

—Claro que no, ¿acaso le pasa algo a Tk?

—No, no es eso, es que…No es nada amigo, recupérate pronto—dijo retirándose de mi presencia.

Se me hizo bastante extraño que él hiciera esto, pero sólo me extrañé ya que no recordaba nada, estaba seguro de que no golpearía a Tk, antes de que me enamorara de Kari creí que el seria el mas indicado para ella, no sé porque de una gran amistad que tenia con esos dos, pasé a un conflicto tan grande, a pesar de esto aun sin tener memoria de nada, yo pensaba que nuestra amistad aun seguía como siempre.

Mientras los días pasaban sentía que Kari se hacia aun mas distante de mi, parecía que desde que salí del hospital ella estaba enojada conmigo por algo, de tanta preocupación por mi hermana decidí hablar con alguien sobre esto pero no fue con mis padres.

Una tarde de estudio estaba apunto de sonar la campana para el receso y de inmediato cuando la vi me dirigí a buscar el anterior motivo de mis suspiros.

—Hola—saludé a aquella castaña, que aun hoy no puedo negar, era hermosa.

—Oh Taichi ¿Cómo estás?—me devolvió el saludo—¿Te has recuperado ya?

—Pues si, podría decirse ¿Oye podemos hablar?

—Sí claro—respondió.

—Bien, vamos— dije al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a un lugar apartado.

Mientras caminábamos ella me notaba un semblante bastante confundido, tal vez pensó que le propondría algo, pero en mi accidente perdí parte de mi memoria no toda, y aun recordaba que ella me había rechazado ya que había sido hace varios meses, pero aun con eso yo seguía con el deseo de estar con ella.

—¿Y bien de que querías hablar?

—Por un segundo quise olvidarme de Kari y volver a preguntarle sobre nosotros pero mi preocupación por Kari fue mayor así que dije—Tu recuerdas… algo especial antes de mi accidente—pregunté no muy concretamente.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Pues… es sobre Kari, ¿tuvimos una pelea o algo así?

—Bueno, no lo sé, pero supongo que si.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Pues por que hace unos días tuviste una pelea con Matt, y bueno yo le pregunte a él porque había pasado, entonces el me dijo que tu golpeaste a Tk y le prohibiste ver a Kari.

Cuando ella me contó eso me sorprendí mucho, al principio no lo creí pero debía ser verdad, ella no tenia razón para mentirme, aun así no lo podía comprender, yo no podría hacer algo como golpear a Takeru o a su hermano, eso pensé, después de todo éramos tan buenos amigos.

—¿Dices que yo tuve una pelea con Yamato?

—Sí, sé que no lo recuerdas, pero ambos estaban muy enojados.

—¿Y también lo hice con Tk?

—Pues Matt me dijo que lo habías golpeado.

—Pero si Takeru fue a visitarme al hospital y hace poco hablé con Matt, y todo estaba bien.

—¿Estás seguro?,¿ no notaste algo extraño en ellos?

Recordé que cuando ellos me fueron a ver ambos se veían con mucha angustia, como si les preocupara algo mas que mi accidente, pero por la falta de claridad en mi mente respondí que no.

También recordé el cuestionamiento que Matt me había hecho, seguro que tenia una relación con lo que me contó Sora, pero entre tantas cosas no pude armar ese rompecabezas.

—Bueno agradezco tu ayuda, ¿y no has reconsiderado nada?—pregunté refiriéndome a la propuesta que le había hecho antes.

—¿De que hablas?—pensó un momento—. Ohh ¿te refieres a eso?, ya habíamos hablado de esto Tai.

—Tal vez lo hicimos antes, no lo recuerdo, ¿nada ha cambiado entonces?—pregunté algo deprimido.

—Lo lamento, además tú me habías dicho que ya tenias a alguien—eso si me sorprendió.

—¿De verdad?, ¿y quien es?

—Yo no lo sé, tú me lo comentaste una vez y dijiste que había pasado algo entre ustedes.

—¿Eso es verdad o solo lo dices para que ya no te moleste?

—Es de verdad, además tú y yo ya habíamos hablado de esto, pero no tenemos que dejar de ser amigos.

—Ahh, si supongo que es verdad, debo irme—me despedí retirándome.

Había consultado a Sora para que me ayudara con mis dudas, pero en vez de eso me había dejado con muchas más de los que tenía.

Ahora no comprendí porque me había peleado con esos dos, ¿por que ellos no me lo habían comentado?, era extraño, ¿por que yo le había prohibido a Kari ver a Tk?, no tenia ninguna razón para hacerlo, al menos eso pensaba.

Llegué a casa y me encontré con ella, se veía muy deprimida aun, por lo que decidí hablarle.

—Oye, Kari, ¿que te sucede?—pregunté levantando su cabeza que descansaba en una pared de un lado de la sala, se veía como una mascota castigada.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?—dijo algo desalentada dándome la espalda.

—Eh notado que estás algo deprimida, ¿es que acaso pasa algo entre Tk y tú?

—No, para nada.

A mi mente volvieron esos pensamientos y creí que seria un buen momento para aclararlos.

—Kari…

—¿Que pasa ahora?

— ¿Yo y Tk peleamos por algo hace unos días?—pregunté haciendo que ella cambiara su actitud.

Ella de inmediato se levantó y se acercó a mí tomándome por los brazos y sacudiéndome un poco—¿Acaso recuerdas algo?—mostró una leve sonrisa combinada con impaciencia por mi respuesta.

—Pues…No, solo lo pregunto.

—Ahhh… No, no lo han hecho—dijo perdiendo los alientos que mostro cuando se lo pregunté.

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Que sí, déjame en paz!—gritó muy enfadada y retirándose al cuarto.

—¿Qué te sucede hermanita?, ¿quien te ha hecho daño?—estaba casi seguro de la pregunta, pensaba que su actitud se debía a alguien, lo que no sabía es que era yo.

—¡Tú!

—¿Yo?—repliqué extrañado.

—Tú eres el culpable— finalizó y se fue al cuarto.

De nuevo había ido en busca de respuestas y solo había encontrado mas preguntas, si Kari dijo que no había pasado nada ¿por qué Sora me habría dicho lo contrario?, alguna de las dos mentía, otra pregunta era ¿por qué ella se había enfadado tanto conmigo?, ¿que le había hecho yo para que actuara así?, algo de lo que me olvidé pero aun era muy extraño era porque se emocionó tanto cuando le pregunté eso.

Tal vez tenia la esperanza de que yo hubiera recordado lo nuestro y volviera a estar en sus brazos y enserio era lo que mas deseaba, infortunadamente no tenia ningún recuerdo de lo que había pasado.

No pude preguntarle a Kari respecto si yo le había prohibido ver a Tk, pensé que tal vez con ella no debía hablar.

Con rapidez tomé mis llaves y salí de casa en dirección a la de Takeru, sentía el deseo de aclarar mi mente por lo que apresuré mis pasos, toqué la puerta tímidamente, tenia temor de que pudiera conversar con él, pero la curiosidad me ganaba.

—Tai, que sorpresa.

—Hola, ¿Que tal—dije extendiendo mi mano.

—Creo que bien, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?—dijo respondiendo mi saludo.

—La verdad es que si, tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

—Por supuesto, ven pasa—me invitó.

Por un largo rato nos desviamos de la conversación y comenzamos a charlar de otras cosas monótonas, hasta que lancé mi pregunta.

—Oye amigo, ¿recuerdas que pasó antes de mi accidente?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Recuerdas… si tú y yo peleamos o algo así?

Parecía bastante incomodo , tal vez creyó que yo había recordado todo y lo volvería a golpear, tal vez así hubiera sido, sin embargo solo lo preguntaba para que el me ayudara a entender.

—No, para nada—respondió.

—¿De verdad?… Bueno, ¿de casualidad yo castigué a Kari para que ella no te viera?

—No, tampoco, no sé porque lo dices.

Todo lo que le pregunté si era verdad lo negó, al terminar el interrogatorio me rogó que no hiciera lo mismo con su hermano, no estoy seguro porque insistió tanto en esto así que sólo para complacerlo y evitarme mas problemas prometí que no le diría nada a Matt.

Así pasaron dos semanas mas, a pesar de creer que aclaré mis dudas, aun seguía preocupado pro Kari, varias veces mis amigos me preguntaban por ella pero al igual que ellos yo no tenia ninguna explicación de su actitud.

Una tarde casi llegando a casa me percaté que mi teléfono celular sonaba, me apresuré a contestar, y allí estaba esa voz tan predecible.

Continuara…


	13. Capitulo 13: preguntas sin respuestas

Capitulo 13: preguntas sin respuestas.

Siempre que nos enamoramos trazamos la meta de no rendirnos hasta que la persona que deseamos esté con nosotros, el problema de esto es que por buscar tanto nuestra felicidad no pensamos en la de la otra persona, tal vez no sea así de verdad, la mayoría quiere que la persona que ama este bien, siempre y cuando eso sea con nosotros, sin embargo a pesar que algunos decimos estar felices de que la persona que amamos se sienta bien, así sea lejos de nosotros, no es fácil olvidar el amor que le sentimos y somos capaces de todo, incluso de utilizar a otros.

Cuando contesté el celular al tiempo que me daba alegría sentía intriga.

—Hola Taichi—dijo aquella voz de la chica que pensé que deseaba.

—Ahh ¿Sora qué tal?

—¿Como estás?—preguntó.

—Pues algo olvidadizo últimamente ja ¿y tú?

—Pues bien, quería decirte algo.

—¿Qué es?—dije sonriendo y pensando en una propuesta.

—¿Quieres salir mañana?—dijo algo que realmente me impactó.

Así fue, después de un gran rechazo ahora la mujer de mis sueños me proponía salir con ella ¿Por qué? no lo descubrí hasta después al igual que muchos mas de mis sentimientos sin embargo mi mente se nubló de alegría.

—¿En verdad me lo pides?—dije con dudas al respecto.

—Sí, solo responde por favor.

—¡Claro, tú sabes que si, aceptó!—respondí con entusiasmo.

En ese momento dialogué de varias cosas con ella, como por que ahora aceptaba, extrañamente ella hizo lo posible por evadir mis preguntas, llegando a casa al entrar Kari se percató de mi llegada y me miró.

—Entonces te estaré esperando mañana, estoy ansiosa.

—¿Es enserio? ¡Genial, me alegro de escuchar eso!

—¿Está todo claro?—rectificó.

—Si ya mismo me preparo—colgué.

Al colgar noté que Kari estaba observándome, me acerqué a ella con una sonrisa para saludarla y besarla en la mejilla, pues estaba muy alegre pero ella lo evitó.

—¿Con quien hablabas?—me preguntó.

—Ahh… era Sora, no te imaginas, ella me invitó a salir.

Al decir esto Kari bajó mucho la mirada, parecía que le hubieran dado una mala noticia y así era.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?—levanté su rostro con mi mano para comprobar porque se había puesto así, pero ella la retiró con un golpe.

—¡Auuh! ¿Y eso por qué?—dije extrañado por su acción.

—Nada… solo déjame—huyó de nuevo.

Por un momento quise olvidarme de lo de Sora e ir a ver que le pasaba a Kari pero solo podía pensar en lo que ella me había dicho.

Comencé a pensar en Sora, en lo mucho que la quería, antes de amar a Kari ella lo era todo para mi, era más que obvio que yo estaba saltando de la alegría en mi interior.

Con estos pensamientos en mi mente me distraje mucho y no me di cuenta cuando Kari entró a mi habitación.

—Ahh… ¿Quieres algo?—pensaba que ella no me quería ver.

—Solo… quería disculparme contigo—respondió.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Es que últimamente actuó como si estuviera enojada contigo, pero no es así.

Lo que me había dicho no lo entendí, de alguna manera quería comprenderla, debía haber una explicación paratodo eso y yo quería encontrarla.

—Y… ¿Por qué has estado así?

—Esto… es que—no podía responderme.

—¿Acaso es algo con Takeru?—sugerí.

—Bueno, la verdad es que si—respondió.

—¿Y qué ha pasado?

—Pues, digamos que algo nos impide estar tranquilos—dijo obviamente refiriéndose a nuestra relación.

—Vaya, lamento escuchar eso.

En el momento que terminó de explicármelo todo ella comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, entendía que era por lo de Tk pero no sabía la verdadera razón.

Sin importar eso yo acaricié su cabello mientras ella mantenía la mirada baja, me miró mostrando su rostro lleno de lágrimas y con una expresión tan tierna que nunca olvidare

—Tai... yo…—no terminó su palabra y se tumbó conmigo en la cama mientras seguía sollozando en mi regazo, por naturaleza continué acariciándola en el cabello pero ella me tomó la mano y la posó en su rostro.

—Sabes algo… tus caricias me gustan mucho—dijo aun llorando pero tratando de sonreír.

—Bueno así te demuestro cuanto te quiero, hermanita—traté de hacerla sentir mejor.

Sin embargo, con esto que dije empezó de nuevo mi camino hacia ese romance incesto, así fue, a mi mente vinieron un par de recuerdos bastante confusos.

/Flashback /

Mi recuerdo no era muy claro pero estoy seguro que fue cuando Kari se quemó las manos y la trataba de calmar con mis caricias.

—¿Y bien qué tal está ahora?

—Me gustan tus carisias pero aun me arde.

—¿Bien y que tal así?

Fue lo que dije luego de besar sus manos con mucho cariño pero lastimosamente allí terminó mi recuerdo.

/Fin Flashback /

—Ahhh—gemí debido a un dolor fuerte en mi cabeza que me produjo el recuerdo.

—¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó Kari al notar mi exclamación.

—No… ahh… no es nada, ahhh—respondí frotándome la cabeza que aun me dolía.

—Bien, debo hacer mi tarea, si deseas algo dímelo—dijo retirándose pero esta vez llevaba una actitud totalmente diferente a la de hace un momento, en realidad no entendía esos cambios de humor que estaba teniendo.

Al siguiente día estaba bastante ansioso por que la noche llegara para ver a Sora, deseaba con todo mi corazón estar con ella.

Supongo que se haría aburrido decir como espere todo el día a que llegara la hora así que solo diré que a las 6:00 cuando la noche había caído, tenía más nervios que ansiedad.

—¿Nervioso?—me preguntó Kari que notaba mi expresión preocupada.

—¿Tú no lo estarías?—repliqué su pregunta.

Ella se acerco a mí y mi mejilla causando que me ruborizara un poco—Tranquilo, todo te saldrá bien— me susurró.

—Veo que ahora no estás tan molesta—dije sonriéndole y frotándome la mejilla.

—Así es, vamos vete o llegarás tarde—me llevó a la puerta.

Salí de casa en direcciona la de Sora, me sentía muy nervioso la verdad creo que era la primera cita verdadera que tenia con una chica, bueno eso debido a que no recordaba a la que tuve con Kari.

Siguiendo mi camino llegué hasta su casa, al encontrarme con ella noté que se veía bastante alegre de verme, al parecer si quería salir conmigo, eso pensé.

Durante toda la cita ella me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba de un lugar a otro, desde un principio sentí que perseguíamos o nos ocultábamos de alguien, sin importar eso yo me dediqué a decirle varios cumplidos y halagos durante la cita y aun así con todo lo que le decía ella parecía estar muy distraída, como si mirara a otro lado, a casi todas las preguntas que le hacía solo respondía de forma vaga o desinteresada, incluso lo decía desviando la mirada.

Bueno ¿de mí que mas se podía esperar? yo solo estaba al pendiente de lo que ella quisiera pero hubo algo que realmente me sorprendió.

—¿Y bueno que tal te la pasaste hoy?—pregunté mientras íbamos de camino a su casa.

—Muy bien, pero…—miró atrás como si alguien nos siguiera y al momento que yo iba a hacerlo mismo ella se voltio y me recostó contra un mural de la calle besándome en los labios, tal vez son palabras muy sencillas para describir lo que pasó pero así fue, ella no me dijo nada en especial tan solo me besó, claro que yo no puse ninguna oposición a esto al, principio mis ojos se abrieron mucho, estaba bastante sorprendido por eso pero no tenia intenciones de retirarme.

Mis manos obviamente se levantaron un poco y la abracé, ella tampoco se quejó pero un rato después se separó.

—¿Y eso?… ¿por qué?—pregunté muy extrañado y al tiempo alegre.

—¿No te gustó?—

—No, claro, me encantó—respondí algo sonrojado.

—Bueno, me alegro ¿vamos?—dijo tomándome de la mano.

Y así concluyó mi cita con Sora cuando nos despedimos en su casa ella me volvió a besar pero solo en la mejilla, de a camino casa me preguntaba que había pasado, no tenia muy claro todo pero sin embargo seguía feliz de todo eso.

Mientras caminaba devuelta a casa visualicé un parque que por alguna extraña razón me parecía familiar, de nuevo un recuerdo doloroso vino a mi mente.

/ Flashback /

Pude ver a Yamato y a mi en aquel parque, nos veíamos agotados, el sangraba por la nariz.

—¿Te rindes?—dijo con un tono de reto.

Yo no respondí y me dirigí a el para darle una patada en el estomago al tiempo que le dije—. ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

/Fin Flashback /

De inmediato mi cabeza volvió a sufrir ese gran dolor como el de antes, no entendía para nada que significaban esos recuerdos que venían a mi mente y de verdad quería entenderlos pero lastimosamente estaban fuera de mi alcance.

A pesar de eso llegué a casa bastante alegre de lo que había pasado, trataba de olvidar esos recuerdos, al entrar a mi apartamento no vi a Kari, pensé que ya estaría dormida por lo que me dirigí al cuarto pero escuché algo raro.

Era Kari estaba hablando por teléfono y la escuché decir algo así.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! Si le dijera eso ahora nunca me volvería a amar…Sí, estuvimos apunto de hacerlo pero no sucedió, él no lo quiso…

Era un poco obvio que hablaba de mi, pero ¿con quien?, y debido a que no tenia idea de nada me hice la peor suposición, como su hermano era obvio que pensara mal de la situación.

—¿Kari, con quien hablas de eso?—cuestioné con autoridad entrando a su cuarto.

Continuara…**  
><strong>


	14. Capitulo 14: Abrazos y Errores

Capitulo 14: Abrazos y Errores.

Cuando Tai me dijo que Sora lo había invitado a salir me estremecí demasiado, pensé que ahora si se habían acabado las posibilidades de que el se volviera a enamorar de mi, era algo realmente muy triste, no podía soportar el no volverlo a tenerlo en mis brazos con la seguridad que él no se extrañara por lo que hiciera.

El intentó acariciarme al ver que bajé la mirada, retiré su mano y me dirigí a mi cuarto no quería hablarle a nadie y por un momento vi la ventana y recordé aquella vez que salimos juntos, comencé a recordar el amor que el me daba incondicionalmente incluso antes de que se enamorara de mi, el cuidado que me daba como si fuera mi padre, siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que yo necesitara, si me lastimaba o me pasaba algo el siempre estaba allí para hacerme sentir mejor de cualquier forma.

Con cuidado abrí la ventana y sentí el viento en mi rostro, el día era hermoso sin embargo nada de eso me hacia olvidar el problema que tenia.

A mi mente vino el recuerdo del hospital, cuando el descubrió mis acciones y me dio ese cruel rechazo, al recordar eso me tiré al suelo y comencé a lagrimar mucho, veía al cielo y su imagen no desaparecía de allí, como desearía que el volviera a estar en mis brazos para darle ese amor que contenía y me quemaba por dentro.

—¿Y si hubiera sido yo la que callera?—pensé no muy bien.

Yo estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera, sé que es algo sorprendente pero también sabemos que más de uno reconoce cuando es capaz de cometer una locura por amor y estar dispuesto a ella.

De mis ojos solo salieron unas lagrimas y antes de hacerlo que creí era lo mejor a mi mente vino otro recuerdo. Pero este no fue un recuerdo en el que hablara con alguien, recordé el momento en el que vi a mi hermano después del accidente, verlo así tan lastimado y con el temor de perderlo llenaba mi corazón de mas tristeza y me hizo entrar en razón, yo pensé que tan egoísta seria acabar con mi vida en ese momento, si lo hubiera hecho Tai lo hubiera sentido aunque no me amara como antes, ¿qué pasaría con mis padres, Takeru y todos mis amigos?

Recuperé el sentido, me asusté y me alejé de la ventana, recogí mis piernas y continué llorando.  
>¿Que iba a hacer ahora? Me di cuenta que el estar enojada con mi hermano no solucionaría nada, sólo lo empeoraría, fui a su habitación y me disculpé, me preguntó por qué estaba actuando así, le mentí diciéndole que era algo con Tk.<p>

Creo que fue algo bueno ya que saqué provecho cuando él se dejó abrazar, esa vez no puso oposición, me sentía bien al saber que a el le gustaban mis abrazos, pero sabía muy bien que él no recordaba nada aun.

Tuve que permitir que saliera con Sora, no podía alegrarme por él, pero ya no quería complicar más mi vida, sólo quería seguir viviendo como era antes todo al costo que fuera, de verdad, yo estaba dispuesta a olvidar a mi hermano.

De un momento a otro el teléfono sonó sacándome de mi mente.

—Hola—contesté algo sería.

—¡Hey amiga mía, ¿cómo estás?! —dijo esa voz conocida.

—Miyako, ¿para qué me llamas? —respondí seria y cortante, no quería hablar.

—Pues…para hablarte, ¿qué te ha pasado en estos días?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tú sabes de que, por favor todos incluyendo a Tk sabemos que te pasa algo.

—Ahh—suspire aburrida—. Tú no entenderías lo que me pasa.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Soy tu mejor amiga y te entenderé en todo.

—Yolei… ¿lo dices de verdad?—pregunté con dudas pero ya no me podía callar más, tenia que hablar con alguien sobre eso.

—Claro que si, solo dímelo y confía en mí.

Tuvo que pasar en algún momento, por fin con una persona, que la verdad consideraba una gran amiga, le hablé de lo que había pasado y de lo que me estaba pasando con Tai, durante todo el relato ella no dijo nada, era que tenía poco interés o había quedado con la boca abierta ante esto.

—Bueno luego él sufrió su accidente y ahora no recuerda nada.

—¿Tú… tú… dices que… tú y Tai…—dijo apenas mencionando unas palabras.

—Debí saber que reaccionarías así—comenté con desilusión.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? pero entonces, ¿dices que de verdad te gusta tu hermano?

—Sí, ya te lo dije, sé que lo consideras algo malo pero aun así.

—Bueno no, mas bien es algo lindo, pero raro, ¿sabes que eso es incesto?

—Lo tengo más claro que el agua, pero aun así estaba dispuesta a todo.

—¿Estabas? ¿Acaso ya no?

—No, Decidí dejar las cosas como están, ahora el está con Sora y espero que sea feliz así.

—¿Pero por qué no se lo dices de nuevo? tal vez así se solucionen las cosas.

—¿Estás loca? Si le dijera eso ahora nunca me volvería a amar.

—¿Pero dijiste que estuvieron apunto de…

—Sí, estuvimos apunto de hacerlo, pero no sucedió, él no lo quiso—completé evitando que dijera algo incomodo.

Como muchas cosas en el mundo, la vida no es justa siempre, en ese momento mi hermano entró a mi cuarto y me dijo—¿Kari, con quien hablas de eso?

Que lastima fue que me hubiera escuchado, bueno tal vez si no hubiera pasado así hubiera sido de otra forma nuestra historia, el miedo me invadió así que le colgué a Yolei—Después te hablare, adiós—dije colgando.

—¿Quien era?—preguntó con autoridad.

—Pues—dudé un segundo—. No tengo que decirte quien era.

—Sera mejor que me lo digas, o si no…

—¿O si no que? ¿Me golpearás o qué?—recordé la vez que estuvo apunto de hacerme eso.

—¿Qué? Yo jamás haría algo como, ¡ahh!… —no terminó de decir nada, solo gimió como si algo le hubiera pasado, y así fue puso sus manos en su cabeza y comenzó a frotarla mientras se caía al piso y seguía gimiendo de dolor.

Me apresuré a ayudarle—¿Qué te sucede?

—Ahh, no es nada, solo ayúdame a ir a la cama—me respondió.

—¿Es algo nuevo o ya te ha pasado?—indagué.

—No, solo ha pasado esta vez—mintió.

—Bien, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?—pregunté aun angustiada.

—No… no es nada, solo debo descansar—me dijo y se dio la vuelta.

De inmediato salí de la habitación, no quería que el me volviera preguntar sobre lo que escuchó, obviamente debió pensar que estaría hablando de Tk, pero era mejor así.

Tomé el teléfono de nuevo y le marqué a Miyako.

—Hola—me respondió ella.

—Lamento lo de hace un rato, ahora si puedo hablar—le dije.

—¿Qué pasó hace un momento?

—Es que… Tai me escuchó.

—¿Qué?… ¿Y qué dijo, acaso se dio cuenta de algo?

—No creo que debamos hablar de esto por teléfono, ¿qué tal si nos vemos en un sitio?

—Claro pero que sea rápido—respondió aún con entusiasmo, al parecer la noticia le había afectado.

Le dije a Tai que saldría a ver a una amiga, el me lo permitió y me dirigí a una cafetería donde ella me esperaba, le seguí relatando con muchos detalles todo pero al parecer para ella no era suficiente.

—¿Y bien hay alguna otra cosa que deba saber?—era bastante curiosa.

—Te estás metiendo mucho en esto, ¿no crees?

—Bueno, tú fuiste la que me lo dijo, ¿como creíste que no te entendería?

—Muy simple, es algo que es prohibido.

—Bueno tal vez si, ¿pero no crees que algún día lo tendrás que decir?

—No lo creo, el ya no recuerda nada y ahora está feliz con Sora.

—Jaja, yo no estaría tan segura de eso.

—¿Qué, a qué te refieres con eso?—me intrigó su exclamación.

—Que…esto… no es nada… solo que Sora ya lo había rechazado ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero ahora parece que cambió de opinión.

—Es bastante raro, ¿no lo crees?—dijo con un tono de sospechas.

—Bien, ¿qué me estás insinuando?

—No, yo nada, solamente que será mejor que estés pendiente de esos dos.

—No lo creo, yo quiero que Tai sea feliz y ahora lo es con ella.

—Espero que así sea, bien debo irme, espero que te pueda ayudar en algo después—dijo retirándose de la mesa.

—Bueno, eso ya lo veremos, gracias por apoyarme y escucharme, te veré después.

De este modo volvía a casa, al llegar Tai seguía en la cama y estaba dormido, no quería despertarlo ya que era muy tarde así que lo dejé dormir.

Al siguiente día él seguía con su ropa, parecía que lo que le había pasado lo había dejado sin energía pero yo no sabía muy bien lo que era ya que no me lo quiso explicar, no lo podía dejar de ver, aun después de que me prometí a mi misma dejarlo así me seguía atrayendo demasiado.

Me acerqué a el y comencé a recordar nuestro pasado, por un momento dirigí mi mano a su rostro y lo acaricié pero la retiré con miedo al ver que el se movía un poco.

—¿Quieres que salgamos?—abrió uno de sus ojos y me sonrió.

—¿Qué?… vaya, me asustaste—me sonrojé y sorprendí.

—Respóndeme, ¿quieres salir un rato?—insistió levantándose.

—¿Y por que quieres salir?

Se quedó callado unos segundos para luego soltar un suspiro y mirarme fijamente.

—Kari, ¿yo alguna vez te intenté golpear?— cambió su expresión amable por una preocupada—. Desde ayer e tenido unos recuerdos muy raros, y bueno, no sé si son recuerdos pero hace rato tuve uno en que parecía que te golpeara —agregó aun preocupado.

Lo miré con ojos tiernos y lo abracé de nuevo al tiempo que le dije—Tú no serías capaz de hacer algo así.

— Bien, solo quería asegurarme de eso—correspondiendo mi abrazo volvimos a estar unidos, allí sin nadie que nos molestará hasta que salió de su trance.

—¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que mis caricias te gustaban?

—Jaja… Bueno sí, lo recuerdo—respondí sonrojada.

—Tus abrazos… también me gustan mucho—dijo mientras que notaba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Entonces estás segura que no quieres salir a comer algo?

—No, si quieres podemos cocinar algo juntos—dije aún sonriéndole.

—Bueno puede que perdiera la memoria, pero recuerdo que no cocino muy bien.

—Jaja, pero yo también lo haré, tranquilo.

Tal vez me este contradiciendo, sé que dije que ya no quería seguir intentando hacer algo con mi hermano pero no me podía resistir a ese trato que el me daba, era simplemente inevitable volver a revivir esos abrazos y me alegraba mucho que el sintiera lo mismo ya que había dicho que mis abrazos le gustaban.

Después de un rato estábamos en la cocina, veía que el estaba concentrado en lo que hacía, bueno quizás lo que hice no fue lo mas maduro, pero ya dije que no me podía resistir aunque quisiera.

Con cuidado tomé un cuchillo filoso y me hice una pequeña cortada en la palma de la mano, lo suficiente para que se viera sangre pero no muy profunda.

—¡Ahhgg Tai hermano!—dije llamando su atención.

—¿Qué te pasa Kari?—de inmediato fuedonde mi.

—¡Ahh, me corte! ¿Me ayudarías con esto?— supliqué mostrándole mi cortada con la intención de que hiciera lo que una vez hizo.

—Claro ven primero lávate esa herida—me llevó al lavado, después de lavarme la cortada el fue por algo de alcohol y de inmediato arranco un trozo de su camiseta para impregnarla de alcohol y lavar mi herida.

—¿Como está ahora?—preguntó aun frotando mi mano.

—Un poco mejor—tenia una expresión de placer.

Lo sé, estuvo mal lo que hice y se puede considerar sádico, pero nadie está en posición de juzgar ya que estoy segura que muchos más han hecho locuras incluso mayores que la que yo hice, pero no busco justificarme.

—Gracias—dije levantando su rostro con mi mano y haciéndolo verme al tiempo que empecé a llorar.

—Oye no llores, estarás bien—me respondió.

—No lloro por dolor sólo es que…

—¿Qué pasa, Kari?

—No es nada, si es el dolor, pero gracias a ti esta mejor—acaricié su mejilla.

El me sonrió y tomo la mano que me estaba curando y la besó justo en la cortada.

—¡Auch! Aun me duele un poco.

—Bien, entonces haré que te sientas mejor— dicho esto, con su lengua recorrió toda la herida que aun goteaba un poco de sangre.

—Ahh… Eso se siente bien—dije disfrutando de lo que hacía.

—¿Te gusta?—preguntó mirándome y sonriéndome.

—Si… mucho—le respondí.

—Bien, entonces continuare—dijo de nuevo poniendo su lengua en mi mano.

Creo que al perder la memoria el no tenia recuerdo de esto pero algo me dice que actuaba igual a la vez que me había quemado, él hacía lo mismo que en esa ocasión y no estoy segura pero tal vez eso hubiera ayudado a que el se enamorara de mi, sin embargo de nuevo sucedió algo que evitó nuestra unión.

—¡Ahhgg, rayos otra vez no!—me soltó y se tiró al suelo frotando su cabeza.

—¿Qué, otra vez te pasa esto? ¿Dime qué es lo que te sucede?

—No… no es nada, sólo…—no me explicó nada simplemente se sentó a mi lado—. No importa, ¿dime, ahora estás mejor?

—Sí, un poco, ¿pero que hay de ti?

—Ya te dije que no es nada, sólo debo descansar.

Después de eso decidí que era mejor dejarlo solo, salí de la habitación y recubrí mi herida, después de eso en todo el día no quise pensar al respecto, quería descansar un poco de esa situación, no era justo que alguien como yo tuviera que estar pensando en eso todo el día.

Casi a las siete treinta de la noche sonó el teléfono y me apresure a contestar para escuchar a esa chica que ahora era una complicación para mi vida.

—Ahh… Sora, ¿como estás?—respondí ocultando mi enojo.

—Todo está bien, ¿y tu hermano?

—Él… No está en casa, ¿quieres que le diga algo?—mentí para evitar le hablara.

—No, después hablare con él, gracias—colgó.

Sé que esto tampoco estuvo bien, aun así hasta el día de hoy siento que fue lo correcto, siempre se debía luchar por lo que quería, además por que no sabía de verdad sus intenciones.

Al otro día Miyako estuvo igual de impactada con la noticia aunque creo que fue algo bueno haberle dicho al respectó, todo el día estuvo cubriéndome con los demás sobre esto.

El día seguía transcurriendo normal y a la cuarta clase me encontré con Takeru.

—Hola, hace mucho que no te hablaba—me saludó.

—Sí, es cierto, ¿qué tal estás?—me mostré amable.

—Todo está muy bien, ¿y qué hay de ti?

—Podría decirse que bien.

—Me alegro, ¿cómo está Taichi?

—Algo mejor estos días.  
>—También me alegro por él, oye, ¿después de clases quieres ir a tomar algo?<p>

—Ahh—suspiré—. Creí que te dije que necesitaba un tiempo—traté de rechazar la propuesta.

—¿Pero no crees que ya pasó más que suficiente?

—Si pero es que aun sigo estando confundida y Tai…—fui interrumpida por el.

—Y Tai, y Tai y mas Tai, siempre está él por encima de nuestra relación, ya estoy cansado—expresó con mucho enojo.

—Espera, yo tengo una explicación, es que…

—Sabes algo, parece como si te gustara tu hermano—de nuevo me interrumpió con algo que tal vez lo mencionó por enojo pero realmente me asustó.

Quedé impactada con eso y del sólo haberlo mencionado levante mi mano y lo abofeteé en el rostro.

—¿Como te atreves a decirme eso?

—Es cierto, solo mira como reaccionaste, tú siempre estás buscándolo, además de que él nos intenta separar.

—¡Pues ya estamos separados pero no por él, sólo es culpa tuya!—le grité retirándome.

—Sera mejor que no descubra algo raro entre ustedes dos, por que si es así…

—¿Que es lo que harás?—le cuestioné con rabia.

—Sabes que olvídalo, olvídalo todo, te odio—se marchó de mi presencia.


End file.
